That Night
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A misunderstanding 10 years earlier changes the course of a couple's life, can they reclaim the life they should of had a long time ago or is it too late for them? Please read and find out. AU. Details inside.
1. Thinking of the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: A misunderstanding 10 years earlier changes the course of a couple's life, can they reclaim the life they should of had a long time ago or is it too late for them? Please read and find out. AU. Details inside.

AN: Hi everybody, I wanted to try something different so this story came into my mind. Since it's AU it does have a couple of twists, the two I mostly want to point out right away is that the age gaps between the characters are very different than cannon, like for example Sara and Grissom are only 3 years apart, and they lived in Vegas before and went to school together. You'll see more stuff as the story goes along. I just hope you give it shot.

Title: That Night  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendships, Family  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Subtle mention of the Pilot Episode  
Time-line: Pre-Series, AU  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive behavior  
Main Parings: GSR, Sara/Nick/Warrick Friendship  
Minor Parings: Sara/OC, Catnip (Catherine/Nick)  
Other Characters: Brass (Later Chapters), Greg (Later Chapters), OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: Thinking of the Past

 _Flashback_

 _12 years earlier_

 _It was the first day of High School for 13 year old Sara Sidle and her two best friends, 13 year old Warrick Brown, whom she had been friends with since fourth grade when she had moved to Vegas with her first foster family, and 14 year old Nick Stokes, whom she had been friends with since sixth grade when him and his parents moved from Texas._

 _They were very excited about this new step in their lives because they couldn't wait to see what high school would bring them._

 _When the bell rung, indicating it was the start of school, Sara gave her friends smiles, and they smiled back before Warrick spoke. "I guess I'll see you two in Science class."_

 _They nodded while the smiles remained as he headed for his History class, then Nick spoke to Sara in his Texan accent. "Have fun in Math class."_

 _"Oh, you know I will."_

 _As much as Sara loved Science, Math was her favorite subject. In fact, she was so good a it that she was already two math classes away from college level._

 _After the two of them chuckled, Nick headed for his English class while Sara went the opposite direction._

 _When she made it into the room, seeing that most of the students were Juniors with a few seniors mixed in, she goes to the chair that was in the front row, front seat on the left side of the room before sitting down and getting her Math notebook out of her backpack._

 _After the second bell rung, and while she was writing her name and date in the corner of the first page in her notebook, she heard a male's voice come into the room, which even though it sounded younger than if it was a teacher, it was music to her ears and she couldn't help but look up, making her silent gasp as she noticed he had beautiful blue eyes._

 _"Hi everybody, as you can see I'm a little young to be Mr. Williams, so those of you who don't know me, I'm Gilbert Grissom, and I'll be his TA this semester. Mr. Williams is running a little late, so he asked me to hand out these practice tests." Before the class groaned, he continued. "Now they won't be graded, he just wants to see what you remember over the summer." As he finished, he raised an eyebrow above his glasses. "Shall we get started."_

 _He grabbed the test papers from the desk that was in the front right corner of the room before going along the first desks and passing out the papers that had the same number of students that were in that row._

 _When he stopped at Sara's desk, her brown eyes met his blue ones, and for a split second everything had seemed to stop around them. But he shook it off as quickly as he could, noticing she looked younger than a senior or junior, before handing her the last of the papers, then he cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to the whole class. "Alright, there should be silence and everybody look at your own paper, and remember, relax. This is only a practice test, you may begin."_

 _After Sara and Grissom shared one more look, he turned his back on her so he could walk to the teacher's desk, while Sara took a few more seconds before she could concentrate on her work, or at least tried to, which kind of scared her since she never had to concentrate so hard before because she loved learning and school had always came natural to her._

 _She just knew something was up because her heart was still racing, and in the back of her mind, she couldn't shake those beautiful blue eyes out of her head._

 _End of Flashback_

25 year old Sara wakes up with a gasp as her alarm clock goes off. Then she sits up and reaches for it to turn it off while wondering after all this time why she had a dream about that moment, about him.

Before more thoughts about the past showed up, her phone started to ring from her nightstand.

She took a breath as she reached for it, then smiled at who was calling her before answering her phone. "Hi Nicky."

Nick smiled on his end of the phone. "Hi Sara, are we still meeting up for breakfast before going to the seminar?"

"Of course, I'll see you in 45 minutes."

"Ok, see you then, bye Sara."

"Bye Nick."

Once they hung up, Sara gets out of bed before she grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower so she could meet Nick.

After High School, everybody pretty much went their own way, and after studying at Harvard before going to Berkeley, she became a CSI; A career path that took her by surprise when she had chosen a semester of forensic science, which at the time wasn't a very popular subject. But she enjoyed what she did because most of all she loved getting justice.

And one of the best parts about her career was that her friends had also chosen the same path, so they could actually talk about their jobs with one another without any of them getting disgusted on what they had to deal with on a daily bases.

Now there was a seminar in San Francisco, a city she now lives in, which Nick was here visiting from Texas, where he had went to college and had stayed there after, to attend it with her, and it was something she was very excited about since they hadn't seen one another in almost a year because of their busy schedules.

* * *

When Sara made it into the building, her eyes scanned the diner, but before she saw him, she heard him from the side of her. "Well, look at you, long time no see."

Sara turned her head to the left and smiled as she looked at one of her longest friends, right before they moved closer to one another so they could wrap their arms wrapped around one another tightly as they started chuckling.

After they pulled back, she smiled again. "It has been awhile, which is why you decided to come, right?"

He nodded as they walked to the booth he had been sitting at before she showed up, then spoke as they sat down across from one another. "That, and I felt like I could use this seminar/break."

Then she snickered. "That, and your boss wanted you to come and take notes on the new developments in the forensic world?"

Nick then chuckled with a nod. "Yes, that too."

After ordering their drinks once the waitress came over to their table, they started looking over the food items on their menus while Sara spoke again. "I'm sorry that Warrick couldn't show though."

Unlike Sara and Nick, Warrick stayed in Vegas to go to college at WLV and was now working at the lab there, and a high priority case came so he had to scrap his plans on visiting them.

He nodded as he continued to look at his menu. "I know." Then he looked over the top of his menu to look at her, which she was still looking at hers. "But, least we got some of the gang back together."

Right as she heard that she didn't answer, because like her dream earlier, she had a flashback of the past.

 _Flashback_

 _12 years earlier_

 _(3 months after the start of school)_

 _Sara was standing in front of the drink table in the school gym that was decorated for the winter formal that Nick and Warrick had made her promise she would come to. She was wearing a long red dress that went down to her ankles with medium-sized straps, she had on her usual amount of make-up, and her hair was down, which was usual, but curled. She was a little uncomfortable with the setting and her attire but she had promised the guys that she would be here and she wasn't going to wear her usual pants and sweaters, or t-shirts, depending on the weather._

 _She reached for a small water bottle, then she turned around to watch the dancers, and smiled as she watched the guys dancing with a couple of girls._

 _A few minutes later she looked to the left and saw 17 year old Gilbert Grissom walking her way, making her heart race, not only because he was here, getting closer to her every step he took, but because he was wearing a blue dress shirt that brought out his eyes, and black slacks with shoes that matched._

 _He stopped next to her and cleared his throat. "Hi."_

 _Sara gave him a small smile. "Hi. I uh...I didn't know this was the type of scene I would ever see you at."_

 _Since they share an advanced History class together, they have talked a little, but it wasn't like she knew him all that well. She just got the impression places that had a lot of students in it didn't seem like his place. She's also seen him alone a few times on campus, and whether that was the way he wanted it or not, she wasn't sure._

 _Of course, it wasn't like she enjoyed going to places like this either, but she was honoring a promise._

 _She mentally shook her head as she saw a look in his eyes, so she continued."I don't mean to offend you."_

 _He smiled a little, making her heart speed up a bit more, before he shook his head. "That's ok, and you are right, I'm not. I was actually made to come here."_

 _Before she could say anything, a beautiful, slim build woman with strawberry blond hair with blue eyes walked up to them while smiling with a smirk. "As I live and breath, Gilbert Grissom is at a school dance."_

 _Grissom turned her attention to the other woman, making Sara feel a spark of jealously, even though she tried to hide it._

 _He smirked at her. "Well, it was you that ganged up with my mom, so you really think I would go against her wishes?" After she smiled, Grissom cleared his throat before introducing the two women. "Catherine Flynn, this is Sara Sidle."_

 _Catherine Flynn, a Sophomore, became friends with Grissom during one of their classes last year when he helped her out with a few assignments, which to the outside world it would seem like an unlikely friendship, but to them, it felt natural._

 _When Catherine looked toward Sara, Sara couldn't help but see something in her eyes, like she recognized her, even though they've never met formally._

 _Then Catherine looked at Grissom and asked. "This is Sara Sidle?"_

 _Before he could speak, Nick walked up to the small group. "Hi Sara, you came."_

 _Sara smiled at her friend before nodding. "I had to honor a promise, remember?"_

 _He smiled with a nod before looking at the other two people, then Sara cleared her throat as she replied. "Nick, this is Catherine and Gilbert."_

 _Nick had seen Catherine around school but never had the courage to go up to talk to her, and when he saw her here talking to Sara, he thought this was his shot to get introduced to her._

 _Nick smiled at them (mostly at Catherine though), then replied. "Nice to meet you two." Then he cleared his throat and asked Catherine. "Can I have this dance?"_

 _Catherine smiled, which Sara and Grissom would consider it was a shy one, then nodded. "Ok, I'm game."_

 _Nick smiled bigger before the two of them walked toward the middle of the gym, then Sara and Grissom looked at each other again before he asked. "So, you were practically dragged here too."_

 _Sara chuckled, making Grissom's heart sing, then she nodded. "Yes."_

 _After a pause, he cleared his throat before asking. "Well, since we are both here, and this is a dance after all, you want to?"_

 _Sara slowly smiled with a nod. "Sure."_

 _Then after placing her still unopened water bottle on the table, the two of them walked toward the middle of the gym, and after an embarrassed pause, she placed both of her hands up on his shoulders, but then Grissom took a hold of one of her hands while placing his other hand on her waist. "Like this."_

 _Sara slowly smiled with a nod again. "Right."_

 _After he smiled, they started moving their feet slowly, but a second later she stepped on his foot, making her cringe as they stopped. "I'm sorry."_

 _But he waved it off with a smile before speaking. "Just follow my lead."_

 _She nodded, and after they get back in their stance they slowly moved their feet again while she watched his steps for a bit, then before they knew it, they were dancing together like they've been dancing with one another for years. Of course it wasn't like they were doing a dance with more difficult steps, but she did feel like she accomplished something._

 _A few seconds of silence, he spoke. "You are a fast learner."_

 _She smiled. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"_

 _He had observed her in both History and Math class, and would have to agree with that, she was a very serious and dedicated student, and that was just one of the many things that drew her to him. Right as he thought that though, something else popped into his head, the negative side. 'Even though she just had a birthday, she's still only fourteen.'_

 _When that last thought finished in his head, he stops his feet and pulled back before clearing his throat. "I can't do this." Sara looked at him with confusion as he continued. "I have to go." He then turned and started walking away._

 _She took a few seconds before following him out of the gym and in to the breezeway, speaking loudly. "Wait Griss, Wait!"_

 _For some reason since she's met him, she's always wanted to call him Griss as a nickname, so when she had a chance to use it, she was going to._

 _Grissom stopped and turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Griss?"_

 _She stopped and smiled shyly. "Sorry, you don't like it?"_

 _He slowly smiled with a nod. "I do." As much as he enjoyed hearing her call him by his given name, he liked that she had her own nickname for him, no ones ever said his name like that before._

 _Then he sighed and shook his head while losing his smile. "But I can't."_

 _"Why, I don't under..."_

 _Grissom cuts her off. "Of course you don't, you couldn't, you wouldn't."_

 _"What's that suppose to mean?"_

 _He opens his mouth to speak, but then he closed it and shook his head. "Forget about it."_

 _As he was turning around to walk away again, Sara took a breath and whispered while looking down. "I can't forget about it when you are all I think about."_

 _Grissom stopped quickly again after hearing what she said before turning around once again. "What?"_

 _She looked up to see his blue eyes. "I can't forget about anything you say because you are all I think about."_

 _"It will pass. It may seem like it won't now, but eventually there will be..."_

 _Sara cuts him off. "Somebody else? And how has it been working for you?"_

 _Sure, in her mind she was probably shooting in the dark with that last comment, but she took a chance, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him look down at the ground, but before she could continue, he did as he looked in her eyes again. "I just keep reminding myself that it can't happen."_

 _She frowned and her heart sank a little. "And why not?"_

 _Grissom sighed. "Because you are...and I'm..."_

 _Sara cuts him off again. "Wait a minute, don't tell me this is about our 3 year age gap?" When he didn't say anything, she shook her head. "Three years is nothing, it won't matter when we are older."_

 _"But now is what matters." They looked at one another sadly as he finished. "I'm sorry Sara, I don't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing in the world that I wanted, but it has to be this way, you'll find somebody else, I just know it."_

 _Then after one more look, he turned and walked away, leaving Sara behind with tears in her eyes and her heart breaking like it had never done before._

 _End of Flashback_

Sara's thoughts came back to the present when Nick had pushed Sara's menu down on the table and asked. "Hey Sara, what's going on with you? Where was your mind at?"

Sara cleared her throat and shook her head. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

Nick shook his head with a chuckle. "How long have I known you? I know when it's something, so what's up, you can tell me."

She took a breath before telling him. "Flashbacks and dreams of the past coming out of nowhere."

He looked at her with curiosity. "Of what?"

As she looked down at her hands, she replied softly. "Well, today it was High School."

Nick took a moment before replying. "Wow, high school, what a time."

She nodded while still looking down at her hands. "Yeah, what a time."

Nick then placed his hand on top of hers as he asked. "So, is there a reason you are thinking about the past? Did something significant happen in your life recently?"

Sara took another breath before looking at Nick again.

* * *

AN: Interested in seeing where this is going? Please review. Also, more Flashbacks coming up.


	2. Unexpected Sight

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Sight

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted when the waitress came back to the table and had asked for their orders, which Sara and Nick politely smiled at her before saying what they wanted for breakfast.

When the waitress left them alone again, Sara grabbed her water and spoke before taking a sip. "Any new case you want to talk about, or better yet, anything significant happen in your life recently?"

Nick chuckled as he shook his head. "I see what you are doing, changing the subject so I'm in the spotlight now."

She smirked back. "Did it work?"

Nick paused before nodding with a smile. "Ok, for now I'll take the spot light off of you."

As much as he wanted to know what was going on with her, he knew not to push her, so he took a breath before speaking again. "Well, outside of getting promoted to level 2, which you already knew about." She nodded as he continued. "Nothing more significant has happened recently."

She then smiled a little. "So, still no one taking that big Texan heart of yours?"

Nick's face gets a little sad, which made her regret asking that question, as he replied. "No, not since..." He trailed off and shook his head before continuing. "Anyways, there is a case I wanted to talk to you about, if you want to hear it?"

Sara nodded right before he dove into speaking about one of his old cases. But she couldn't help but feel sad for him because ever sine Catherine broke up with him in his first year of college, which was part of the reason he had stayed in Texas, there hadn't been anybody significant that came into his life, or at least that she knew about since he didn't really share that part of his life with her.

He finished talking about the case around the same time they had finished eating, so after they got up from the booth, they split the check, which was what Sara wanted, before they headed for Sara's vehicle since Nick had taken a cab from the hotel he was staying at.

Once they were settled and buckled in the car, she started it before speaking while driving. "You know you could have told me to pick up at the hotel, better yet, you could have stayed with me while you were in town."

He nodded in agreement. "I could have, but the thing about this being a work thing, it's usually on their dime, and no offense, but as small as your apartment is, I'm surprised you are still living in it."

Sara chuckled and nodded. "I understand."

When she first moved to San Francisco she didn't have much money, so she picked the cheapest place that wasn't too much of a dump, but it wasn't very big. And even though she now had some money saved up, her place has grown on her too much to move at the moment.

Before her thoughts continued, Nick spoke again. "But since it's just you, there is really no point in getting a bigger place right now anyways, right?"

Sara immediately cleared her throat and spoke softly. "Right."

Nick heard the soft and unconvincing tone, so he looked at her with curiosity. "Sara, is there something you would like to share with me?"

Sara stopped the vehicle, and instead of answering his question, she changed the subject. "We're here, and you know how much I don't like being late."

Nick nodded as he watched her get out of the vehicle before he sighed and got out too, then after they grabbed their bags from the backseat, they started walking toward one of the classrooms at the college where the seminar was being held at.

* * *

When they got into the room, which was filled with a mixture of other CSI's, college students, and even a few professors, Sara was happy that her favorite spot, in any classroom setting, was still available, so she took the first seat in the front row while Nick took the seat next to her.

A few minutes after their notebooks were out for note taking and the room was complete filled, the door opened and an average height and weight, middle-aged, black haired man, who was also the dean of this school, started walking down one of the aisles as he spoke. "Hi everybody, I hope you are all doing well this morning."

He stopped in front of the classroom before looking at the many people who were staring at him, then he gave everybody a small smile as he continued. "Unfortunately, I have some bad news. The original speaker, Mr. Manning, won't be here today. He came down with the flu unexpectedly."

As there were a few sighs and groans, he spoke again while holding up his hands. "But before you all exit the room in a fit of rage that your day has been ruined, I have some good news, there will be a new speaker." Then he whispered the last part. "He is a little younger, but if you want my opinion, I think a lot more qualified." They chuckled as he smiled again. "I was lucky he was available and close enough to the area he could get here on short notice, so please be patient and sit tight, he should be here shortly, thank you."

As he walked away from the front to go talk to the other professors in the room, everybody else either talked to the people around them, or pulled out books to read, which was what Sara did.

Nick smiled as he watched her, making him feel like it was high school all over again, then he mentally sighed as he shook his head because there was one major difference, he wasn't with the woman he loved, still loved.

His thoughts get interrupted, which he was somewhat thankful for, when the woman on the other side of him started talking to him, so not to be impolite, he started speaking to her.

* * *

25 minutes later

Just as Sara was getting to the best part of her book, she heard the door open behind her, then she heard chattering around her, commenting how young he had looked, and she even heard some of them saying, mostly the women, that he was hot, and other women mentioned he was too hot to be a science/forensic teacher/speaker.

Not that she didn't think they could be very good looking, it did make her curious on what was so amazing that caught their eyes, which her curiosity only heightened when she heard Nick gasp beside her.

She turned her head to look at her best friend, who was now looking at her, but it looked like he had just seen a ghost, so she whispered. "What is it?"

He took a breath, but before he could speak, the Dean spoke in front of the class again. "Everybody, I would like you to all meet, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

A shot went through Sara when she heard that name, which only grew as her heart started racing when she looked forward and saw him standing there, and she had to admit he looked even more amazing than he did 10 years ago.

But when she thought of that time, she looked down as another shot came through her, this time with a mixture of pain, except her attention away from him didn't last long when he started speaking, because his voice was just as additive as it had been when she first heard it.

"Hi everybody, as you now know I'm Dr. Gilbert Grissom, and before the question is asked, I would like to assure you that while I may look younger than you all expected, I am quite qualified in this field."

While the 29 year old Gilbert Grissom had been speaking, he had ran his eyes through the crowd, and a few seconds later his eyes reached the ones he wasn't expecting, ones he hadn't seen in 10 years.

When Sara's eyes connected with Grissom's, their minds took them back to a time in the past, one of their best times.

 _Flashback_

 _11 years earlier_

 _(2 Weeks after Winter Formal)_

 _It was Christmas eve, and while her foster family had friends/family over at the house, Sara was sitting on the wooden railing on the front porch with her back against the post while she was reading a book. She had a relatively good holiday with them, but there were times, a lot really, that she wanted to be alone, so outside seemed like a good place for it._

 _Her reading about a mystery took a slight pause when she felt a presences close by. But when no words were said a few seconds later, she continued on, and she would have kept reading, except the presence that was near was ruining her concentration, which meant only one thing, so she took a breath before speaking. "This is a surprise, considering you've been ignoring me for the past two weeks."_

 _After their scene at winter formal, it was like they were strangers, they hadn't said so much as a hello. Of course her heart was still breaking being near him, so she had an excuse._

 _He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, you see I wanted to go for a walk and it seems my feet have a mind of their own."_

 _Sara looked up from her book and turned her head to the left so she was looking toward the the sidewalk with a raised eyebrow. "So, they walked you five blocks just to stop in front of this house?" Then she spoke with a sharp tone. "I find that highly unlikely because I don't by that anything other than your brain controls what you do, so what are you really doing here?"_

 _He cringed a little, her words/tone hurting him, even though he understood, then he cleared his throat as he pulled his left hand out of his pants pocket, holding up a small wrapped present. "It's Christmas and I thought I would give you this. But you can throw it out or sell it, do what you want with it."_

 _She watched him place the present down on the walkway, then after one more look at her, he turned to the right and was about to walk away, but Sara, who had sighed when she saw the present on the ground, spoke while she swung her legs over the railing and jumped off the small distance so her feet was now on the grass. "Wait, Griss."_

 _Grissom turned his attention back to Sara and watched her walk his way, which made his heart speed up just a little._

 _When she got there, she bent down and picked up the present that was wrapped in lady bug wrapping paper, making her smile, then she stood up and started unwrapping it, revealing a small box before opening that, making her gasp when she saw a gold necklace with a butterfly at the end of it._

 _It was the most beautiful gift she had ever received and it made her speechless for a few moments, then she looked up at him and gave him a small smile, the first smile he had seen from her since winter formal._

 _"It's beautiful. It must have cost..."_

 _He cuts her off as he raised his hand up. "I had some money saved up, it's nothing."_

 _She shook her head. "It's not nothing, it's something to me, so thank you."_

 _He looked into her eyes and saw the truth in them, making his heart race a little more, then he cleared his throat and nodded. "You're welcome."_

 _She took a breath as she looked down at her present. "And I'm sorry about my attitude earlier, you got me this nice present and now I feel like a real jerk."_

 _He took a breath before nodding, even though she wasn't looking at him. "I understand, Sara."_

 _She then shook her head again as she looked back up at him. "But I don't, Griss, why..."_

 _He cuts her off with another sigh. "Sara..."_

 _She cuts him off this time. "No! Listen, I understand about the 3 year age gap and you going to college in the fall, but can't we have these last months together? Wouldn't you rather have the memories than none at all? Tell me, am I right?" When he didn't answer, she spoke softly, her heat once again breaking. "If you don't feel the same towards me, just tell me and I'll leave you alone."_

 _Deep down she felt that he felt the same towards her, considering the predicted price on this necklace. But if he told her he didn't, then she'll just have to find a way to move on from him. She knew it would be hard, but she had to continue on her life the best she could._

 _Grissom opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and shook his head before he started walking away, making her close her eyes as she looked down with tears going down her cheeks_

 _She was shocked out of her sad state a few seconds later when she had heard his voice again, it was almost like a whisper. "You have completely wrecked me, you know that."_

 _She looked up at him with a sniffle and confusion in her eyes. "What?"_

 _He took a breath and continued when he had turned around and looked at her. "You see, I had this plan for my future, and nothing was going to stop me from achieving everything I wanted in my chosen career, even if it meant sacrificing my personal life in the process. And yeah, I can see why that would seem odd, why other people saw me as odd. Even lonely at times, but I was fine going through with it." Then he spoke softly. "Until..."_

 _When he didn't continue, she sniffled again while asking softly. "Until?"_

 _He spoke softly again, revealing what has been in his heart since the first day he saw her. "Until I walked into Mr. William's Math class and saw you sitting there." A little relief filled in her as he continued. "It was the first time I've ever felt that attracted to somebody." He smiled as she smiled shyly while looking down. "I mean I've had little crushes before, don't get me wrong, but nobody I would want or even think about pursing anything romantic with, or detouring me from my plan." Then he brought her chin back up so he could look into her eyes as he finished. "Now you see why I can't be with you just six months, making all these wonderful memories with you, just for me to turn around and let you go, it would hurt me deeply."_

 _As Sara's tears started going down her cheek, she sniffled again. "And if you don't think I would feel the same, you are dead wrong."_

 _He went against his head, finally listening to his heart when he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away, making a shiver run down both their bodies as he whispered. "I can see that it would."_

 _"Then why can't we make it work?"_

 _Grissom ran his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe a few tears away, only to have more come, as he continued. "Because statistically..."_

 _Sara cuts him off, saying something that surprised both of them. "Screw statistics." Grissom raised an eyebrow at that, making her chuckle a little, before continuing. "Yes, I know how funny telling you to forget about Math and numbers sounds, considering my track record with the subject." Then she got serious. "But I'm serious, we are not statistics, and I want to believe we are not like other couples. So, tell me the truth, in your heart, do you think we can make this work, even through the difficult obstacles that we see coming our way?"_

 _Looking into this beautiful woman's eyes, and with his heart open like it already was, he couldn't fight his feelings anymore, so he closed his eyes and placed his forward down to hers so it was touching, making their hearts skip a few beats, and whispered again. "I like to believe that we could."_

 _Relief and happiness flooded through her, not only because of what he said but that he was finally letting her in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back. "I like to believe that we could too."_

 _After enjoying this closeness, he pulls back just a little so he could look into her eyes again. "Well, if we are really going to try this between us, then there is something I really want to do, what I wanted to do for a while now."_

 _Having a feeling she knew what it was, she still couldn't help but smile a little. "And what would that be?"_

 _He smiled in return before cupping her cheek again, making her close her eyes for a few seconds before looking into his blue ones again as he spoke softly. "Kiss you."_

 _Not very experienced in that area, she swallowed a little before replying softly, almost shyly. "I hope I don't disappoint you then."_

 _Having a feeling she was nervous, he gave her a reassuring smile before bringing her closer to him. "Not a chance."_

 _They held eye contact as their faces moved closer to one another, then just before their lips touched, he stopped so she could decide the next move, which her decision didn't take long because her lips touched his a second later._

 _It was awkward at first, but eventually, like when he taught her how to dance and their steps became in sync with one another, so did their kissing. It was almost like they've been doing this for months already._

 _When they finally pulled back, they placed their foreheads together to catch their breaths, then once they had it, she spoke first. "Hey Griss, I'm sorry I didn't get you a Christmas present."_

 _He pulled back a second later before looking into her brown eyes with a smile. "Sure you did, you gave me an us, that's more than enough. That's more than I need."_

 _She started to smile, and after a small peck on the lips, they wrapped their arms around one another for a hug, wanting to share every second they could with one another._

 _End of Flashback_

Their connection from the past broke when she had looked down again, and he cleared his throat before finishing his introduction.

While Sara was still looking down, Nick snickered softly so only she could hear before he whispered. "I guess it's only fitting you see him today since it seems to be the theme of your day." She turned her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow as he smirked again. "You know with all your flashbacks/dreams of the past." She rolled her eyes before he turned his attention back to the front of the classroom with the small smile still on his face.

Sara then took a breath to steel all emotions from this unexpected sight, got more comfortable in her seat and turned her attention back to the front, more determined to concentrate on the task/subject rather than the man that was talking.

She couldn't let him get to her, not this time.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	3. Over Him?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Over Him?

When the seminar was done, Nick looked over at Sara, who was putting her things in her shoulder bag, and asked. "You want to go to talk to him?"

Her eyes went to the front of the classroom, and she saw multiple women surrounding him. Even if she wanted to talk to him, which she didn't, she didn't want to be in the thick of that mess, so she shook her head as she looked at Nick. "No, let's just go."

"Sara..."

But she cuts him off with a sharp tone as she got up from her seat. "I said let's go. If you want to stay and see if you can get through that crowd then go ahead, but I suggest you find another way back to the hotel because I'm leaving."

Nick was going to open his mouth to speak again, but the look on her face told him not to talk about him again, so he nodded with a sigh as he got up from his seat while he placed the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

After she nodded they headed for the exit of the room, and just as they were halfway there, they heard Grissom's voice. "Sara, wait up."

But Sara wasn't waiting, so she tried to get through the thick of people a lot faster than before, which made it harder for Nick to keep up, while Grissom was still calling her name from behind.

They had just reached the door from the hall when Grissom had finally caught up with them, and he reached for her arm as he said her name again, but she shook it off with tears in her eyes. "I can't deal with this."

Grissom stepped back with confusion. "Sara, I don't understand."

She snickered humorlessly before shaking her head. "Why can't you seem to understand that you broke my heart!" Then she looked at Nick. "I need to leave, now."

As much as he thought they needed to talk about whatever was going on, it was still hurting her, so he nodded, but as they turned to leave, Grissom tried to grab her arm again, which was hindered when Nick had stepped in front of him, protecting his friend.

Grissom looked at Nick, almost like they were sizing each other up, then he looked over Nick's shoulder to see Sara's back and spoke softly. "Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't. I would never hurt you, I couldn't." He took a breath before replying. "It was nice seeing you though." Then he looked at Nick. "You too." Before turning and walking away.

Nick turned around and saw that Sara had just walked outside, so he followed her out while saying her name. "Sara." When he finally caught up with her, which was in the parking lot, he stopped in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder before whispering. "Sara, what happened that night? I don't understand."

When the gang had a summer vacation 10 years ago, right before Sara was getting ready to go to college since she had skipped a grade, they had met Grissom in Santa Monica, where his family had a beach house, and they were planning on staying there for a few days.

Except that didn't happen because unexpectedly Sara had left alone that night, and they didn't know what happened to her, they even tried calling her but she didn't answer. Nick and Warrick only received a coupe of postcards, indicating she was alright. And it was only a few months into the first semester of her college education when she had actually called Nick and Warrick again.

They never brought up that night again because they knew that whatever had happened, it had hurt her deeply, and they knew it would be like picking at an old scab. They were just happy she was back in their lives, basically only communicating through phone or sending each other mail at that point though, but they took it because it was better than never hearing from her at all.

But now Nick couldn't help but ask, especially seeing the reaction she gave Grissom after 10 years of not seeing him.

Sara took a breath and wiped her tears away before looking at her best friend, then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter Nick, I'm over it, over him."

Nick shook his head with a small smile, which he didn't mean to but him imaging her being over a man that she loved so deeply, he wasn't buying it, and that's what he said. "I don't by it Sara. If you were over it, over him, you still wouldn't be this mad. Better yet, you wouldn't be thinking about your past with him at all. So, what is it that you think he did?"

Sara was going to open her mouth to reply, but then she shook her head and said something else. "Just let it go, Nick. It's in the past, he's part of my past now."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

She took a breath before heading to her vehicle while she spoke. "It is what is Nick, it's too late to change anything anyways."

Nick turned around to walk toward the passenger's side of the vehicle as he asked. "Why is it too late?"

After she unlocked the driver's side of the vehicle, she looked at him as he just reached the trunk of her car, and continued. "Remember earlier this morning you asked if something significant happened in my life lately?"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Well, I was going to wait to tell you this, but I..."

She didn't get to finish because she was cut off when they heard another man's voice. "Hey babe, I tried calling you."

Both Sara and Nick turned to the sound of the guys voice, then Nick gets surprised when he saw this man kiss Sara on the cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist as Sara answered the man's question. "Sorry, I've had my phone turned off and hadn't had a chance to turn it back on, so what's going on, what are you doing here?"

He gave her another smile. "My car is in the shop for about an hour and I had a cab drop me off here because I figured you would be just getting out of your seminar. I was hoping we could have lunch together." Before Sara could speak, the other guy looked at Nick, who was just staring at him, then he smiled as he held out his hand toward Nick. "You must be Sara's friend, Nick. I've heard so much about you."

Out of politeness Nick took the other man's hand to shake it as he spoke. "Yeah nice to meet you too, and I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Nick had never heard of another man in Sara's life, so meeting a man that Sara seemed comfortable with was kind of a surprise to him.

The other man smiled, but Sara was the one that spoke. "Nick this is Jimmy Grant, my Fiance."

Jimmy was about Nick's height, had a slim but muscular build with short brown hair, brown eyes, and his beard was a little scruffy, but he pulled off nicely.

Nick looked at her with shock as he asked. "Your what!?"

Sara smiled a she wrapped her am around Jimmy's waist. "You heard me right, my fiancé." Before Nick could speak, Sara looked at Jimmy again. "Yes, lunch sounds great."

"Alright, the usual place?"

"Yeah why not, if it's ok with Nick."

They both looked at Nick, which he just nodded his head, clearly still surprised on Sara's news.

After Jimmy smiled with a nod in return, he took the backseat on the driver's side while Nick took the passenger seat and Sara drove them to the usual place, which it was during that time when Jimmy had asked Nick a little bit about Sara's past since he didn't now much about that time, even though he's asked multiple times.

When she stopped the vehicle in the parking lot five minutes later, she spoke while the guys were still talking to one another, only this time is was about football, which wasn't exactly her favorite subject. But if it got the guys liking one another, she'll take it.

"Alright, we are here, how about saving that talk for later."

They guys nodded as the three of them got out before they all headed toward the door to the diner so they could have some lunch.

* * *

45 minutes later

Just as they were finishing their lunch, the diner door opened and Sara caught Grissom's eye, who had just walked in.

As it seemed like they were in a trance, Jimmy looked at his fiancée before noticing she was looking very intently towards the door, so he turned his attention toward it and saw Grissom before he looked at Sara again. "Who is that?"

Sara moved her eyes from Grissom to look at Jimmy, but before she could reply, Nick does after he saw who both of them were looking at. "That would be Gilbert Grissom, someone else from Sara's past."

Jimmy looks a little surprised/happy. "Really?"

Sara saw Nick in the corner of her eye, which she saw a challenging look on his face, then she looked at Jimmy again and cleared her throat with a nod. "Yeah."

Jimmy smile as he said. "I'll be right back."

Before she could speak, he was already out of his seat and was heading toward Grissom.

Sara took a breath before looking at Nick, who had a little smirk on his face, so she gave him a little glare as she said. "You did that on purpose."

"It was obvious with the questions he asked me earlier, he doesn't know much about your past and it seems your not saying much. So I have to ask, how long have you known this guy?"

She gives him an appreciated smile for him looking out of her, then replied. "Long enough to make this decision, so don't worry."

"But yet you couldn't tell me about him?"

She sighed as she looked at her glass of water. "I just wanted to make sure he was the real deal before I introduced him to my friends, and he just proposed to me last night."

He nodded his head toward her bare left ring finger. "Where's the ring?"

She looked at him with a small smile. "Like I said earlier, there was a planned time I was going to tell you, and you would have noticed it right away."

He nodded in understanding, then asked one more question. "And are you sure he's the real deal, Sara? The one you can imagine spending the rest of your life with?"

She was just about to answer when Jimmy's voice was heard. "You ready. I was hoping you can drop me off back at the auto shop, they should be close to done by now."

Sara cleared her throat and nodded as she looked over at Jimmy with a smile. "Yeah, I'm going to go to the restroom first though."

He nodded as she slid out of the booth, then once she walked away from the table, Jimmy sat down so he was across from Nick again. "So, you know what tomorrow is, right?"

Nick chuckled with a nod. "Of course, it's Sara's 26th birthday."

"Are you going to be here?"

"Yeah, there is another day of the seminar."

"Well, I was hoping that you could stop by my apartment tomorrow for a surprise birthday party. I had invited that Gilbert guy and he said he would think about it. I just thought she would like seeing some friendly faces from the past."

As Jimmy finished speaking, Nick couldn't get the thought of seeing Grissom and Sara together in the same room out of his head. Even though today wasn't that great, he wouldn't miss it because he knew that despite whatever happened that night, there was something still between them, and if they talked about it and resolved whatever it was, then maybe he could see a happy looking Sara again. Not the fake one he's been witnessing the last ten years, especially the one he's been seeing from the moment Jimmy came up to them.

So with that thought in mind, Nick smiled with a nod. "I wouldn't miss it."

Jimmy nodded with a smile. "Alright, sounds great."

"What sounds great?"

Nick looked over Jimmy's shoulder as Jimmy turned around, and they saw Sara a few steps away from the booth, so Jimmy spoke with another smile, trying to deflect the real reason he had said that. "Nick has agreed to come over so we can play a few madden games that you hate so much."

Sara chuckled as she shook her head. "I don't hate it, I'm just not good at it. So I bet it would be nice to have some competition for a change."

Jimmy chuckled with a nod. "It really would be." Then he looked at Nick. "Later, right?"

Even though that wasn't what they had been talking about, Nick recovered smoothly. "Yeah, later."

After a seconds pause, the guys get up from the booth before walking towards the cashier to pay for their lunch, but while the guys were doing that, Sara looked at Grissom again, who now was eating while looking out the window until his eyes caught hers, and if she didn't know any better she saw how sad/broken he looked.

Before it could really affect her though, Jimmy's hand touched her shoulder, making her jump a little, before speaking. "You want to go over there and say hi."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to interrupt his lunch, let's just go." Before she started walking toward the exit with the guys following her, while Grissom watched her every move while his heart was breaking, still wondering after all this time, what he had done to make her hate him so bad.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please Review.


	4. Revealed

AN: Two chapters in one day, enjoy. Although it's a little rough, but hopefully it won't be rocky for too much longer, thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Revealed

 _Flashback_

 _10 years earlier_

 _Once the gang, 17 year old Catherine, and 15 year olds Sara, Nick and Warrick, got into the rented vehicle after getting some groceries for their weekend in Santa Monica, Catherine drove them toward Grissom's family beach house._

 _Since school let out last weekend Grissom had invited them to come for a visit. Which all of them knew the real reason, it was because he wanted to see Sara since they haven't seen one another since spring break, so they bet they were really missing one another._

 _They made it there 15 minutes later before getting out of the vehicle, then the second Sara saw Grissom standing on the top step of the front porch, she didn't think she could get to him fast enough._

 _When she made it in front of him, his arms were out so he could hold her immediately, but was shocked when Sara jumped into his arms before wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms were around his neck._

 _The couple chuckled as he regained his balance and placed his arms under her so he wouldn't drop her, then after spinning a few times, they looked at each other with smiles before kissing one another, and even though it's been a few months since they've seen one another, they were in front of company, so it was a shorter kiss than they would have liked._

 _When they finally pulled back, she placed her forehead against his as she whispered. "It is so nice to see you."_

 _Grissom took a breath as the relief of having her in his arms again filled his body before whispering. "I second that."_

 _As they were going into their second kiss, they get interrupted when Nick's voice was heard. "I don't mean to interrupted, but if you would direct us to our room so we can drop off our bags, that would be great."_

 _Sara and Grissom smile at one anther before she whispered. "More of that later."_

 _"Definitely."_

 _After Sara's feet was back on the porch and they had released one another, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "Since there are only two rooms, it will have to be doubles, can you work with that?"_

 _Nick smiled as he wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist, his girlfriend of a little over a year, but before he could speak, she spoke with a chuckle. "Yes, because it will be Sara and I rooming, while the guys room together."_

 _While Nick and Catherine have eye contact, he smirked. "Can you really blame me for trying?"_

 _Catherine shook her head with another smile. "No I can't, so nice try."_

 _They all chuckled as everybody walked into the medium-sized beach house, all ready to have a good time this weekend._

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

 _After their bags were in the room, Nick, Catherine and Warrick left the house to go along the beach and see if there were any parties going on. Which Sara and Grissom thought it was also an excuse to let them have some time alone, not that they were upset about that though, but they did smirk when their friends had left the house while thinking how smooth that was._

 _As the back door clicked shut Sara and Grissom looked at each other while they had been sitting on the couch, that pulled out into a bed, then they smiled at each other before he asked. "You sure you didn't want to go with them to see what parties will be available tonight?"_

 _Sara shook her head as she reached for his hand. "No, we can check that out later. I just thought we could have a little time to ourselves." Then she smirked. "But if you don't want to, then..."_

 _She trails off as she stood up, but before she could release his hand, he held it tighter and tugged on it and brought her back towards him so she would land on his lap sideways, then he kissed her temple and replied in her ear. "Oh, you know I would love a little time to ourselves."_

 _She sighed in content as she ran her hand through his hair. "Good, I was getting a little worried that you didn't want to be alone with me."_

 _He pulled back to look at her with concern before asking. "Why wouldn't I want to be alone with you?"_

 _Sara was going to open her mouth, but she shook her head and said something else. "Never mind, don't worry about it."_

 _But he wasn't going to, so when she tried to get up from his lap, he held her to him as he asked again. "Come on tell me." When she shook her head again, he smirked as he whispered. "Then you leave me no choice."_

 _Before she could ask what he was talking about, he moved fast and pinned her down on the couch with one arm before using his other hand to tickle her. His grip on her was so tight that she could squirm as much as she wanted but there was no way she was getting out of it, so finally she spoke as she chuckled. "Ok, you win, I'll tell you."_

 _He released his hold on her as they were catching their breaths, then after he moved so his back was against the couch cushions and they were face to face, she cupped his cheek as she spoke softly. "I was afraid that you were ready to take our relationship..."_

 _He cuts her off when he understood where she was going. "To the next level? And you aren't ready yet?" When he saw Sara look down as she nodded, he used his thumb and brought her chin back up so they could have eye contact, then he cupped her cheek and spoke from the heart. "I know you aren't ready yet, and I understand that, you know I would never rush/push you."_

 _Sara nodded immediately. "I know that, but I know how relationships can get when..."_

 _Again he cuts her as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Remember what you said when we first stated?"_

 _She smiled as she placed her hand over his that was still on her cheek. "That we more than likely won't be like other couples, and that we should forget the statistics."_

 _"That's right, we are creating our own rules here, we are doing it our way. And I'll wait as long as you want me to, you have nothing to worry about, I promise."_

 _As she looked into those beautiful blue eyes, she saw the truth and sincerity in them, and while she felt safe in his arms, she said the words that's been on the tip of her tongue since the day they first became a couple; she was just to scared to tell him back then. "Griss, I love you."_

 _Grissom smiled, making Sara's heart racing, then he replied. "I love you too, Sara. I've been wanting to say that for awhile now."_

 _Sara smiled bigger, making his heart race too. "Me too."_

 _After a few seconds of just looking at one another, they leaned toward each other and kissed, which was a little passionate, then they pulled back and placed their foreheads together for a few minutes of silence._

 _When they pulled back to look into each other's eyes again, he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he spoke softly. "I'm also very proud of you, skipping a grade, then graduating and being valedictorian at 15 is a huge accomplishment, where ever you go next, college doesn't stand a chance."_

 _She had so many choices on colleges that he didn't know where she would pick, and to him it didn't matter because he'll be proud of her anyways and he was still willing to fight for their relationship no matter the new distance between them. Which she found out that she got accepted to Harvard but wanted to wait to tell him, so she just smiled before replying. "Thank you, that's sweet of you."_

 _"And it's the truth."_

 _After another kiss, he asked. "So, time for a movie?"_

 _She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Absolutely, popcorn, right?"_

 _"Of course, I'll get the popcorn while you pick out the movie."_

 _"Ok."_

 _They sat up on the couch, then after one more kiss, they get up before he headed to the kitchen to get the popcorn ready while Sara walked to the bookshelf, where there was a small collection of movies available._

 _Once the popcorn was made and the movie was in the machine, they met back on the couch, then when they cuddled up to one another they ate their popcorn and watched a movie while they enjoyed the time together, not knowing that in a few hours one misunderstanding move will change their course of life together._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

After going to the last day of the seminar earlier that day, which didn't end as dramatic as yesterday since Grissom had stayed back, Nick, Sara and Jimmy hung out for most of the day, then Sara left the apartment, leaving Nick behind because they wanted to play another game of Madden Football, or at least that's what they said they were up to, and headed back to her place so she could change and get ready for dinner that Jimmy had promised her.

When she was out of the shower, she changed her clothes and slipped on a pair of short heeled shoes before standing up from her bed and headed for her jewelry box on her nightstand.

After she opened it, she pulled the top compartment up and looked at her favorite necklaces before pulling out the gold one with a butterfly at the end, and the reasoning to herself on that one was that it went well with her outfit.

Once she had it on, she took a breath before walking out of her room so she could grab her shoulder bag and leave before she really thought about her choice of necklace.

She made it to his apartment a few minutes later, then after getting out of her vehicle, she walked into the building before using the elevator to the third floor and walked toward the third door on the left and knocked.

A few seconds later she hears Jimmy's voice. "Come in, I'll be ready in a second."

She smiled as she opened the door, but she was curious on why it was dark, so just as she said his name, the light was turned on as everybody who was there shouted "Surprise!"

She gasped at the surprise, but there was another surprise she wasn't expecting, which was out of everybody who showed up here, seeing Grissom standing there towards the back was the biggest one.

Her eyes then caught Jimmy's as he walked closer to her with a smile. "So, how did I do? I wanted to surprise you."

Sara smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Well, mission accomplished."

He smiled bigger before speaking again. "I'll take you out to dinner to celebrate just the two of us, soon."

"Ok."

He then kissed her cheek before whispering. "Happy Birthday, Sara."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, and her eyes landed on Grissom's again before he had looked down at the glass he had in his hand, not able to watch the scene in front of him.

As they were pulling back, Nick walked up to them, which made her smile at him as they get into a hug. "You were in on this?"

"He asked yesterday if I would help."

They pulled back as she nodded in understanding, then she spoke again. "Thank you, I'm really glad you are here."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Me too." Then he cleared his throat. "And if you haven't noticed, somebody else is here too."

"Yeah, lots of other people."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, now it's time that I greet the other guests."

Then after grabbing a glass of champagne from the table that was set up, she headed for the small group of friends that she had made while living in San Francisco the last few years, while trying to ignore that strong presence that was still affecting her, no matter how much she tried to push it down.

* * *

20 minutes later

Eventually, like most times in big crowds, she needed air, so while the guests were occupied with other guests, she slipped out on the balcony and stopped at the railing to look out in the horizon.

But being alone didn't last very long because she heard his voice, which she had felt him near before she heard it.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to ignore me."

She gave a humorless snicker before replying snidely. "I wonder why that is." As he sighed she continued. "What are you even doing here?"

"For one it's your birthday and I was invited, and two, I figured it was the only way I'll get to talk to you."

With her back still to him, she closed her eyes as she whispered. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I got that vibe pretty quickly yesterday."

"Then why can't you just take the hint."

He started walking up to her as he whispered. "Because I can't turn and walk away until I understand what I did to hurt you so bad."

After he stopped next to her at the railing, which he gave her as much space as he could, she shook her head and turned around before speaking. "I can't do this."

Grissom took her arm to stop her before releasing quickly it while speaking. "Please Sara, I need answers, then I'll walk away forever if you want. I just can't live without this mystery anymore."

Sara took a breath then turned back around to walk to the railing again before she looked at him with her walls down, which it nearly crushed him because he saw so much pain in them.

He swallowed while she spoke after looking at the horizon again. "I saw you with her."

"Who?"

"Shelly Winters, the most popular girl in your senior class."

As he looked at her with shock, their minds take them back to that night.

 _Flashback_

 _10 years ago_

 _After watching a few hours of movies together, they got off the couch and walked to the kitchen counter with their empty glasses and popcorn bowl, and once they placed them down, he wraps an arm around her waist as she spoke with a smile. "Now, why don't you go scope out the best parties, and I'll meet you there after I clean up a little."_

 _He looks at her with concern as he asked. "Are you sure? I can wait and we can go together."_

 _She turns around and cups his cheek with a smile. "It's ok, I'll be fine. Just text me which house it is, I won't be long."_

 _After a short pause, he nodded. "Ok." Then he gave her a little smile. "I love you."_

 _She smiled in return. "I love you too, I'll see you soon."_

 _He gave her another nod, and after a small peck on the lips, he stepped back from her and walked to the living room so he could grab his phone from the end table, then he looked back at her and said. "The spare house key is on the hook by the back door, lock up before leaving the house, please."_

 _"No problem."_

 _He nodded again before walking to the front door, but before opening it, he turned to Sara again, which she was heading toward the room she was sharing with Catherine, and spoke. "Sara, you sure you want to do this? I know parties aren't really our scene and we are doing this for our friends."_

 _Sara turned back around and smiled at her boyfriend with a nod. "Yes. Besides, it just one party, one night, what could go wrong?"_

 _"Alright."_

 _She smiled back, and after he was just standing there a few more seconds looking at her, she chuckled before replying. "Now go."_

 _He chuckled back, then after one more nod, he finally walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him as she smiled while shaking her head, he could be so adorable sometimes._

* * *

 _After Sara had her quick shower and had changed her clothes, she walked toward her phone, which was on the coffee table and saw that she had received that text message telling her where the best party was, so she left the place, locking up like he requested._

 _Once she got there, there were a lot of people around outside and inside the house, some she recognized as upperclassmen when she was a freshman in high school and other's must have been from college since she didn't recognize them._

 _She had barley walked into the house when she stopped dead in her tracks while she witnessed Shelly getting really close to her boyfriend, whispering something in his ear, then lead him down the hall and to one of the rooms. She didn't know how long she stood there, but eventually she turned and ran out with her heart breaking in two._

 _End of Flashback_

After hearing Sara's side of the story, Grissom shook his head and whispered. "Nothing happened in that room." When Sara made an objective noise, he repeated. "I swear, nothing happened. She wanted to talk to me, but because the music was so loud, we had to go to her room, and once we were there, she started complaining about college life and problems with her boyfriend, and that she wished she had opened her eyes sooner to realize that I'm a great guy." He paused before finishing. "Yeah, what she said shocked me because I had always figured I was this ghost and no one really noticed me unless I was speaking in front of a classroom."

Sara cleared her throat before she whispered. "I noticed you."

He gave her a little smile, even though, she still wasn't looking at him. "I know, that's why nothing could have happened with her, and I told her that before I walked out of the room. Sara look at me, please." After another pause, Sara turned her head to look at him, and with the most intense look she had ever seen him have, he repeated. "Nothing happened, I swear it."

Everything that Sara had felt about that night, or what she had thought happened, vanished when she saw the truth in his eyes, making her close her eyes and shake her head with tears going down her cheek. "No, it can't be."

He cupped her cheek on instinct before wiping her tears away. "Yes, it's true, and I know you see that it is, you know when I'm lying or not."

She began to nod as she opened her eyes. "I know."

He removed his hand a few seconds later as she gasped, realizing that she had threw away the best relationship she ever had on something that she thought happened without knowing the full truth.

She slowly walked to the railing and wrapped her fingers around it to keep her standing from all the emotions running through her.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please Review.


	5. Aftermath of the revelation

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Aftermath of the revelation

Grissom took a few seconds before speaking softly, making Sara's heart break all over again. "From the second I saw you, I knew, or more like felt that something magical just happened. That the feelings that I had, that we shared, were stronger than anybody else's. I thought that we were something special that we would beat the odds together." Then he took a breath and shook his head. "And I realize that you were young, I do, and maybe, while not even meaning to, somehow convinced you that you had felt the same so you wouldn't hurt me."

Sara shook her head before replying quickly, feeling like she was losing him. "That isn't true, I felt it too, it was all real to me. Remember, I'm the one that said I love you first, I went after you first."

He nodded as he looked at the horizon. "I know, that's what kills me in all of this." Then he looked into her eyes, which both of them showed their pain as he finished. "Yet somehow you would think that I would cheat on you after I promised earlier that day that I wouldn't. Which I could never do because hurting you wouldn't have even entered my mind."

Sara swallowed as she looked into his eyes, which looked broken and defeated, and she couldn't believe how much pain she had caused him. "I'm so sorry Griss."

"I know you are." Then he cleared his throat. "I got my answers now, so I'll uh...I'll let you get back to your party. Happy birthday, Sara." She just nodded as he turned and walked to the door before slipping inside so he could leave.

The moment that Sara had heard the balcony door click shut, she cried like she hadn't cried in a very long time because of all the moments she could of had with the love of her life, would of happened had she not let her insecurities and imagination get the better of her.

If only she would have stayed and talked to him about what was going on, instead of making assumptions, the years she had without him would have never existed.

A few seconds after she started crying, the balcony door opened again, then she felt someone turn her so she could cry in his chest before he had wrapped his arms around her.

When she calmed down a few minutes later, she whispered. "Nick, I did the most stupidest thing in my life, and I don't know how to fix it."

Nick took a breath before asking. "I guess at this point, the real question is do you want to fix it?"

From what he saw from inside the apartment, he believed it was safe to say that they had that much needed talk.

Now it was about what happens next.

Sara pulled back to look at Nick, but before she could speak, Jimmy's voice was heard from the doorway. "You ok, sweetie?"

Sara nodded her head while looking at Jimmy. "Yeah, it is time for cake?"

Jimmy smiled with a nod. "Yeah, your favorite."

She just smiled back before walking toward the balcony door to head back inside, then Nick took a breath before turning around so he could go inside too while wondering what he was going to do with Sara and Grissom.

* * *

After Nick left Jimmy's by a cab, he headed for a hotel, but not his because there was someone he needed to see.

Once he made it inside, he started walking toward the elevator so he could take it up to the rooms, but his eyes caught the people at the bar that they had there and saw the person he wanted to see, so he headed toward the bar instead.

Just as he was sitting down in the seat next to Grissom, the bartender had asked what he wanted, so he ordered whatever beer was on tap, and after the mid-20's man nodded he got his order ready.

Grissom spoke seconds later after taking a sip of his bourbon. "How did you know what hotel I was in?"

Nick took a sip of his beer once it was in front of him before answering. "Let's just say I'm not a CSI for nothing."

"I see, so what do I owe the honor of you trying to find me?"

"With the way Sara looked after you left, you probably weren't much better off, so I thought you could use someone to talk to."

Grissom looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The same man, and correct me if I'm wrong here, that you thought about punching yesterday."

Nick shook his head as he looked at the other man. "I just wanted to protect her anyway that I could, so I'm sorry about that." Grissom looked down at his drink with a nod as Nick sighed. "Besides, I have a feeling that the situation is different now, things were made clear tonight."

Grissom sighed. "Nick..."

But Nick cuts him off. "I don't know what happened that night, all I know was that she was in so much pain that she cut us all off for months, it felt like she fell of the face of the earth. Heck, she's never been to Vegas since. But what she thought happened, didn't, did it?"

Grissom looked right into Nick's eyes and asked softly. "Really think about it Nick. Do you honestly believe I would have cheated on her?"

Nick's response was immediate because he witnessed firsthand how he was with her, how he looked at her, he was in love. "No, I don't. You were crazy about her." Then he smiled a little bigger. "Still are."

Grissom shook his head as he lifted his glass up to take a sip. "It's over."

While Grissom swallowed his drink, Nick shook his head. "Deny it all you want, but I don't buy it."

Nick then took a sip of his beer while Grissom asked, changing the subject. "So, when was the last time you've been to Vegas?"

Taken aback from the question, he started to stutter a little. "I uhh...we'll I'll admit it's been awhile, why?"

Since his family moved back to Texas while he was at Texas A&M to be near their whole family again, and with his breakup with Catherine hurting him, it has been awhile since he's been there. So whenever him and Warrick hung out together, he would send him a plane ticket, which didn't happen much with their busy schedules.

Grissom looked at Nick again before answering his question. "Because I got a call to join the Las Vegas Crime lab and they told me they could use help recommending other CSI's, so you're one of my recommendations, if you want it."

After getting his bachelor's degree at UCLA, then his Ph.D in Chicago, Grissom has been living and working as a CSI in Minneapolis until two weeks ago when he had received a call from the Las Vegas Crime Lab saying they wanted his help, and he wanted the challenge so he accepted. Plus, with his mother living in Santa Monica again, it brought him a little closer to her again.

Nick was flattered and surprised about what he asked, but he had to ask. "Why me?"

"Because, while you're still in your early years, you're one of the best CSI's out there, and the lab could use guys like you." When Nick looked at him like he was asking how he knew that, Grissom smiled and continued. "I'm not a CSI for nothing, either."

Nick chuckled with a nod. "Ok, I hear you." Then he cleared his throat before continuing. "Thank you for the offer, I really appreciate it, I do. But can I have a little time to think about it?"

He needed to really think about this choice since he knew what it would mean if he choose to work in Vegas, yeah it would be nice to see and hang out with Warrick anytime they like, but it would also meant being near Catherine again, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to be near her everyday. Plus, there was one person's opinion he wanted to get first.

Grissom nodded, knowing where he was coming from, before patting him on the shoulder. "I understand, just don't take too much time."

Nick nodded while Grissom took his hand off his shoulder. "Ok, I won't."

When it became silent between them for a few seconds so they could take a few more sips of their drinks, Nick asked. "So, you going to ask Sara?"

Grissom sighed. "Nick..."

But he cuts him off. "I'm just saying that if you want the best, she's up there too, probably more so than me."

He took a breath before replying. "I know she's good Nick, but she has a life here, and looks like starting a new one."

"But it doesn't hurt to ask." When they have eye contact, Nick nodded in understanding. "Or maybe in this case it will if she said no." Grissom looked at the bartender and nodded for more bourbon, but Nick shook his head at him and took the last drink of his beer, then finished. "You know some of the greatest things in life were major risks."

He then pats Grissom on the shoulder before getting off the chair and started walking toward the exit, but stopped short when Grissom had turned around and spoke. "Hey Nick." When Nick turned around to look at him, he continued. "What do you get out of seeing Sara and I back together, why are you pushing this?"

Nick turned around and smiled at him. "I get to see my best friend truly happy again, something I haven't seen in 10 years. Which I would take a gamble and say that's about as long as you've been unhappy too." Then he turned and walked to exit the hotel.

Grissom sighed as he turned back around in his seat, then after drinking the rest of his beverage, he stands up from his seat as he spoke to the bartender. "Charge the drinks to the room, please."

The young man nodded with a smile. "You got it, Dr. Grissom."

"Thanks."

Then instead of heading toward the elevator to go to his room, he headed for the exit of the hotel so he could get some fresh air.

* * *

When he had walked out of the hotel, he didn't really have a destination in mind, but eventually his feet lead him to the beach, and when he got there, he took off his shoes and socks before walking along the shore, just out of reach of the ocean.

Not long on his walk on the beach, he saw someone sitting down looking toward the ocean, and since it was night and it was just one person sitting there he was going to go over there to see if they were ok, and as he got closer he realized it was a woman, but before he was close enough to actually speak, he felt his heart skip a few beats and he knew what that meant, Sara was the one sitting there.

He stopped his feet after taking a few more steps so it would give her space, and after a few minutes of just standing there he turned, but before he could walk away, he heard her soft voice. "Don't go."

He turned back around and whispered. "Ok." Before looking out in the ocean.

As they were in their own spots, the energy between them was still as strong as it had ever been.

They both tried to let go of these feelings between them in the last 10 years because it hurt too much to hold on to them, but after the revelation earlier, the feelings barricaded over the wall they had built up. Even though on Grissom's side, after hearing the revelation, he was still feeling a little hurt that she had walked away from them before she found out what truly happened that night.

Grissom sighed as he thought about the last thing Nick had said about risks and the strong feelings he still had for her, then spoke softly. "There's uh...job in Vegas if you want to go back there."

She looked up at him with shock as she asked. "What?"

He took a breath before looking down at her. "I had gotten a job offer in Vegas and they wanted help recommending the best, and I know you are one of them, possibly better than most, even at your level two status."

Sara looked down at the sand shyly, clearly embarrassed about the comment, before asking. "So, if you knew my track record on the job, then you knew I lived here."

"Yeah, but not until last weekend."

Although he wished their first meeting in 10 years went a little better than what happened, and really he wasn't sure if she would have been at the seminar when he accepted to conduct it. Thankfully they gave him enough time to get here from Santa Monica because he was visiting his mother when he got the call.

She nodded in understanding before replying. "Thank you for the job offer, I really appreciate it, but I'm kind of surprised you would want me to work with you after what happened, what I did."

Grissom kneeled down and she looked up so they could have eye contact, the energy once again charged between them, though they tried to fight it off as he spoke softly. "I can put all of that aside if it means assembling the best team. I want to make the streets as safe as I can get them and I'll do anything to accomplish that."

As Sara's heart started racing erratically, she took a breath before whispering back. "Keeping the streets safe in Vegas is a taller order than most."

No matter the city, there was going to be crime, but Vegas was one of the most active.

While his heart was keeping the same pace as hers, he whispered back. "Yeah, but I like the challenge, and I'll try for as long as I can."

As they continued to look at one another, Sara couldn't help but think that was a double meaning, but before she could over-think it, he finishes as he stood back up. "I bet you have to discuss it with your fiancée and to think about it a little more, so let me know what you decide, but try not to wait too long, ok?"

Sara cleared her throat and nodded. "Ok, and thanks again for the offer."

He nodded before speaking again. "I'm going to head out, so do you need me to walk you to your vehicle or apartment?"

He didn't know how far he would have to walk her to her apartment, but he was willing to do it if it meant he knew she would be safe, because it didn't matter how hurt he felt, her well-being was still everything to him.

Sara smiled with appreciation while she shook her head. "No, I'll be ok, thanks anyway."

Grissom nodded. "Ok, be safe and goodnight."

She gave him one more smile before replying. "I will, and goodnight, Griss."

After one more look at one another, he turned and started walking toward the sidewalk so he could head back to his hotel, and if he would have turned around he would have seen Sara looking at him until she couldn't anymore, while both hearts were aching with each step he took that brought distance between them.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	6. Need More Time

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Need More Time

Grissom woke up the next morning and took a shower before packing up his bags so he could head back down to Santa Monica and visit his mom for a few more days before heading to Vegas.

But his plans of leaving sooner rather than later changed when he had received a text message from Nick asking if he could meet him for breakfast, which he was offering to pay, so Grissom text him back and told him he would meet him in ten minutes before checking out of the hotel.

When he arrived at the diner they smiled at each other as he sat down, and while he was getting comfortable, the waitress came to their table and asked if he wanted anything to drink, which he nodded and asked for a black coffee, making the waitress nod before she turned and left them alone.

After he looked at Nick again he asked. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Nick paused for a second before answering. "I want to join the team in Vegas."

To be honest Grissom was a little surprised he had received his answer so fast, he thought it would take him a few more days, and even though he was happy about it, he wanted him to be really sure.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pre..."

But Nick cuts him off while he nodded his head. "I'm sure, I'm ready to go back home."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at that comment. "I thought Texas was your home?"

"I have a lot of good memories in Texas, and yes my family lives there again, but Vegas became my home too and I missed it." Grissom smiled as Nick continued. "Besides, I want to work for the best and it would be nice to see Warrick on a daily bases again."

As the waitress sets Grissom's coffee down on the table, he asked. "And what about Catherine? Will you be able to work with her?"

Nick took a breath and nodded. "I'll admit it won't be easy at first, but I'll work on it. I won't let what happened between us affect my job."

After Grissom nodded, they ordered their breakfast, then Nick looked at Grissom as the waitress left with their order before asking. "And speaking of the team, did you ask Sara?"

Grissom was about to open his mouth when his phone rings, so he pulls it out of his pocket before answering. "Grissom." After a pause he said. "Hi Sara...alright...I understand...bye."

He then pulled his phone away from his ear as he sighed, making Nick ask. "You did ask, and she just turned you down, didn't she?"

Grissom spoke while he placed his phone back into his jacket pocket. "She said she needed more time, and that it wasn't fair that the lab waits on her to choose so she said find another member."

Nick cringed a little as he said. "I'm sorry man, do you want me to talk to her?"

Grissom shook his head. "No, I don't want her to be pressured into anything. She needs to decide herself when she's ready." Grissom raised an eyebrow again when he saw Nick with a smile, so he asked. "What?"

"You said 'when' not 'if'."

"Yeah, so?"

"Meaning you believe she'll change her mind."

Grissom paused before asking. "You know Sara better than anybody, what does she crave the most when it comes to working?"

Nick's answer was immediate. "Outside of justice, I would have to say the challenge."

"Exactly, and what better city, where she's got a job offer, that has that type of challenge she craves?"

Like him, Sara loved the challenge, he saw it when it came to school so he could only imagine how she was in her career.

Nick smiled with a nod. "Vegas." As Grissom nodded, Nick lost the smile a little before continuing. "But I thought you need to fill the spot, so how can you wait?"

"That's true and it may very well be filled by the time she makes her final decision, but it's obvious I could have a little pull since they sought me out, not the other way around."

Nick chuckled while shaking his head. "You're good, man."

Grissom just smiled as he picked up his coffee cup for a another sip, making Nick shake his head with another chuckle.

When he stopped laughing, he spoke again. "So, this little theory of yours has nothing to with you still holding out hope on her?"

This time Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "You're not getting off this Sara and I thought any time soon, are you?"

Nick shook his head as the waitress sets their food down in front of them. "Not until I officially believe that it's really over between you two."

Knowing there was no way he was going to dissuade him of that, Grissom just gave him a little smile and head nod, then after they ate a few bites of their food in silence, Nick asked, changing the subject. "So, what have you been up to? You know, besides making it into the CSI world?"

Like Sara when she left, Grissom's contact with the gang pretty much ended.  
The only difference was that his felt more permanent since they never really heard from him again, and if any of them had heard from him, no one mentioned it. Their group as a whole got fractured when Sara left like she did, but it really broke apart when Nick and Catherine had broken up.

Grissom took a breath before replied. "Better yet, why don't you tell me how you've been."

Nick seemed to understand, so he commented. "Mostly working, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Not that he didn't have a personal life outside of the lab, it was just nothing he would write home about, which was exactly what he had planned before Sara came into his life. It just had a different feel to it than he had expected because of what he had already felt when they were together.

Before his thoughts could continue with that, Nick spoke again. "Well, I'm pretty much in the same boat there. It seems a personal life and being a CSI can get pretty hard to do together."

Grissom nodded with a small smile. "You would have to really want it to make it work."

"Very true." Then he sighed as he looked down at his food. "But how can you make it work with someone you know isn't the one you want." Nick then shook his head while clearing his throat. "I'm sorry." Before Grissom could comment, Nick continued. "Anyways, how is your mom?"

He may have only met her a few times, but he really liked her and could see how much she loved her son.

Grissom smiled again before mentioning that his mother was good and was working at a local deaf college and still part owned an art gallery.

After awhile, and as they were finishing their food their conversation took them to some of the cases they had worked.

When they were done with their meal and the bill was paid for by Nick, Grissom took a last drink from his coffee before speaking. "I better head out, but I can take you somewhere before I go."

Nick waved it off. "No it's ok, tell your mom I said hi."

"I will." He then stood up and held out his hand toward the other man. "It was nice seeing you again, Nick, and I'll see you in a few weeks in Vegas."

Nick smiled as he shook Grissom's hand. "Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Nick, thanks again for breakfast."

He nodded, and after they released hands, Grissom turned and walked out of the diner.

* * *

Later that Night

When Nick had left the diner earlier that morning, using a cab he pretty much kept himself busy, mostly sight seeing, until later that evening when he arrived at Sara's apartment for dinner, which it was just the two of them; something Nick was happy about. He didn't think Jimmy was that bad of a guy, but he wanted to spend time with just his best friend since this was his last evening here.

After Sara poured the two glasses of white wine, she set the bottle on the counter and grabbed the glasses before walking toward the couch, where Nick was sitting.

They smiled at one another as she handed him the glass.

"Thank you."

Sara nodded as she sat down on the other end of the couch. "You're welcome." Sara then took a sip of her wine before asking. "So, are you going to tell me your decision about going to Vegas or not?" He had talked to her over the phone last night about his decision and she just told him to do what he felt was right.

The conversations they had while they were eating were away from the whole Vegas and Grissom thing, but now Sara was curious on what his choice was.

He took a sip of his wine before speaking after swallowing. "I decided to take it."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I hope that's ok with you." He didn't want her to think he was picking sides.

Sara smiled. "Of course it is, I told you to do what you felt is right, and if you think it is, then congrats."

"I am."

"And working with Catherine?"

He does a sigh before continuing. "I'm sure it will be awkward at first, but I'm determined to not let it affect my work. Besides, maybe I'll finally get my answers from her."

He never really knew why she broke up with him. There were things she told him, but he felt they were just excuses.

Sara nodded in agreement. "I hope so too."

After they took another sip of their wine, he cleared his throat and asked. "Now, it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yeah, why did you really say no?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't exactly say no, I said I needed..." She paused for a second before realizing something. "...wait a minute, how did you know?"

When he had talked about the job offer last night, she didn't say anything about hers because she didn't want to make it about her, she was trying to be a good friend.

"I was with him when you called this morning."

She raised an eyebrow again. "Oh?" Then she looked down at her glass. "And what did he tell you after he got off the phone with me?"

He couldn't help but smile a little. "He said..." Then he shook his head. "Never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up."

She looked up at him quickly, shaking her head. "No, what is it? What did he say?"

Again he couldn't help but smile. "That I shouldn't pressure you on changing your mind, only you can make the choice or not." Of course he left out a few things, but he didn't want to spill everything.

Sara looked down at her wine glass again, and Nick couldn't help but notice a small smile gracing her lips, then he cleared his throat before asking. "And I don't mean to pressure you, but why say no to going back to Vegas? I thought that after everything was..."

Sara cuts him as she looked at him while shaking her head. "I told you it's over."

Nick leaned forward with a frown. "Is it?"

She sighed in frustration. "Listen, I have a life here, I have a fiancé, a commitment that I take seriously, I can't just throw it away like it meant nothing." Then she got off the couch, shaking her head. "So Nick, please, just drop it already."

She walked to the kitchen counter and placed her glass down on it before placing her hands on it and bending her head down while Nick gets off the couch after placing his glass on the coffee table before he walks up behind her and spoke in a soft tone. "I get it Sara, you care about Jimmy, and you don't want to hurt him, but you made this choice before you knew what really happened, and denying how you really feel is only going to make things worse in the long run." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders before continuing. "So, I'll only let it go if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you still think Jimmy is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with and that you don't love Grissom anymore." He turned her around, and since her head was still down, he used his index finger and lifted her chin up before repeating. "So, do you still love him?"

Sara took a breath, and was about to open her mouth and answer when Sara's cell phone rings from the end table by the couch, so she spoke, changing the subject. "I have to get that."

Nick nodded as he stepped back. "Ok."

She then toward the living room before walking toward her phone and picked it up, but before she answered it, he turned around to look at her again. "Sara." She turned around to look at him before he continued. "As your best friend, I just want you to be at your happiest, and I'll always have your back no matter what happens."

Sara gave him a little smile. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem."

Sara took another breath before answering her phone, and after a couple of words, he moved the receiver end of it away from her mouth before asking. "Jimmy wants to know if you want to go to a movie or go bowling, or anything else before you end your evening."

"How about bowling, if you're up to it?"

She nodded as she got back on the phone, then after hanging up, she replied. "Bowling it is."

He nodded as he replied with a small smile. "Alright, I hope you are ready to see a real bowler."

Sara chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Why, do you know of a professional bowler in town?"

This time Nick chuckled as Sara walked back to the couch so she could sit down and put her shoes on. "Funny, just know it's on."

While she finished tying her shoe, she raised her eyebrow again. "A challenge huh? Well you know how much I like those."

Nick nodded with a smirk. "I know, and I'm counting on one by you."

Sara stood up with her jacket in her hand with a smile. "You're right, it's on then."

Nick chuckled again as they headed for the door, ready to have fun with his best friend.

* * *

Later that Night

After a fun night at the bowling ally, where Jimmy actually beat them, they dropped Nick off at his hotel before heading to her apartment, and after one drink, he smiled at her as he placed his hand on her arm. "I'm going to head to bed, you want to come?"

Sara gave him a little smile and shook her head. "I'm not ready, yet, go ahead."

He nodded in understanding as he got up from the couch, then after kissing her on the head he whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Once he pulled back he headed for the bedroom so he could get some sleep.

After the door was cracked, Sara gets up from the couch, pours a half glass of wine before walking back to the couch and sitting down. She then sets the wine glass on the end table before grabbing her favorite book, and she didn't care how much she read it or knows the plot by heart, she still loved it.

But instead of opening it where the book marker was, she went all the way to the last page and pulled out a folded picture that she had pulled out from an old shoe box last night before unfolding it, revealing the young, smiling faces of her and Grissom.

It was the last picture they had taken before he headed off to college, when things were perfect between them, despite him leaving and knowing there would be distance between them.

As she continued to look at him and ran her thumb over his cheek, she started to have tears in her eyes, in one move she couldn't believe how messed up her life became.

Now she didn't know what to do, her head and her heart were telling her to do two different things.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Find out how Nick's first day in Vegas will be, then the next chapter after that, you'll finally get Sara's true answer on everything. Please review.


	7. 3 weeks later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: 3 weeks later

Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom were sitting in the break room when their supervisor, Jim Brass, walked into the room.

He was three years old than Grissom, from New Jersey before moving here, and even though he hadn't been supervisor for very long and was more of an administrator than an investigator, Catherine and Warrick liked him as a boss, even though he could be hard at times.

He smiled at the team before speaking. "Good evening, everybody."

They smiled back, but before anymore words were said, another voice entered the room. "Excuse me, I'm Nick..."

Nick was cut off when Warrick spoke while he stood up with a smile. "Nicholas Stokes, my man, back in Vegas!" Nick smiled brightly at Warrick before they got into a hug, and after they pulled back, Warrick spoke again. "It is so nice to see you again."

Nick nodded in agreement with the smile still on his face. "It is nice to see you again, too, man."

Even though they talk on the phone a lot, seeing one another in person hasn't happened in awhile.

As Warrick removed his hand from his best friend's shoulder, Nick saw Catherine standing behind Warrick's shoulder, which made his heart race because even after 8 years of not seeing her, and despite the hurt he still felt, she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, even with her shoulder length hair, which use to be longer the last time he had seen her.

When Warrick felt the tension he looked at Nick in the eyes, and he gave him a little nod, telling him it was ok, before the other man stepped back to give them a little room.

Catherine took a few steps forward and looked at him before clearing her throat. "It's nice to see you again, Nick."

When Grissom had talked to Catherine about Nick coming here, she said she was ok with it. She knew it would be awkward at first with everything that happened, but she knew it was time for them to see one another face to face. Plus, when Grissom said it would benefit the team greatly, which meant keeping the streets safer, she couldn't say no to the new addition.

Nick gave her a little smile and nod. "Yeah, it has."

As Catherine nodded, Brass cleared his throat and said. "I hate to shorten this reunion, but there are a few cases we should get started on."

They nodded with small smiles before the three of them sat at the table, which Nick had shook Grissom's hand and they shared a smile before Brass assigned them their cases.

After Brass left the room, Warrick and Nick stood up with smiles and excitement that they'll finally be working with one another; something they've always wanted to do because they thought they could be a dream team.

As Warrick and Nick left the room, Catherine and Grissom were getting up from their seats, and he looked over at her before asking. "Are you ok?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, I knew it was going to start out awkward." Grissom nodded in understanding as she continued after a sigh. "And I know what you are going to say next."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked with an innocent smile, even though it wasn't. "What do you mean?"

Catherine shook her head. "That it's also time to really talk to him, to tell him everything."

Grissom loses the smile with a nod as he placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. "It really is Catherine."

Catherine nodded with another sigh before asking while he removed his hand from her shoulder. "Now that we got that out of the way, what about Sara?"

He raised an eyebrow again while they walked outside. "What about her?"

"You were pretty vague about your trip to San Francisco and seeing her there, so did you talk to her? Really talk to her."

Grissom sighed as he unlocked the driver's side door, then turned around and looked at her, which she was unlocking the driver's door on the vehicle she was using since they both had solos. "Yes we talked, she's engaged to be married, she's moved on, it's over."

Catherine gave him a little smile. "How long have you been trying to convince yourself on that?"

Grissom does another sigh while shaking his head. "Not you too Cath." Catherine chuckled, knowing he probably got the same type of speech from Nick, before Grissom spoke again. "Look, not all high school relationships/feelings last, that's life, you of all people know that."

Catherine walks up to her friend before speaking a little lower so no one could hear, if there was anybody else in the parking lot that was. "You are right. But for one, I think you of all people know that I didn't break up with Nick because I stopped loving him. And two, we all saw it was different and special between you and Sara, your guy's relationship was the envy of the whole school, even though you guys never really over flaunted it." She paused for a second, but when she saw the pain in his eyes, she places her hand on his shoulder and continued. "I can see how much you still love her, despite the pain you still feel."

Grissom nodded with another sigh. "You're right, I do on both things you mentioned, and while there is no doubt I'll always love her, the facts are she is engaged and she lives in San Francisco, two major strikes against me right there. I got the answers to the mystery on why she left, so maybe it's really time to just let go."

Catherine could see how that made him feel on saying that, so she gives him a sympathy look and spoke softly. "And whatever you decide I'll be behind you, I'm sorry we lost contact after things turned south, but I'm here for you now, so if you ever need to talk to me without being judged or pressured into anything, you know where to find me."

Grissom gave her a little smile and replied. "Thank you, Cath."

Catherine gave him a little smile as she brought him in a hug, and while she ran her hand up and down his back, she spoke again. "But before I officially stop talking about, you know who, I just have to ask, what if she wasn't engaged and was here?"

Grissom chuckled as he shook his head as he stepped back from her "And you know how much I don't like what if's."

Catherine pats him on the shoulder before she started walking toward her CSI issued vehicle, then spoke as she opened the driver's door. "Yeah, and if there is one thing in life that I learned, anything can happen. I'll see you later."

As Grissom nodded, Catherine got into the vehicle, then he sighed one more time before getting in his vehicle, ready to get his mind on his job, the only thing he was completely sure about right now.

* * *

After Shift

Once shifted ended and their paperwork was turned in, Catherine, Grissom and Warrick were in the locker room getting their stuff so they could leave the lab, and just as Warrick closed his locker, he smiled when he saw Nick walk in the room. "Hey Nick, we are going to eat breakfast as a team, you want to come?"

Nick cleared his throat and said. "Uh..."

He paused for a second as he looked at Catherine, but she gave him a little smile and nod. "Yeah, you can come along. You are part of the team and it's kind of tradition to eat at the diner a couple of times a week."

Nick smiled back with a nod as he looked at Warrick again. "Alright man, save a spot for me. I'll meet you guys there."

They all nodded with smiles as they closed their locker doors before walking out of the room, which Warrick had patted him on the shoulder before he had stepped out.

When Nick was alone, he took a breath as he walked to his locker. His first day here wasn't as bad as he had feared. Of course to really test how it would work out with him being here though, he'll actually work with her, and he knew that day would come very soon.

After Nick arrived at the diner and had sat down next to Warrick, they ordered breakfast, and not long after their meal was on the table, their time together was interrupted when the sound of a little girl's voice was heard. "Mommy."

Catherine looked up from her food and smiled before getting up off the chair and heading toward her eight year old daughter, then kneeling down and holding out her arms for her.

As the mother and daughter interaction was going on, Nick was watching the scene and spoke with amazement. "Wow, look at Lindsey, she's getting so big."

While he's never met her personally, he knew about the little girl, and was shocked when he had found out Catherine had a baby, and had gotten married after they had broken up, which was another reason on why he had stayed away for so long.

As Warrick and Grissom nodded, they noticed that Nick couldn't take his eyes off of them, and couldn't help but think that he still has a bad for Catherine.

Once Catherine had pulled back from her daughter, who had blond hair and blue eyes like her mother, she smiled at her and said. "Lindsey Honey, why don't you go to the table. I'll be there in a minute."

Lindsey smiled with a nod, then after saying bye to her daddy, she ran to the table. "Uncle Warrick!"

Warrick smiled as he picked up the little girl. "Hi Linds, how are you?"

She smiled and replied. "Fine, Hi Uncle Grissom."

Even though she didn't know Grissom for very long, she knew him and her mother were great friends, and she thought he was really cool.

Grissom smiled and replied. "Hi, sweetie."

Then Lindsey looked over at Nick and asked. "Who are you?"

Nick smiled before replying. "I'm Nick Stokes, best friend to Warrick, a friend to Grissom..."

She cuts him as she asked. "And to mommy?"

Before he continued, Catherine and her almost ex-husband was starting to get loud, making Lindsey sigh. "Mommy and daddy are fighting again."

Warrick cleared his throat and said. "How about getting you a hot chocolate?"

Lindsey nodded with a smile, and as they were heading toward the counter, Grissom stood up from his seat and started walking over toward Catherine and Eddie.

Eddie smirks while looking at Grissom once he had stopped next to Catherine. "Well look at this, your knight in shinning armor is coming to rescue you. You know the moment I meet you, I've had a feeling you two..."

Grissom cuts him off. "Leave Eddie."

But Eddie wasn't budging, instead he looked over Catherine's shoulder, seeing Nick at the table, who hadn't moved his eyes away from Catherine, then he smiled before looking at Catherine. "It's him, the one that got away, isn't it? Or if I remember correctly, the one you let get away."

Catherine took a breath, trying to calm herself before speaking. "Just leave, you've made a big enough scene already."

Eddie looked at Warrick, who was back at the table, Nick, and Grissom watching him, making sure he didn't do anything else to Catherine. Then he looked at Catherine and shook his head before turning and walking out of the diner as the other customers went about their own business.

Catherine took a breath as she closed her eyes for a second while whispering. "I'm sorry. He's just really ticked off that I shut down any of his attempts to reconcile."

Grissom just placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered back. "There is nothing to apologize for. Are you ok, though?"

She nodded, then after taking another breath, she turned around before they headed back toward the table, and once they got there, she smiled at Lindsey, who was sitting on Warrick's lap, and said. "I'm sorry sweetie."

She gave her mother a little smile back. "It's ok, are you ok mommy?"

Catherine picked Lindsey up, who had wrapped her arm's around her mother's neck and her legs around her waist. "I am now. How about helping me with my breakfast, then we can go home and have a little cuddle time."

Lindsey nodded with a excitement while Catherine walked to her side of the table, then as she was sitting down she looked at Warrick and Nick. "I'm sorry guys."

They waved it off with sympathy looks, even though they wanted to say more about it, but with Lindsey there, they let it go.

One everybody had their meal, and while Warrick and Grissom was outside with Lindsey, Catherine was standing in the checkout line alone until Nick, who had just came from the bathroom stopped next to her and asked with concern. "Are you really ok? What's his problem anyways?"

He's never met him personally either, but he could never see Catherine with someone like that. It seemed he had a short temper that could make him snap at any minute, then Nick's blood started to boil a little while thinking if he had done anything to physically hurt her or her daughter, because he wouldn't stand for that.

Before Nick's thought's took him too far, Catherine spoke as they stepped forward. "He's just ticked off that I shut down his attempts of getting back together with me."

Nick raised an eyebrow, and if he really thought about it, his heart started to skip a beat or two. "Getting back together? As in you two are..."

Catherine hands the money to the cashier as she cut him off. "We are currently separated. In the direction of a divorce as far as I'm concerned."

After grabbing the money, Catherine and Nick started walking toward the exit of the diner as Nick spoke with a genuine concern. "I'm sorry, Cath."

Even though the thought of her being married to another guy, nearly kills him, he was still upset for her since he knew she must have felt something for him, or else she wouldn't have married him.

Catherine was going to respond to that, but she couldn't help but smile softly at him, which caught Nick's attention, so he asked. "What?"

As they stepped out of the diner, she replied with the smile still on her face. "I've missed that."

More skipping beats in his heart as he asked. "Missed what?"

"You calling me Cath."

She may have heard it lots of times through her life now, but it was always something special when it came from him.

Nick smiled a little bigger, which made her heart skip a few beats, before he replied. "I've missed saying it."

They remained eye contact until their moment was interrupted when they heard Lindsey ask if her mother was ready to go.

Catherine cleared her throat before speaking again. "I better go, I'll see you next shift."

Nick nodded as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, 'goodnight'."

"'Goodnight'."

After one more smile, Catherine turned around and started walking away, which Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her until she was out of sight, and by then he had missed Grissom saying his goodbyes and goodnights to the guys.

Then he was startled back to reality when Warrick had placed his hand on his shoulder while chucking. "Man, you still have a bad for her."

Now Warrick knew that Nick was still carrying something for Catherine, but to see the looks in person again, it was like he was back in high school.

Nick sighed as they started walking toward Warrick's vehicle since Nick had been using a cab to get around at the moment, then said. "That obvious?"

"A blind man can see it."

"I know I shouldn't be feeling this way anymore, but it's Catherine. She was my first...well, basically everything, and seeing her again, despite what happened, just brings back every good moment I've ever shared with her." As they stopped at Warrick's vehicle, he continued while Warrick unlocked the doors. "But that's all I have right? The memories?"

They get in and closed their doors before Warrick asked. "Why can't you have more? Why can't you two have something real again? It looks like she'll become a free woman soon. And I know you have things you have to really talk about, but what else is really stopping you..." He trials off for a second before continuing. "It's not Lindsey it is? Because..."

Nick shakes his head with a smile. "Of course not, she's a part of Catherine, the best parts." Warrick smiled with a nod before Nick continued after a sigh. "I just don't want to get hurt again."

Warrick nodded in understanding before replying. "I hear you, but what was one of the biggest reasons you think it didn't work out before?"

Nick thought about it for a second before replying. "Different colleges, so different locations."

"Yeah, and what would be 'bringing you back' sort of speak."

Nick smiled. "Same career path resulted in being in the same location again."

Warrick smiled with a nod. "Exactly. Trust me Nick, things may have changed during the years, but her feelings haven't."

Outside of Sara, Nick trusted Warrick the most, so he did believe him when he had said that. Plus, he saw the way she was looking at him, there was no way he was seeing things, something was diffienetly still between them.

Nick nodded before speaking. "I do trust you. I just want to get our friendship back first, and let things go from there."

Warrick started his vehicle as he nodded. "Alright your call."

"Thanks Warrick."

Warrick waved it off. "Sure."

"Not about that, well not all about that." Warrick looked at him after he came to a stop at the exit of the parking lot to the diner while Nick continued. "Since I never said it, thank you for looking after her. I know there was only so much you could do, but I'm glad she had somebody to turn to when she needed it."

Warrick cleared his throat as he drove out onto the road. "Yeah, no problem." After a short pause, Warrick asked. "So, you still staying with me until you find a place?"

Just as he was answering, his cell phone starts to ring. "Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble?"

Warrick shook his head with a smile as Nick finally answered his phone while putting it on speaker. "Hey Sara, you're on speaker."

"Who else is there?"

Instead of Nick speaking, Warrick did. "That would be me."

"Hi Warrick, how are you?"

"I'm fine girl. I miss you though."

"Aww, I miss you too Rick."

"Well, now that we have Nicky boy back in Vegas, it's your turn. We need our third musketeer, this city just isn't the same without you here."

While Warrick and Nick smiled, Sara chuckled before replying. "Thank you, and maybe someday."

"Hey, I'll take it, least it wasn't an outright no, right Nick?"

With the smile still on Nick's face, he agreed, then Sara asked. "So, Nicky, how was your first night back in Vegas?"

Nick took a breath before filling Sara in about the lab here, enjoying this moment with this two best friends.

* * *

AN: Find out what's Sara's decision next chapter. Please review.


	8. Back in Vegas?

AN: Thank you for reviews, here is the next chapter. I think you'll enjoy this chapter a little.

* * *

Chapter 8: Back in Vegas?

One week later

After Catherine had left their breakfast gathering early, Grissom, Nick and Warrick were still at the diner when the diner door opened, then as they were finishing laughing at something Warrick had said, they heard a voice they weren't expecting. "Hey guys, is that job offer still available?"

The guys looked toward that voice with surprise, while Grissom's heart started racing at the sound of it, seeing her standing there and asking, in a way, if she could stay in Vegas so they'll be in the same city again.

His thoughts get interrupted before they could travel further, when she spoke again with a smile. "Don't all stand up and greet me at once."

Nick and Warrick chuckled as they stood up from their seats before Warrick took a few steps toward her and wraps his arms around her, making her chuckle while saying. "I do have to breathe, though."

Warrick chuckled again as he eased his grip on her. "Sorry."

She waved off his concern, then after pulling back, he smiled. "It's nice to see you back here, it's been awhile."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yes it has, too long."

After one more hug, he pulled back so Nick could get his hug, and after they pulled back from one another, Sara and Grissom looked at one another for a few seconds in silence, then he cleared his throat before he spoke softly while his heart was still racing. "It is nice to see you again."

While her heart was racing, she nodded with a small smile. "You too."

After another couple of moments of just looking at each other, she cleared her throat this time before asking again. "So, is the job offer still available?"

Nick and Warrick looked at Grissom, almost like they were begging, and Grissom chuckled while shaking his head before looking at Sara with a smile, making her heart skip a few more beats. "Let's see how our supervisor feels about it."

But really he didn't see it being a problem since they haven't filled that last spot yet.

The guys smiled as they looked at Sara again while she nodded her head. "Yeah, let's."

Grissom nodded again before he looked at the guys, knowing they'll want to go with her. "I'll take care of the bill and I'll meet you three at the lab."

Once the guys nodded, the three of them walked toward the exit of the diner already laughing and happy about the reunion, and Grissom had to take a few moments to calm his heart down before he could take care of his next task.

* * *

After Grissom made it to the lab and into the break room, where Sara was with the other guys, he asked her to follow him, and once they were at Jim Brass's office, which was closed, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Grissom opened the door and peaked his head in. "I don't mean to bother you, but I have someone here asking for an interview for the last spot on the team."

Jim Brass sighed as he sat back in his chair; he's already been through too many interviews to count, and it wasn't that they seemed bad, he just didn't feel they had fit with team. But then again, if Grissom was personally bringing one to him, like he did when he talked up Nick, it had to be somebody worth while, so he nodded. "Ok, bring her in."

Grissom smiled and stepped to the side to let Sara in first, and after she was and he hast stepped in behind her, he closed the door before they both headed for the desk.

Jim Brass stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Jim Brass, Supervisor to the Night shift, and you are..."

He trailed off as Sara took the hand that was offered before replying. "Sara Sidle."

He nodded as he released her hand, then spoke after clearing his throat. "I'm going to need your..."

Sara cuts him off as she handed him her file. "Application, Transfer papers, and references and recommendations are all in here. And any thing else that I failed to put in there that you need, I'm sure it won't be a problem getting them."

Brass sat down with the file in his hand with a smile on his face. "Prepared, I see."

Grissom couldn't help but secretly smirk, knowing her to be always that.

Sara nodded with another smile on her face. "Always, sir."

Brass waved off the formality. "How about just calling me, Jim or Bass."

Sara nodded in understanding. "Yes Si...I mean Jim."

Brass nodded as he opened her file, and right away he was impressed when he saw her education history, then when he got in a little depth of her CSI record, he couldn't believe how dedicated she was, which was just somebody he would love to have on his team.

After a few more moments, he noticed that few of the references and recommendations she had were from his team here, so he spoke as he looked up at her again. "I see you have references and recommendations from a few people here, they must put you in high regard, especially Grissom."

A tingle went down Sara's spine at that comment as she just smiled and looked down shyly, which Brass thought that was endearing, then he cleared his throat as he closed the file. "I do have to look at a few more applications and an interview or two, and I don't want to get your hopes up too much, but I like what I see, so I'll let you know by the end of the day."

Sara, who had lifted her head when he started speaking, smiled again as she held out her hand. "Thank you."

Brass smiled as he shook her hand with a nod. "You're welcome."

After they released hands, she turned and headed for the office door, and after opening it, she saw Nick and Warrick standing not far from the door looking at her, wondering if they should be happy or not, and she just chuckled while shaking her head. "Chances look good."

They chuckled and cheered, then Nick looked at Grissom and asked. "So, you want to come hang out with us?"

Grissom shook his head and waved his hand. "No, it's ok, have fun."

He wanted them to have their own reunion.

Nick nodded with a smile as Brass spoke from behind his desk. "But not too much fun, remember you have a job to do later tonight."

"Right boss."

Then after Sara turned around and said bye to Grissom, the three of them started walking down the halls smiling.

When it was just Brass and Grissom, Brass skimmed her file again before looking up at him. "She seems almost too good to be true, I can see why you recommended her."

Grissom just shrugged his shoulders while putting his hand in his pockets. "Yeah. Just doing my job, Jim."

Brass raised his eyebrow. "And why do I have a feeling there is more to that, a more personal reason on wanting her here?"

Grissom smiled as he turned around, and while walking toward the door, he replied. "Well, whether it's a personal reason or not to wanting her here, you are the boss, so it's up to you whether you want one of the best CSI's on the team, or risk losing her to another shift, or lab."

After the office door clicked shut, Brass shook his head with a smile.

Grissom was always good at avoiding the personal questions and knew exactly what to say to get his point across.

His moment to himself was interrupted when his office phone rang, so he cleared his throat and answered it. "Brass...Yeah, send him in, thank you, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked down at the file again. He had to go through the formality of the interviews and view other applications, but in his mind and how he felt towards the team, the spot was already taken.

* * *

Later that evening

After Nick, Warrick and Sara hung out for a few hours, Warrick headed home to get some rest while Nick invited Sara to his apartment, which since he just moved in a few days ago, it wasn't set up to his liking, but Sara didn't mind.

When he had woken up from his nap, he gets up before Sara made them sandwiches, and once they were sitting on the couch in the living room, he asked the question, which he was sure wasn't the only one to have it. "So, you going to tell me?"

She raises an eyebrow before asking. "Tell you what?"

He smirked back. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that a certain finger is now bare."

Sara nodded, she figured that would be coming up soon, then she sighed as she looked down at her bare finger. "Yeah, I had to listen to my heart and staying in San Francisco and marrying him would be doing the opposite of what I feel. He was sad that I broke it off, but he seemed to understand." When she looked up, she saw a smirk and knowing look on his face, so she smiled, also with a knowingly. "And yes, you don't have to tell me 'I told you so'."

Nick smiled a little bigger as he placed his hand on her arm. "It's just I've known you since you were 11 years old, I've seen you when you were at your happiest and really in love, and like I said before, I don't doubt you had feelings for Jimmy and was happy with him, but you and I both know that there is only one man you've ever been truly in love and happiest with and could actually build a life with." When Sara looked down at the carpeted floor, Nick continued. "But just to set the record straight, you still love Grissom?" He knew without a doubt, but he just wanted to hear her finally admit it.

Sara took a breath before looking at Nick with bright eyes. "Yes, of course I still love him, apart of me always had and I always will." Nick smiled as he brought his best friend in a hug before she continued softly. "But I think we need a little time before we go there again, so please..."

Nick cuts her off. "I'll back off, I got it. I know exactly how you feel."

Sara nodded in understanding as they pulled back from one another, then she smiled again. "Thank you."

"No problem, still best friends, right?"

"The Best."

As they smiled at one another again, their moment was interrupted when Sara's cell phone rang, so she cleared her throat and reached for her shoulder bag that was laying on the arm of the couch before grabbing her phone and answering it. "Sidle."

"Yes, Ms. Sidle, this is Jim Brass, and I am officially welcoming you to the night shift team. Come by before shift and get your badge and your assigned gun. If you want you can wait till tomorrow to officially start, but it's up to you."

Sara smiled as she replied. "I would like to start as soon as possible, and thank you very much."

"No, thank you, Ms. Sidle, we are lucky to have you. I'll see you later tonight, then."

"Yeah, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

When she hung up the phone Nick asked with a smile showing up on his face. "So..."

She nods with another bright smile. "I got the job, it looks like I'm staying."

He chuckled as he brought his best friend his arms again for a hug.

When they pulled back again, he continued. "And you can stay here for as long as you want."

It wasn't the biggest place, but least it was bigger than her San Francisco apartment.

"Thank you Nick, I don't want to take too much of your space, so hopefully it won't be for very long."

He nodded as he picked up his sandwich. "Ok, whatever works."

Sara nodded back as she picked up her sandwich, and just before taking a bite of it, she asked. "So, you know about my situation, what about yours?"

He swallowed his bite before asking with a raised eyebrow. "My situation?"

"Yeah, you and Catherine, what's the deal?"

He sighed before telling her how he still felt for the blond beauty, while Sara thought about moving back here was the greatest feeling she's had in a long time, and while she knew that she needed to get things back on track with Grissom to feel like she'd have a solid future, she had a really great feeling about that too.

Things were looking brighter than it had been in a very long time, and she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. I know there are questions regarding Catherine and Nick, and they'll be answered soon. Please review.


	9. Ready & Secrets Revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. I just want to remind you all it's an AU so anything is possible. There is twist, if you really didn't see it coming, at the end.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ready & Secrets Revealed

3 weeks later

After shift ended 25 minutes ago Grissom had said 'goodnight' and 'goodbye' because he was leaving for an entomologist conference in Seattle for a couple of days, and while Catherine was out of the room, tying up a few lose ends to her case, Nick, Warrick and Sara were unwinding in the break room.

Nick sits back down in the chair he had been sitting in before he started washing his coffee cup, then looked at Warrick and smiled. "Hey Rick, do you think our bug-man will find a new bug-woman while he is away?"

Warrick, who had been looking at a sports magazine, looked at Nick like he was crazy for a second, because not only did he know his best friend was a full supporter of Sara and Grissom, the thought of Grissom finding another woman to be with felt so out of place. Not that it couldn't happen, or didn't happen in the last 10 years, but Warrick firmly believed that Grissom's heart was still with Sara.

But then he saw the look in Nick's eyes and on his face, and realized what he was doing, so he decided to play along with a smile of his own. "I guess that is possible. I mean going to a different city, away from any responsibilities other than doing what you were there for, meeting other people with the same interest and passion, it could..."

Sara, who had been reading before the guys started talking, looked up from her book and cuts him off with a worried look on her face. "You don't think that could really happen, do you?"

Of course she knew that it could, being surrounded by other people, more specifically women, with the same interest could definitely spark something, which thinking of that set her heart racing, and not in a good way.

Her moment of silence was interrupted when Nick continued with the baiting. "We are just saying that anything is possible."

Sara frowned and started to stutter. "But...Me...I'm...here, and..."

Nick cuts off her incomplete sentence. "Yeah you're here, and I'm sure he knows by now that you and Jimmy had broken off the engagement, but he doesn't know how you truly feel about him, so..."

Sara cuts him off this time as she stood up quickly. "You're right, while he's away, it could make him decide to finally move on, and he as every right to if he decides he wants to, nothing is stopping him." She grabbed her shoulder bag and stuffed her book in there as she continued while her heart was pacing again, this time in a slightly better way, knowing she was making the right decision, the first one in a long time, outside of her more recent choices. "I...uh...I have to go talk to him, I have to tell him that I love him before he leaves."

Warrick and Nick held the smiles inside while watching Sara rush toward the door, but then they held their breaths a little as she turned around and looked at them before pursing her lips and shaking her head with a smile. "I just figured out what you guys were doing."

She was so wrapped up on thinking what could happen while Grissom was away, she didn't fully realize what the guys were really doing until that moment.

Nick and Warrick finally showed her their smiles as Nick replied. "I know you didn't want a push, but face it, Sara, you're ready for him, you were ready the moment you decided to come back here."

She nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "You're right, I did."

She had been wanting to talk to Grissom since she's been here, she just didn't know how to start the conversation. But now she couldn't hold back anymore because he needed to know how she felt before he left.

He nodded with a bigger smile. "Now, what are you still standing there for, go get him back."

Sara smiled wider as Warrick spoke. "Yeah, and do whatever you have to do, we'll cover for you if you need it."

Sara then nodded before finally rushing out of the room, ready to get back the love of her life.

When Nick and Warrick were alone, they started laughing as they high-fived one another, happy for their accomplishment, then Warrick replied once they calmed down. "Now, it's your turn."

Nick raised his eyebrow as he asked. "My tur..."

But was cut off when Catherine had walked into the room and spoke with a tone that had a seriousness to it. "Nick, can we talk?"

Nick's eyes moved from Warrick to Catherine with a nod while clearing his throat. "Yeah, sure."

Hearing Catherine's tone made him feel like they needed to be alone, so Warrick stood up from his seat. "I'll talk to you later, man."

Nick moved his head to look at his best friend with a nod. "Yeah, later."

After Warrick patted him on the shoulder, he left the room, leaving Catherine and Nick alone.

A few silent moments went by before Catherine looked down at the floor, making Nick stand up from his chair while asking softly. "What's going on, Cath? What do you want to talk about?"  
When she looked back up, she started to have tears in her eyes, which concerned him greatly, so going on instinct, he cupped her cheek and asked softly again. "What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

She sniffled while her heart was racing, both because of his hand on her cheek and what she came in here to tell him, even though a part of her knew this wasn't the place to say anything but she just couldn't hold back anymore. "I have tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago. I'm so sorry Nick...I..."

She gets cut off when her phone started to ring, so she cleared her throat and sniffled as Nick removed his hand from her cheek. "You should get that."

Catherine nodded as she grabbed her phone from her pocket, then without looking at the caller ID, she answered it. "Willows." Then she gasped before speaking quickly. "Is she alright...I'll be right there...Thanks mom, I love you too."

She hung up while Nick was looking at her with more concern than he had been before, but before he could ask, she spoke. "That was my mom, Lindsey is in the hospital with a high fever. She said that she'll be alright, but I have..."

Nick cuts her off with a nod. "Come on, I'll take you."

Catherine shook her head. "You don't..."

Nick cuts her off again with a smile. "I want too, besides I don't want you driving when you're this upset."

Catherine gave him a little smile with a nod. "Ok, let's go."

After Nick nodded, they left the break room together while both of them were still worried, but Nick also couldn't help but be very curious on what Catherine wanted to tell him.

* * *

While Sara was driving as fast, but safely, as she could, with upbeat music filling the car, she couldn't help but feel giddy on what she was doing.

Ever since finding out what really happened, she was still kicking herself for letting go the best thing, outside of her education and career, that ever happened in her life.

She silently shook those thoughts away a second later while she thought. _'Never again.'_ She was never going to let him go again.

When she arrived at the airport, she parked in the temporary parking before getting out and racing toward the entrance, hoping she wasn't too late. Then after finding out the gate number and saw that the plane was on time, she started running again while other people were watching her, and she would bet some, ones who were the romantics, were wondering if her running had anything to do with stopping the one she loved from leaving her, which wasn't technically the case, she just needed to tell him that she loved him.

As she was getting close to the gate number, her thoughts took her back in time, which was the first time she was in this very airport with the one she loved. The situations weren't the same, but it still came to her.

 _Flashback_

 _11 years later earlier_

 _'Final boarding call to Los Angeles California'_

 _After the gang had said goodbye to Grissom since he was leaving to go to college, they gave Sara and him time to themselves, and once they had heard the last call for boarding, they stood up from the chairs they had been sitting in before he immediately wrapped his arms around her while she sniffled in his chest, trying not to cry._

 _He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I know this is hard, but I'll try and see you as many weekends as I can. You gave me hope that this can work for us, that we can get through this distance, so tell me you still believe it?"_

 _She pulled back a little as she looked up into his eyes with a smile. "I do."_

 _He smiled back as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips, but instead of pulling back right after that, they kept their lips together for a few more moments._

 _When they finally pulled back, they placed their foreheads together and sighed before she spoke softly. "I know it won't be easy, and not just now but in the foreseeable future, but I want you to know that I'm so proud of you, Griss. You do what you love doing and follow your heart, but know I'm always with you and here for you."_

 _He whispered back after a small sigh. "I'll always remember that, and remember I'm always with you too."_

 _They pull back a second later, then after one more kiss and long look, so their eyes could share what they haven't said out loud yet, they smiled at each other and she asked. "Call when you land?"_

 _"Of course, and we'll talk about plans of seeing one another again."_

 _"I'll look forward to it, see you later, Griss."_

 _"Yeah, see you later."_

 _They both agreed that this wasn't goodbye since that would feel more permanent, and as far as they were concerned, it wasn't. They will see one another again. Of curse they were hoping sooner, the better._

 _Then he bent down to grab his bag before he looked at her one more time, memorizing her face, before turning and walking toward the gate that lead him to the plane, and only when he was out of sight, did she let her tears go down her cheek, but she wasn't standing alone very long because Nick and Warrick walked up to her and placed their arms around her shoulders for comfort._

 _End of Flashback_

When Sara made it to the correct gate, she saw people boarding, and while she was trying to catch her breath, she kept calling Grissom's name, and of course people looked back at her, but not the one she needed to see. In fact, he was nowhere in sight, and that made her think that he was already on board, that she had missed him, so she started to have tears in her eyes as she looked down.

Her down moment didn't last though, but she didn't mind one bit because she heard that wonderful, soft voice. "Sara? What are you...What are you doing here?"

* * *

Once Lindsey was cleared to go, Nick took Catherine and her home, and once they made it there, he carried Lindsey to her room before putting in her bed with a smile.

Before he had turned and walked out of the room though, she spoke quietly. "Will you read to me, please?"

Nick turned back around to look at the little girl with a smile. "I would love to, sweetie."

Lindsey smiled softly while Nick grabbed one of her books from the nightstand before sitting down on her bed and started reading to her, which Catherine had watched for a few minutes, mesmerized with the scene, before walking towards her living room.

By the time Nick had finished the children's book, he saw that Lindsey had fallen asleep, so he carefully got out of bed and placed her book back on the nightstand before kneeling down so he could make sure she was covered properly before watching her for a few minutes, feeling this connection to her, something he had felt since he met her, which he didn't really understand why that was.

Although, how he felt about this little girl's mother could have something to do with that, or so he thought. It couldn't be more than that, could it?

He took a breath as he stood up, then whispered. "Sleep tight, sweetheart." Before walking out the room and shutting the door until it was cracked.

When he walked back into the living room he saw Catherine standing in front of the mantel looking at a few pictures of her daughter at a young age, then he stopped behind her and whispered. "Your daughter is..." He stops when he heard her sob, so he gets concerned as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Cath, it's ok, Lindsey is going to be fine, they wouldn't have released her from the hospital if she wasn't."

She nodded and sniffled as she turned around to look at him, then replied. "I know, that's not why I have these tears."

Still with concern on his face, he removed one of his hands from her shoulder before cupping her cheek and wiping a few tears away. "Then what's wrong? Seeing you in tears just doesn't look right."

She couldn't help but smile a little before she asked. "So, what is it about my daughter you were trying to say?"

He pushed the small disappointment that he had inside while wondering why she was avoiding his question, then cleared his throat and replied. "I just wanted to tell you that I think your daughter is amazing."

She thought this was the perfect opening, a better one she had to admit, on what she wanted to tell him earlier before they were interrupted, so she softly spoke. "She gets that from her father."

A little taken aback from her response, he cleared his throat again while he removed his hand from her cheek. "Well, then least I know he did one thing right."

While tears were still in her eyes, she answered again. "He's done a lot more than that, he was my true love."

Nick's heart sank as he stepped back a little, while once again taken aback at her response because he always thought, or at least hoped, that he was her true love, just as she was to him. "Cath, I don't..."

Catherine places a finger to his mouth to stop him before speaking softly. "There was something I needed to tell you earlier, and now it's time." Catherine then moved her hand and cupped his cheek while she finished as her heart was racing faster than it had in years. "The reason I said those things about Lindsey's father is because it's you, you're her father."

* * *

AN: What's going to happen next? Will GSR finally reunite? What will Nick say? More to come. Please review.


	10. Reunion & Answers

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Reunion & Answers

Sara looked up with tears in her eyes, and gave him a little smile as he repeated with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She sniffled before replying. "I came to tell you before you left that I love you." He looked at her wide-eyed and was about to speak, but she continued while stepping closer to him. "I've always loved you, I could never stop, no matter what." Then she slowly moved her hand up to his clean-shaven cheek as she finished with tears going down her cheek now. "I want to try again. Please tell me I'm not too late."

Grissom swallowed while he felt the sparks going through his body from not only her words, but the hand on his cheek, something he's missed feeling.

After a short pause though, he took her hand off his cheek with both hands and looked her in the eyes before speaking softly. "Sara, you don't know how much I wanted/needed to hear everything you just said." Sara's heart started to pound while a smile started to grace her lips, until he took a breath and shook his head as he slowly released her hand and stepped back. "But I don't know if I can do it again. You broke my heart, you left me behind without getting the facts. I'm sorry, I can't."

It nearly killed him for saying that, but his heart was still broken and it was hard to trust her with it again.

Sara shook her head with a sharp sob. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to hurt you, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"I know Sara, I honestly do, but..."

She cuts him off, this time with determination in her voice. "I know I need to regain your trust, and I'll do it, I'll do whatever it takes because I'm not giving you up without a fight." She steps up to him, wiping her tears away, then cupping his cheek again while looking him right in his eyes. "Not this time, I swear it."

They looked deeply into one another's eyes in silence, seeing and feeling the strong connection and emotions through them, which was interrupted when the last call for boarding came over the intercom.

He then cleared his throat again before whispering. "I have to go."

She nodded, but before she removed her hand from his cheek, she finished. "I'll let you go, but remember I'm not giving up on you, I'll wait for as long as you want me too."

After she took her hand off his cheek slowly, he looked at her before turning around and started walking away, making her feel sadness all over.

It wasn't the end result she was looking for, but least she got to tell him how she felt, and like she said, she wasn't giving up on him, no matter how long it takes, even though right now it was breaking her heart.

* * *

The moment those words left Catherine's mouth, the world felt like it just stopped as Nick looked at her with wide-eyes. "What did you just say?"

With tears now streaming down her cheeks, she continued. "I said Lindsey's your daughter, she's yours."

Nick took a breath as he shook his head before asking while trying to control his emotions. "How come you never told me? Did anybody else know?" He started to feel a little overwhelmed with so many questions, so he stopped for a second to say. "I uh...I need to sit down."

Catherine nodded and helped him to the couch, and after he had sat down, he looked at her while she sat down on the coffee table so she was in front of him, then he looked down as he whispered. "I wish you would have told me, things would have gone a lot differently."

Catherine took a breath before she replied just as softly. "And that's why I didn't." He looked at her with confusion as she continued. "To answer your second question first, the only person I'm fully aware of knowing the truth is Eddie, I met him when I was two months along. If anybody else knew, I never told them because I didn't want to put them in that position."

Even though she said that, she had a very strong feeling Grissom knew, she just never told him either way.

Believing her, he just nodded as she continued after clearing her throat. "When you had gotten your acceptance letter to Texas A&M you were so happy. It was always your dream school, and if I would have told you that I was pregnant, you would have dropped everything you worked so hard for to stay here, and I couldn't let you give up your dream."

Now Nick was in almost tears. "But I had other dreams, ones that included you. I loved you so much." Catherine nodded as she looked down while he continued. "You broke my heart, and it only got worse when I found out you were getting married and having a child with him." He took another breath as he stood up, then spoke again as he walked over to the mental Catherine had been standing when he came into the room. "Which it turns out it wasn't his child after all." He then picked up the picture of Lindsey at age 3 and smiled a little. "I have felt a connection with her the moment I saw her, now I know why."

Catherine, who had gotten up from the coffee table and stopped a few feet from him, spoke softly again. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Nick. I just thought at the time I was doing the right thing. If it makes you feel any better I've been kicking myself and hurting ever since, feeling guilty even."

Nick closed his eyes for a second, then opened them up and placed the picture frame back on the mantel before turning around. "Of course it doesn't make me feel any better that you were hurting and feeling pain, I would never wish that on you, no matter how upset I am about this."

Catherine nodded, she knew that because that's who he was, which was one of the reason's she loved him so much.

He then cleared his throat before speaking again. "Why him, though?"

She took a breath before replying softly. "He wasn't always like what you witnessed." Nick scoffed as she continued with a small smile. "It's true, he was so different back then, but still so different from..."

She trails off as he whispered. "Me?"

"Yeah." Catherine cleared her throat before she continued, knowing it wasn't going to make him feel that great but wanted to be honest. "Anyways I unexpectedly fell for him, and he fell for me."

Hearing that was breaking his heart a little, but he had to ask. "What, uh...What happened, how'd you two end up like you are now?"

Then Catherine started to have tears in her eyes as she continued. "Because no matter how much I fell for him, there was only one man I was still completely crazy for, and when we both realized that my feelings for you weren't going to change, everything went south and we started fighting more until eventually he cheated on me, and while I wasn't madly in love with him, it still hurt."

He nodded in understanding before speaking, his voice cracking a little. "Did he ever hurt..."

Catherine immediately cuts him off as she shook her head. "No, he never hurt her, he loves her very much."

"And you?"

Despite how he felt about this situation, his blood started to boil at the thought of her ex hurting her, but it started to cool down she replied. "No, not like that."  
After Nick nodded again, and when it became silent for a few seconds, she cleared her throat as she asked. "I'm sure you have more questions, wanting to get to know her."

"Yeah, I just don't know where to start."

"Start from anywhere you like."

He paused for another second, but just as he was about to open his mouth, her cell phone started to ring from the coffee table, so she walked the short distance to it before picking it up, and after looking at the caller ID, she said. "It's Eddie, I have to take it."

Nick nodded, and while she answered her phone, he had turned around and looked at the photo's of his little girl, and just thinking of her as his now, sent his heart racing. He still couldn't believe he was a father, and that one moment once again shifted how he saw his future heading.

* * *

Sara did a sigh before turning around since she couldn't continue to watch him walk away, then as she started to take a few steps away from the gate, she felt a hand on her shoulder before hearing the most wonderful words from the most beautiful voice she's heard in the last ten years. "I love you too."

Sara released another sharp sob a she turned around, and when she saw him with tears in his eyes, she cups his cheek immediately as he spoke with emotion. "I can't do it Sara. I can't just turn you away after hearing everything you said, everything I've been wanting to hear you say, but I'm..."

Sara cuts him while nodding with tears in her eyes as she cupped his other cheek. "I know, you're scared of putting your heart on the line again, but I promise you I won't break it again." She brings him closer to her and places his forehead to hers as she finished. "I can't break it again without breaking mine more in the process."

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.  
He knew he was taking a risk on letting them be them again, but what other option did he have?

Yeah, he could have strung it out on them being apart, but that wouldn't have accomplished anything but more heartache and pain for both of them, and deep down he knew he couldn't do that. He still loved her so much that the thought of giving her unnecessary pain, didn't feel right. So why wait and waste unnecessary time when it was inevitable for them to be back together.

He sighed in content as she whispered. "You better not miss your flight, we can talk more when you get back, I'll be waiting for you."

He pulled his head back so he could look into her eyes, and after a seconds pause, he asked. "Come with me?"

She looked at him with shock as she replied. "What!?"

Grissom gets the boyish grin that Sara had always loved while he replied with a nod and held out his hand. "Yeah, let's go away together, to a different city and talk everything out."

She smiled as she shook her head. "But I don't have a ticket and I..."

Grissom cuts her off while his hand was still holding out for hers. "There is another flight in a couple of hours, we can take that one."

After a small hesitation, Sara slowly moved her hand to his as the smile stayed on her face. "Well, the guys did say they would cover for me, so why not."

Their faces were beaming by the time her hand slipped into his with a mixture of so many emotions ruining through them, ready for the unknown as long as they were facing it together.

* * *

AN: Hope I didn't freak you out too much. More GSR to come on this unexpected two person trip :) Find out what happens when Eddie shows up next chapter. Please review.


	11. Together again

AN: Thank you for the reviews, and the support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Together again

Hours later

After Sara agreed to go with him they left the airport so she could pack a bag, which everything was at Nick's since she was still there. And while she was there packing, she decided that it was time to really find a new place, and not let work distract her so much, especially now that her and Grissom were an item again. She wanted them to have their privacy when they wanted to be somewhere else other than his place.

Then after getting her bag, they called for a cab to take them back to the airport, and after getting there, they got their tickets and had a meal before walking to their gate hand in hand, which really their hands didn't leave each other very much because now that they could do it, they wanted to make up for all that time they had missed out on, so they had a lot to catch up on.

When the plane arrived at their destination, they grabbed their bags and got off the plane before Grissom rented a vehicle and drove them toward the hotel he was staying at, and after he parked, they got out and grabbed their bags before walking to the entrance of the building, once again hand in hand.

They only released hands when they were halfway to the receptionist desk so they could take off their sunglasses, and when they were in front of the desk, the brunette haired, hazel eyed, medium height and build woman smiled at them before asking politely. "How can I help you today, sir?"

Grissom gave the woman a polite smile before replying. "I have a reservation under Gilbert Grissom."

She started to type away on her computer, then after seeing it was confirmed, she got the card keys ready while she told him the room number before handing them to him. "Hope you have a pleasant stay this weekend."

Grissom gave her one more smile with a nod as he grabbed the keys from her. "Thank you."

After she nodded, he turned around so him and Sara could head to the room to drop off their bags before they went sight seeing.

When they made it to the correct room, he slid the key in before opening the door so she could go in first, and once he was in and the door was closed, Sara looked toward the bed, or more like the two queen sized beds before looking at him. "I thought you would reserve a room with one bed?"

He smiled. "Yes well, I changed the reservation while you were packing your bag. I wanted you to feel comfortable on where you slept."

Grissom's consideration were very much appreciated, and she showed him with her eyes how much it meant to her, which she was rewarded with one of his beautiful smiles.

After a second of them just staring at one another, he cleared his throat before asking. "You still want to go sight seeing?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, of course, I want to use the restroom first."

He nodded before she headed to the restroom. Then after she walked out, the two of them left the hotel room to enjoy the sights of Seattle Washington.

* * *

After roaming the city for a bit, even buying a few souvenirs for their friends, Grissom parked the vehicle in the parking lot of a nice restaurant.

When they walked in and were seated, which they felt they were a little underdressed considering most of the men were in suit and ties and the women were in dresses and pant suits, but they didn't care if they were being looked at because they were too busy looking at one another, still just happy to be with one another like this again.

As they were finishing their food, soft music was playing from a live band, and when Grissom saw a few people walk to the middle of the room to dance, he wipes his mouth with his napkin before setting it down on his empty plate and standing up. Sara watched what he was doing, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he held out his hand toward her with a smile. "Dance with me?"

Sara smiled shyly as she replied softly. "Then I'll really be stared at, I'm not really dres..."

But Grissom cuts her off with his eyes beaming. "You still look beautiful to me, besides it's just us, right?"

After another second of hesitation, she placed her hand in his before he helped her up and they walked to the middle of the room and started dancing, which while they were moving their feet, he whispered. "You remember the last time we danced like this?"

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes. "How can I not, it was probably one of the most romantic moments of my life."

He smiled in return with a nod, and as he brought her closer to him, both their minds take them back to when they last shared a dance together.

 _Flashback_

 _11 years earlier_

 _After opening the roof door to a French restaurant, where Grissom and his mom knew the owner/head cook, Sara smiled at the picnic set up with flower petals and a radio near by, she then looked over her shoulder as he asked with his eyes gleaming. "So, you like it?"_

 _Sara turned around and cupped his cheek with a smile and nod. "Of course, this spot means something to me, it's the same spot we had our first date."_

 _He nodded as he placed his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek. "And that's why I wanted to come here instead of my prom."_

 _Instead of going to the Senior/Junior prom, Grissom just wanted the night alone with his girlfriend._

 _After kissing softly on the lips, they pulled back and walked to where their picnic was at, where they spent most of their time, eating, laughing, talking, and just enjoying the time together, then when the time was right, he got up and turned on the radio before holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"_

 _Sara smiled as she placed her hand in his. "You may." After he helped her up, she smirked. "It wouldn't be prom without a couple, right."_

 _He chuckled with a nod, and instead of getting into the stance he had taught her the first time they had danced together, she had her head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist as they moved their feet._

 _They lost track of how many dances they did, but when he took a breath and whispered. "Look at that."_

 _She removed her head from his chest and pulled back so she could look out in the horizon to watch the sun go down. Then they looked at each other, showing one another with their eyes how much that moment meant to them before they leaned toward one another and kissed while feeling all over what they couldn't say out loud just yet_

 _End of Flashback_

When the music stopped, and everybody started clapping, they pulled back from one another so they could look into each other's eyes, showing one another that their minds took them to the same place. Then after a couple of seconds of the intense look between them, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "Want to get out of here, or do you want dessert?"

"No I'm good, we can leave."

After he nodded, they walked back to their table so he could grab the check, then they walked to the cash register so he could pay for their meal before walking out of the building, once again hand in hand.

* * *

Through most of the afternoon and the early part of the evening, while checking on Lindsey from time to time, Catherine went through story after story so Nick could hear everything that involved their daughter, and while most things involved Eddie and it hurt, he enjoyed what he heard.

As she was finishing up the latest story, there was a knock on the door, so she gave him a little smile. "Excuse me, I better get that."

Nick nodded as he asked. "Can I get something to drink?"

She stood up before walking toward the door as she answered. "Of course, help yourself."

He thanked her as he stood up from the couch, then as he was walking toward the kitchen, passing the just opened door in the process, Eddie, who was the one that was at the front door spoke as he stepped in house quickly before Catherine could stop him. "What is he doing here!?"

Catherine hissed. "Eddie, can you keep it down, Lindsey is resting."

He stopped in front of Nick so they were now face to face as he asked again in a whisper but his tone was still rough. "What are you doing here?"

Nick stiffened his body as he spoke with a hard tone. "I think you know exactly why I'm here, and now that you're here, I don't have to make a special call to tell you I'm not stepping out of her life, not now, not ever."

Eddie narrowed his eyes for a second before replying in a hard tone himself. "You know, don't you." Then he looked back at Catherine and raised his voice a little loudly. "He knows, doesn't he!"

Before Nick could answer that, Catherine spoke in a quiet but sharp tone. "Can we take this outside, please. I don't think Lindsey should be finding out anything like this."

The guys nodded as the three of them headed for the back door before they stepped on the back porch, and just as she closed the back door, Eddie shook his head before looking at Catherine. "You wanted him to find out because you wanted me out of her life."

"That isn't true, I know how much Lindsey loves you, and you love her, but Nick is her father and he needed to know, I couldn't/wouldn't keep this from him anymore, I can't live this lie anymore."

Eddie turned his attention toward Nick and spoke with narrowed eyes again. "So you think you can take my family, my life?"

Nick couldn't help but smirk, even though he knew he was provoking the bear when he opened his mouth next. "Why not, I think I can do a better job than you did, you won't see me making the same mistakes."

Eddie's blood was boiling as he spoke in a sharp tone again as he was walking toward him. "You smug son of a..."

But Catherine cuts him off and stood between the men before any fighting could happen. "Guys, please, this isn't helping anything." Eddie stopped his feet but was breathing heavily as Catherine continued with an urgent tone. "Lindsey is the priority here, so why don't we talk about this like adults."

Nick nodded after he took a calming breath. "She's right."

Eddie stepped back with a nod and turned his back from the group with a sigh, and his tone changed to a soft one, a more venerable one than Catherine had heard from him in a long time. "I admit it, I screwed us up, Catherine, and I'll accept that I'll never get you back, but I don't want to lose her, she means everything to me."

Catherine swallowed as her heart was breaking for a man she use care about a lot while she walked up to him and placed her hand on his back. "And you won't Eddie, we'll find away to make this work. But we can't keep this from her, we need to tell her the truth."

Eddie turned around, while Catherine's hand had left his shoulder, to look in her pleading blue eyes, then after a few moments, he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, you're right, we need to."

Catherine smiled, but before she could speak, they all heard the back door open before Lindsey spoke with excitement as she ran toward Eddie. "Daddy, you're here!"

Eddie's face lights up as Catherine stepped to the side so Lindsey could get to him, then after he picked her up, he asked with a smile. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm thirsty."

"Well, we can't have that can we, how about I get you some water and tuck you back into bed."

"And read to me?"

"Absolutely, for as long as you want."

As they smiled at one another, Eddie carried Lindsey inside the house.

After a few seconds, Catherine looked over at Nick with a sympathy look. "Nick, I'm..."

Nick cuts her off while he waved off her concern. "I'll admit that it's hard to see, but as far as she knows, he's her father, so there's nothing I could about that now. But soon Catherine, she needs to know."

Catherine nodded in understanding before asking. "And Eddie's involvement after she finds out?"

Nick sighed this time. "Sharing her with him also won't be easy, but she loves him, and I'm not going to stand in the way of them visiting one another." Then he gets a little emotional at the end. "I just want to be a part of her life and not in the 'uncle' role."

Catherine nodded with a smile as tears came to her eyes. "And you will be Nicky, you're not going anywhere unless you want to."

"I'm not leaving, so don't worry." He sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "I'll just be happy when everything is sorted out."

"Me too, Nicky. Me too."

After Nick nodded, he turned and walked back inside, and after she does a small sigh, she followed him inside.

She knew it was now only a matter of time before things got more complicated, but she knew everything needed to be out so they weren't living lies anymore.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Thing turn a little romantic for GSR, and Catherine and Nick talk about what's going to happen with them next. Please review.


	12. Their Moment

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Warning: Implied/Suggest Adult Behavior. Find out what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 12: Their Moment

Not long after Eddie had left, Nick said goodnight to Lindsey, who still didn't now at the moment who her father was, before he started walking toward the front door with Catherine following him, but he stopped before he got there and turned around, resulting in her stopping a few inches from him, which made their hearts race just a little faster.

Then he cleared his throat and whispered. "I can't lie and tell you that not knowing I was a father all this time really hurt me." Catherine nodded sadly as she looked down, but she didn't look down for long because Nick had cupped her cheek before he continued. "But, I don't want to play any games and deny that what I feel for you is still just as strong as it was the first day I saw you walking in the halls of our high school. But, I also want to get to know you again, and I want to get to know Lindsey and bond with her before we go anywhere as a couple, that is, if you still wa..."

He gets cut off when she placed a finger to his lips before she spoke with tears in her eyes. "Of course I do. I'll wait, for as long as you want."

Nick nodded with a smile, happy they were on the same page with how they feel, then he took a breath and stepped back, knowing that if he was close to her any longer, waiting until the time was right would have flown right out of the window because kissing her was just too tempting at the moment.

He mentally shook his head before clearing his throat while he turned back around toward the door, this time opening it.

After he took a few steps outside though, he stopped again and turned around before speaking. "Oh, before I forget, Warrick and I might need your help at work tonight."

Catherine raised an eyebrow as she asked. "For what?"

"We promised Sara we would cover for her."

A little worry came through her as she asked. "Why, What's wrong?"

Her worry immediately disappeared when Nick started smiling since she knew he wouldn't be smiling if something was seriously wrong with her.

"Let's just say she's fighting to get back what she left behind, and since I didn't get a message from her, I'm assuming everything went alright."

Catherine smile in return, knowing exactly what that meant. "So, they are trying again."

"It seems so, and about time."

"Yeah. I hope they can make it work this time."

Nick nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, Cath."

Catherine smiled as her heart fluttered when she heard him say her nickname, then replied back. "Goodnight, Nicky."

After one more look at one another, he turned and finally walked to his vehicle, even though the temptation of not leaving was still in him.

Catherine watched until he was out of sight before she turned back into the house and closed the door with a sigh.

That wasn't exactly how she wanted Nick to find out about Lindsey, but she was happy that he finally knew, and if she could go back, she would do things very differently. But since she couldn't do that, she was just happy they could finally move forward, and in time, it will be together. Which she'll be waiting for that day, no matter how long it will take because her feelings for him was still just as strong as his.

* * *

After Sara and Grissom made it in the hotel room, they took turns in the restroom to change and get ready for bed, and once Sara had walked out of the bathroom wearing her sleeping clothes, a dark tank top and Harvard sweatpants, she stopped in the middle of the room and watched Grissom, who was sitting up in the right bed with his glasses on while he was working on a crossword puzzle.

When he felt a presence, he lifted his head up and saw Sara standing there, and after realizing she was caught looking at him, she looked down shyly, making him smile and clear his before asking. "So, have you decided?"

She lifted her head up with a raised eyebrow. "Decided what?"

"Where you are sleeping?" Then he smirked. "Or are you just going to sleep right there, standing up."

She smiled, thankful for his way of making an embarrass moment pass them by like nothing, then she cleared her throat before asking softly. "I was hoping I could sleep in your arms tonight."

He smiled wider as he lifted up the blankets as a invitation for her, and her smile got wider as she walked to the left side of the bed. Then after getting in, she scooted closer to him, and once her head landed on his shoulder and his arm were around her shoulders, they both felt like everything was perfect now, like something had been missing the last 10 years was finally found again.

When they were on the last few clues of the puzzle, Sara cleared her throat and whispered. "Griss?"

He looked down at her as she lifted her head up so they could look into each other's eyes. "Yeah?"

"How come we haven't kissed, yet? I mean I'm all for waiting for the perfect moment, but..."

She gets cut off when he spoke softly. "It's been so long since I got to feel what's like to kiss you, and I don't know when I'll be able to stop once I start."

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, tears started to come to her eyes as she cupped his cheek, making both hearts pound at her touch and her words, once she spoke again. "All the more reason not to stop once you start."

Grissom cleared his throat before asking with a shocked tone. "Sara, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She slowly smiled with a nod as she took his glasses off him. "I want you to kiss me like you haven't kissed me in years." She then placed his glass on the nightstand before turning her attention to him again as she cupped his cheek a second time before bringing him closer to her. "I want to feel how much you love me. I'm done waiting for our moment, a moment that shouldn't have taken 10 years to happen."

When their lips touched, it didn't take them long to get their old rhythm back, then as it became more passionate, she ended up with her back on the mattress with him above her.

A little bit later, and just before they went past the point of no return, he pulled back from their latest passionate kiss, and after placing his damp forehead to hers, she spoke while trying to catch her breath. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat before pulling back, and once he caught his breath, he looked her in the eyes and asked with love, passion and concern. "You sure you want to continue, we can stop."

She reaches for his cheek with love in her eyes. "I'm sure, Griss. I want this, I love you."

He smiled with a nod. "I love you too, always."

After a long, deep look, showing one another the emotion in their eyes, he leaned back down and started kissing her again as they pushed forward, taking them past the point of no return.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sara had opened her eyes just as Grissom was coming out of the bathroom after he had taken his shower and changed, and when their eyes met, their faces beamed as he walked over to the side of the bed and bent down so he was more eye level with her. "Good morning, beautiful. How are you?"

With her face still beaming, she moved closer to the edge of the bed before cupping his  
clean-shaven cheek while replying. "Better than I could have imagined."

Grissom, knowing she was talking more about their night than anything else, kind of flushed with embarrassment, which only made him cuter in her eyes, then he placed his hand on top of hers while replying with love and honesty in his eyes. "Last night meant everything to me."

Sara nodded as she replied with the same love and honesty that he had in his eyes. "Me too, Griss." Then she stated to have tears in her eyes. "And I'm sorry. This should have been ours a long time ago, but I took that away from..."

Grissom cuts her off as he shook his head. "Hey, none of that. Do I wish this could've been just ours? Of course, I would be lying if I said I didn't, but what happened was in the past and there is nothing we can do about that now." He took her hand off his cheek and kissed the top of it before continuing. "I love you and I just want to concentrate on the future, so no more apologizing, ok?" As she slowly nodded, he finished. "I know that our life plans got altered a little, but look at us, we're here together again, and I'm looking forward to where the here and now is going to take us, alright?"

Sara gave him a little smile as he now cupped her cheek to wipe a few of the tears that came rolling down her cheek. "I agree."

"I'm glad."

After a moment of just looking at one another, he finally looked at his watch and realized, that as much as he wanted to stay here with her, he better go or he was going to be late, so he sighed as he looked at her, but she spoke, knowing what he was going to say. "You better go so you won't be late."

He nodded with another smile. "I hope you won't get too board, though."

Sara shook her head before replying. "Nah, I brought along a few books to read."

Knowing when she got immersed in her books time will fly by for her, so he just nodded one more time before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips.

When they pulled back, he spoke again. "Then later tonight, I was hoping we could go out for dinner."

"I would love that."

"Alright, I'll see you later. I love you."

After they kissed one more time, she replied softly. "I love you too."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before he sighed as he finally stood up, then after one more smile toward one another, he finally left the room after grabbing his briefcase.

When the door clicked shut, Sara sighed in content as she replayed every moment she shared with Grissom last night, and like she told him, it went beyond what she ever expected to feel, and outside of their first kiss/getting together, it was the best night of her life, and she couldn't wait to see what the here and now will take them next.

* * *

Once Grissom came back hours later, they hung out in the room, cuddling and watching a few movies, then after a bit, they got ready and left the hotel before going to a Bar & Grill that they had seen the first day they were sight seeing.

After he parked the vehicle in the parking lot, he got out first and helped her out before they walked to the building hand in hand.

They had barley walked in when Grissom's shoulder accidentally hit into somebody, and he immediately apologized, but a second later, Sara's blood ran a little cold when she recognized the woman he had accidentally hit, and he was about to say her name, but the slim build, average height, blond haired, hazel eyed woman spoke with a smile before he could. "Gil, wow, it's been awhile."

Grissom gave her a small smile before nodding. "Yes, yes, it has Shelly."

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	13. Lucky to Have Him

AN: Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the slight delay, I've been a little distracted, but here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Lucky to Have Him

As Shelly continued to look at him, he cleared his throat before continuing. "And you remember Sara, don't you?"

Shelly smiled with a nod before finally looking toward Sara. "How can I not? You two were practically joined at the hip in High School, and she was all you talked about." She paused before continuing. "Sara, how are you?"

Confused on what the back end of that comment meant, she smiled politely, even though she didn't quite feel that feeling at the moment. "Fine, how are you?

"Great." Then she sighed a she looked at her watch before looking at them, or more like at Grissom. "It's really nice seeing you again, and I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to run."

Grissom nodded, then Sara got another shock when they had shared a hug, a type of hug that was shared by two people who were comfortable around one another, especially where Grissom was concerned because she knew he wasn't much of a hugger, unless it was with her, which got her extra suspicious about them, before Shelly waved bye and left the building.

When it was just the two of them, Grissom cleared his throat before looking at her. "Let's get a table, shall we?"

Sara nodded before leading the way to an empty table, while she had a strong feeling that what she was feeling wouldn't go away until she got answers. But she also knew getting into it here wouldn't be the best move, so she decided to let it go and enjoy the dinner, or at least try her best to.

* * *

While they were heading back to their hotel room it seemed the tension in Sara was growing each second, so the moment they made it back into the room and the door was closed, Sara finally let it out. "What did she mean when she said 'You was all he talked about?' How close did you two get?"

He sighed, he had a feeling he knew this was coming, before saying. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off. "Don't 'Sara' me. How close did you get to her?"

"It isn't what you are thinking."

Sara snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest and replied sharply. "You have no idea what I'm thinking right now."

Grissom looked at her with a little shock after hearing the tone, so he started to speak. "Don't tell me you're jealous..."

Sara cuts him off, almost shouting. "Well, what am I suppose to feel? I spent the last ten years thinking you had cheated on me with her. Then come to find out by hearing that comment and observing how comfortable and close you two seem, it looks to me something happened between you two." Then she started to have tears in her eyes as she whispered. "So, how close did you two get?"

Grissom wanted to make a point that he had a right to see whomever he wanted since she was the one that left him. But seeing how much the woman he loved was in distress about this whole thing stopped him from getting too upset, so he took a breath to calm himself before speaking. "The summer after my last year in Chicago before I started in the lab at Minneapolis, I went to visit my mom, and Shelly and I ran into each other at a supermarket and we got to talking, then we decided to go out for drinks, and it lead to a couple more times."

Sara closed her eyes as she sat down on the bed while he continued while walking up to her. "But that was it and nothing happened."

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him before speaking softly, holding onto her tears. "Why?"

Grissom gave her a little smile as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it as he replied softly. "Because my heart was still with only one woman. And the reason she said what she did was because I think your name, while not really meaning too, came up about 95% of the time."

She then raised an eyebrow as she asked. "And the other 5?"

He smirked. "What do you think? What's my other passion in life."

She couldn't help but smile as she replied. "Your bugs."

"You got it." He then sighed as he shook his head. "We had completely different interests and passions, so we parted with a hug before she went her way and I went mine. I haven't seen her since, well, until tonight with you." He then removed his hand as he sighed again, feeling a little hurt. "You can believe me or not, but that's the truth."

Sara frowned a little, realizing that he still didn't think she trusted him, which she understood, then she shook her head from those thoughts as she took his hand and replied softly. "I do believe you." Then she closed her eyes with a sniffle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that. I don't want to be the type of woman that gets jealous over things like this. I'm not that kind of woman."

Grissom nodded, he knew that with his whole heart, as he squeezed her hand before asking in a soft tone. "But you seem to get that way when it comes to me, why?"

She cleared her throat before looking down at their hands. "Because I lose a lot if I lost you, and the thought of a woman taking you away, especially a more beautiful one, just kills me inside."

As Sara closed her eyes again, Grissom shook his head as he cupped her cheek with his other hand before replying in a reassuring tone. "Sara, open your eyes, please." When she did, she noticed he had tears in his eyes while he continued. "You'll never lose me, especially to another woman because I already have the most beautiful one sitting right next to me, so why look anywhere else?"

Sara couldn't help but be flattered and embarrassed of his comment, so she looked down while shaking her head and whispering. "Griss, I..."

But he cuts her off as he kissed her temple and whispered against it. "It's true. There will never be another woman that I'll love more than you or that I'll find more attractive, you're it, Sara. End of story. Which by now you should know it was end of story a long time ago." He then kissed her temple one more time before pulling back and continuing. "And as much as I love you Sara, more than I can put into words, I need to know that you're not going to get all freaked out every time I talk to an attractive woman, we can't go through life..."

Sara cuts him off as she nodded. "Like that, I know. I'll work on it." He gave her a little smile in encouragement, then she sighed as she looked down at their hands again. "I guess I just sometimes feel that I'm not good enough for you."

Grissom started to chuckle, and just as she was looking at him with an almost offended look, he shook his head and started to speak. "Are you kidding me?" He then calmed down as he continued. "I sometimes feel the same thing."

Her look changed and she gave him another smile. "Then I guess we both have some things to work out then."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as his eyes sparkled. "As long as we're working on it together."

She leans toward him and kisses him softy on the lips before wrapping her arms around him in a hug, which he reciprocated while she whispered. "Always."

They sighed in content as they continued to hold one another, than after a few seconds of silence, she whispered again. "Hey, Griss?"

He hand his hand up and down her back as he whispered back with his eyes closed. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever gotten jealous?"

She didn't know why she wanted to know, she just did.

His response was immediate. "Yeah, every time a man looks your way."

She chuckled a little as she pulled back. "I'm serious."

With his eyes open, he nodded with a small smile. "I am too...You don't know how many times I..."

But he gets cut off when she placed a finger to his lips and said with a more serious tone. "Griss."

He sighed with a nod, then spoke after taking her hand. "You have to promise not to laugh, though."

That got her intrigued, so she said with the straightest face she could give him. "I can only promise that I'll try not to laugh."

Knowing that was as good as a promise he was going to get, he took a breath before speaking softly while looking down at their hands. "For the longest time it was Nick."

Sara tried, she really did, but it only took seconds before she couldn't hold it in, and she cracked up laughing as she shook her head. "Nick!? Oh my gosh, you were jealous of Nick?"

Grissom just shrugged as he continued. "You two were, still are really close. In fact, Warrick could probably be in there too."

Which only made Sara laugh a little harder, then she shook her head and started to speak once she had calmed down. "I promise, while I don't doubt they're attractive back then or even now, nothing beyond friendship has ever happened between either men, I just always saw them as brothers. They even protected me as such." As Grissom nodded with a smile on his face, she gets a wider smile on her face as she continued. "Although, there was this interesting scenario during one year at Christmas time where I was caught under a mistletoe with the both of them."

Grissom looked at her with a little shock for a couple of seconds, but when he saw the smirk on her face with a glint in her eyes, telling him she made that up just to get a rise out of him, he smiled and said. "Oh you."

Then he started to reach for her as she was moving off the bed, knowing what he was going to do, but wasn't fast enough and he had caught her around the waist and took her down on the bed and started to tickle her while pining her down on the mattress, making her laugh and squirm, trying to get free. But when she realized it was no use, she tried speaking while trying to catch her breath. "Ok, Ok, you win."

After one more tickle, he removed his hands from her side with a smirk, and moved off of her before they were laying face to face while trying to catch their breaths, then once they had them, Grissom moved his hand to cup her cheek as he whispered. "So, are we good?"

Sara smiled as she leaned her head toward him. "We're good, getting better each second."

He started to smile, but was cut off when her lips had touched his, and before it took a turn to the passionate side, Grissom kisses her softly before pulling back, so he could tell if she wanted to take things further, he didn't care if they've already done this before, he was still looking for consent.

Once she opened her eyes a second later, she gave him a little nod and smile before cupping his cheek and bringing him back toward her so they could continue their night.

* * *

Next Morning

After they slowly woke up, they were cuddled in each other's arms, then he kissed her head softly as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm as she ran her thumb up and down his smooth chest.

They sighed in content, and after a few more moments of silence, she spoke. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could eat something right about now."

He smiled before replying. "I could too, do you want room service?"

Sara shook her head as she looked up at him. "I'm kind of craving something else."

He smiled with a nod. "Ok, I'll get dressed and get it for you."

During their sight seeing adventure, they tried a Café that served the best donuts and coffee they ever had, especially the donuts, and Sara was craving them at the moment.

Sara shook her head again. "No, I'll go. You don't want to risk being late, besides I could use the fresh air."

She did have a point about being late, who knows how long the line would be there, and he still had to take a shower and get ready, so he nodded. "Ok."

They smiled at one another and kissed each other on the lips, then she reluctantly removed herself from his chest and arms, even though she was hungry, and once she grabbed his shirt from the floor, she slipped it on and buttoned it up as she stood up, making the end of the shirt go to her thighs.

After she grabbed her clothes from her bag, she looked toward the bed, and Grissom was just watching her with his head propped on his hand with the most loving look in his eyes, making her smile as she asked. "What?"

He shook his head with the smile getting slightly bigger. "Just admiring your beauty." Sara looked down shyly as she whispered at 'thank you' before walking toward the bathroom.

She didn't care how many times he'll call her beautiful, it will still make her flush with embarrassment and make her heart race like no other.

* * *

Once she had paid for the coffee and donuts, she walked to the exit of the building before walking out when someone coming in had opened the door, she thanked him before walking on the sidewalk in the direction of the hotel, thankful it was only a block away.

Just as she was turning a corner, another person was turning a corner too, but they stopped before they collided with one another, then the other woman gave her a little smile. "Oh, sorry Sara."

Sara gave her a little smile before waving it off. "It's ok, Shelly."

Then she mentally sighed, she felt the universe had it in for her big time at the moment, because seeing Shelly two times in two days wouldn't have ever been on her list of things to do in her lifetime, if she could help it.

The blond nodded, then started walking past Sara before she continued on her journey back to the hotel, but she had stopped a second later when Shelly had turned around and said her name.

When Sara turned back around to look at her, Shelly took a breath before speaking. "I just thought you should know that I was jealous of you in high school."

In her high school time, Shelly probably would have never admitted this out-loud.  
In fact, she would've hid it by being rude and snotty, but the truth was she wasn't in high school anymore and she had grown out of that type of attitude, and could admit when she was wrong, well only on certain times.

Sara stood there in shock to hear that the most popular girl, in not only her own class, but the underclassman too, had been jealous of her. She would have never thought of that, or even hear her admit that.

She finally spoke a few seconds later after clearing her throat. "You were jealous of me?"

Shelly gave her a little smile and nod. "Yes. You just seemed so sure of yourself and knew exactly what you wanted, and not to mention, which I don't mean to sound too high school, but the cutest boyfriend who would do anything for you."

She took a few more seconds before finally replying again. "I may have seemed like those things, but I was far from it, believe me."

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"Thank you." Then Sara couldn't help but get a little smirk. "But, I will say you're right about the cutest boyfriend thing." When Sara saw Shelly laugh before she looked down on the sidewalk, she asked her something, which after she asked it, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer to it. But since the thought had already come to her mind, there was no way it was going to leave until it was answered.

"You really liked him, didn't you?"

Shelly looked at Sara again before nodding. "To everybody we would be considered the oddest couple, I know that, believe me. I mean we couldn't have been more opposite, but sometimes you can't help who..."

Sara cuts her off with a small smile. "We fall for."

Shelly nodded before continuing. "And if I didn't know for a fact that he was still madly in love with you and holding on to the hope that he would see you again someday, I probably would have tried harder." Shelly shrugged her shoulders, as Sara was reeling from the revelation, before she finished. "It might have not mattered in the end, but it would have been nice to see how it could've been."

There was short pause before Shelly finished while shaking her head. "But none of that matters now, so just forget what I said because it's always been you and always will be, just always remember how lucky you are."

Sara then slowly smiled. "I really am, aren't I?"

Shelly nodded with a smile of her own before speaking after clearing her throat. "I got to go, but take care of yourself."

"You too, bye Shelly."

"Bye."

Then they turned and started walking to their destinations.

* * *

When she made it back into the hotel room, she walked past the closed bathroom and placed the coffee tray and the medium sized paper bag on the dresser before walking back to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

Grissom, who was still a little wet from the shower he had taken, was standing in front of the bathroom mirror with only a towel wrapped around his waist, shaving, stopped his actions and asked. "Yeah?"

"It's me, can I come in?"

Grissom gets a smile on his face at the sound of her voice. "Of course."

When she opened the door, she took a second to admire her man before walking up behind him, then she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare shoulder a second later before whispering against his skin. "I just want you to know that I'm very happy and lucky to have you in my life."

Grissom looked at her through the mirror with a raised eyebrow. "What brought that on?"

She gave him a smile back as she placed her chin on his shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Grissom smiled a little bigger, even though he was a tad confused on where this was coming from, but it wasn't like he disliked it. In fact, he felt the same and told her just as much. "Well, in that case, I am too."

After a second of them just continuing to look at one another, she cleared her throat before speaking. "You should hurry up, I don't think you want your coffee and donuts to get cold."

"Ok, I'll be there in minute."

She kissed his shoulder one more time before walking toward the bathroom door, and just as she got there, he turned his head to look at her with one of her favorite smiles. "I also love you."

Sara smiled back with her eyes beaming. "And I love you." Then she finally left the room with the smile still on her face.

Shelly still wasn't her favorite person in the world, but she did help her see how lucky she truly was, and it just made her more determined to hold on to this second chance with him with everything she has.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. They'll be back in Vegas next chapter. Please review.


	14. Surprising Offer

AN: Thanks for the reviews, Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Surprising Offer

1 day later

After waking up they took their time to get out of bed before getting ready and packing so they could be ready for when they had to leave for the airport so they could head back to Vegas.

When they checked out of the hotel, they headed to the Café they fell in love with before heading to the airport, and once they got there and the rental car was signed back in, they grabbed their tickets and walked to their gate hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

Before they knew it they were back in Vegas and walking toward the exit of the airport, once again hand in hand, then as they reached the doors, he started to speak after clearing his throat. "So, could I interest you in a home cook meal tonight?"

Sara could hear a hint of nervousness so she couldn't help and smile as she asked. "Why do you seem a little nervous asking me that?"

He took a breath to calm his nerves before replying. "Because we are no longer in a city without any cares. We are in the real world now, and I don't want to do anything to screw this up."

They stopped their feet, then Sara turns to him, releases her hand so she could cup his cheek. "Well, relax. I just want you to be yourself, we'll figure all of this out as we go, and if we run into a little speed bump or two, which I'm sure we're bound to do, we'll deal with it together, ok?"

He took another calming breath before he nodded with a smile. "Alright."

She smiled back with a nod before continuing. "And your dinner offer is accepted by the way."

He smiled a little bigger, and after another nod, they kissed one another softly on the lips before he whispered while their foreheads were pressed together. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

They pull back again, then he cupped her cheek before finishing. "Yeah, you will."

After one more long look and smile at one another, they went their separate ways so they could each take a cab, so he could go home and she could go back to Nick's place.

* * *

When the cab dropped her off, she paid for the cabbie and got out with her bag before walking toward the front door to his rented 1 bedroom house, then after checking the door to see if it was locked, which it was even though his vehicle was in his parking spot, she grabbed her keys and opened the door before walking in and shutting it softly behind her.

But it didn't matter how soft she shut it because she jumped a second later when Nick walked into the living room from his bedroom and spoke. "Hey, you're back."

She turned around and looked at him with a nod and smile. "I am. Sorry if I woke."

He waved it off as he shook his head. "Nah, you're fine. I was just reading."

She nodded as she walked toward the couch, but stopped when she noticed Nick was still looking at her, this time with a knowing smile, so she raised an eyebrow as she asked. "What's with the look?"

"So, I take it things went well?" Sara tried to hide how happy she was because he was acting all smug about it, but it didn't last long because she just looked down with one of her biggest smiles, and he chuckled with a nod. "I see that things went really well, then."

She cleared her throat as she dropped her shoulder bag and suit case on the couch before speaking as she walked toward the kitchen counter. "Oh shut up, you know I don't kiss and tell."

He turned to watch her grab the paper from the counter, and spoke again while the smile was still on his face. "Yeah, but the glow you have around you tells me you two did more than kissing."

She looked through the paper until she found the one she wanted as she replied with another smile. "Ignoring you now."

He chuckled one more time and walked up to her before placing his hand on her shoulder and spoke again, this time in a more serious tone. "All joking aside, I am happy for you two, so congratulations."

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face. "Thank you."

After he nodded, he looked at the section of paper she had grabbed before looking at her a little sadly. "The real estate page? You leaving?"

Sara sighed as she turned to walk toward the couch. "This arrangement was suppose to only be temporary, so it's time." He turned around to look at her as she sat down with another smile. "Besides with Grissom and I back together we need..."

Nick cuts her off with a nod. "Privacy when you want to go more than to his place, I get it. I'll just miss you around here is all."

Sara nodded in understanding. "And I'll miss it here too, but it isn't like I'm leaving the state again, and it isn't like I can't come and visit every once in awhile."

He nodded one more time. "True."

When she looked down at the paper to look at places to rent, she asked after clearing her throat. "So, anything interesting happened while I was away?"

He wanted to tell her right away about what he found out about Lindsey, but him and Catherine had agreed to tell the whole team together, so he just cleared his throat and spoke. "Nope, things are the same as when you left."

"So you and Catherine haven't..."

She trails off as Nick smirks. "Look who wants me to confess about kissing and telling now?"

She looked up from the paper with a shocked look on her face. "So, you two finally got back together?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "No."

Before he could continue, she gives him a reassuring look. "Well, don't worry, it will happen again."

Knowing he was on the same page with Catherine about their relationship, he knew that it will eventually happen for them again, but he wanted to hear how Sara knew that, so he asked while walking over toward the couch. "How do you know?"

"Because I still see the strong feelings between you two, which feelings that deep just don't go away, and I can speak from experience on this one, it will only make you two miserable if you guys are with other people, and I can't see you two denying yourself that type of happiness in the long term, so it's only a matter of time, you two belong together."

He smiled with a nod as he replied. "Just like you and Grissom."

Sara slowly smiled with a nod before looking back down at the paper. "Yeah, just like Grissom and I."

As Nick continued to watch his best friend, he couldn't help but be happy for her.

The look, the glow, and the hopefulness was all back inside of her, and he's been waiting for this Sara, where she didn't have to fake anything, to come back a long time ago, so it was about time, which thinking that, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said. "It's great to have the real Sara back, so welcome back."

She looked over her shoulder to look at him again with a smile. "Thank you, it's great to be back."

Then she looked back at the paper as he removed his hand, then he leaned forward and looked at the paper to help.

* * *

Hours later

After setting the meatless spaghetti on the table next to the bread, he stepped back with a smile at his handiwork before there was a knock on his door a few seconds later.

He turned toward the door and started walking toward it while speaking. "Coming."

Once he got there, he opened the door and smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him, and it wasn't that she was wearing anything special, it was the happy glow around her and in her eyes that made her beautiful to him.

After standing in the doorway for countless minutes, Sara finally spoke after clearing her throat. "So, am I allowed to come in, or are we having dinner outside?"

He chuckled as he stepped back. "Yeah, sorry about that."

As the door closed, Sara smiled as she looked toward the table. "The table looks good, and dinner smells amazing."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, making her sigh in content as her back touched his chest, then he kissed her temple and whispered. "Thank you, sweetheart."

When they finally pulled back, they started walking toward the table as she handed him a bottle of wine. "Here, I got this wine for us."

He smiled as he took the bottle. "You didn't have to do that."

She nodded as she placed her shoulder bag on the couch while they passed it before replying. "I know, but since you cooked, I thought I would bring the beverage."

He kissed her cheek this time as he thanked her, then once they were settled in their seats, they picked up their glasses of white wine as he spoke. "To our new start."

She smiled and clinked her glass with his before they took a sip, and after they placed their glasses back down on the table, they started eating while conversing in a little small talk.

* * *

When dinner was done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, they moved to the living room, and after putting a movie in, they cuddled on the couch so he was laying down while she was laying on top of him with her back against the couch cushions.

As the movie was going through the end credits, Grissom hit the mute button on the TV as Sara sighed in content and spoke softly. "I wish I didn't have to leave this place."

He smiled a little as he asked while running his hand up and down her back soothingly. "My arms or the condo."

She moved so she could place her chin on her arm, which was on his chest, then spoke with a smile as they looked into each other's eyes. "Honestly, both."

Outside of kissing him, being held by him was what she missed the most because he had always made her feel safe, and being in his place with him, only made her feel even more safe. Not that Nick's place wasn't safe, it was just different.

Grissom paused for a second, then he moved his hand from her back to cup her cheek as he asked. "Why do you have to?"

Sara looked at him with a little shock as she asked. "You asking me to move in?" As he nodded, she continued after clearing her throat. "But we just got..."

Grissom cuts her off though. "Back together, I know, and I also know that this is a huge step, I get that. But I love you Sara and that's never changing, and I just would hate for us to waste time and delaying the inevitable."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked with a small smirk. "Inevitable? so you see this happening in the future?"

Hoping he didn't say something out of turn, he gave her a very sincere and truthful look as he ran his hand up and down her cheek. "I see us having it all someday." When she looked at him with shock again, he started speaking while both of their hearts started racing. "But, if you want to slow things down, you can have the guest room as your own, I don't have a problem with that."

As she laid there while looking at him, she took a moment before asking softly. "And if I really wanted to slow things down a little?"

He gave her a reassuring smile as he replied. "Then you can stay at Nick's, or find a new place, whatever you want, and we can still have these wonderful times together when our schedule allows it." When she moved her eyes down, he took a breath before finishing. "I just want you to know that I'm all in, I'm completely committed to us, and I'm sorry if I overstepped."

Sara looked at him again while shaking her head, then she replied with tears in her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for, I loved hearing you say what you did, it means a lot to me to know where you see us going, something I've always wanted for us."

He wiped a few tears off her cheek as he continued. "But?"

She took a breath as she finished. "But getting everything I ever wanted in one swoop is a little overwhelming, and I'm afraid I'll do something to screw it up, and I don't want to do that, not again. I can't lose you a second time."

As more tears came down her cheeks he continued to wipe them away as he shook his head and spoke softly. "You won't Sara, I promise. We can takes these steps as slow as you want because I'm not going anywhere."

She gave him another smile as she laid her head down on his chest after he had wiped all of her tears away, then he wrapped his arms around her as she sighed in content again, feeling better he had said all of that. "Just to be clear I'm not saying no to anything you just said, but I would like to think about moving in now, and maybe taking slower steps getting everything else on your wish list for us."

He chuckled a little, then kissed the top of her head as he whispered with an understanding tone. "Absolutely. I'll take whatever step you are comfortable with, I just love you so much."

"I love you too."

After he kissed her head one more time, they just laid there in each other's arms, still reeling from what he said, which if he was honest with himself, he was happy Sara wanted to put the brakes on.

It wasn't that what he said to her was a lie, because it wasn't, ever since she gave them hope for a future after their first kiss, he wanted it all with her. But she was right, getting everything they ever wanted in a single swoop would be overwhelming, and like what he said earlier in the day and what she said just now, he didn't want to screw it up.

He just let his heart do all the talking on this one, but he was glad she had enough sense to remind him that taking things slower will more than likely help them better in the long run, which he was all for that.

* * *

AN: They are back at work next chapter, see what happens next. Please review.


	15. Back to work?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Back to work?

Hours later

After resting in each other's arms for a few hours, they got up and kissed each other before she left his condo so she could go change her clothes for work, then once she arrived at the lab and was done in the locker room, she walked into the break room, where Catherine, Nick and Warrick were sitting at the table.

She smiled and said hi to them before they even realized she had walked in the room, but the minute she saw their bright faces with knowing looks, she knew that they knew things turned out more than great between her and Grissom, she groaned and shook her head. "Come on you guys, you aren't going to look at me like this the whole shift, are you? Then everybody will know."

They chuckled before Warrick smirked with a smile. "Why? Is there something to know?"

Sara smiled as she walked over to the coffee machine. "No comment."

The team smiled at one another as she finished pouring her coffee mug, then as she was taking a drink while she was turning around to face the table, Grissom had walked in the room and Catherine spoke with a smile. "Hey Grissom, how did you make out in Seattle?"

Sara spit her coffee out as the group started laughing, while Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Very funny, Cath." Then he smirked as he walked over to the counter to get some coffee. "But how I made out isn't any of your business."

Sara snorted as her and Grissom shared a look while Nick joined in the fun. "No, that's Sara's, isn't it?"

As the group chuckled again, Grissom looked at Sara, asking with his eyes if she was ok with this joking around, but she relieved him and affectively ended the ribbing when she looked at the team again. "Why you are quite right, Nicky, and let me tell you, he didn't disappoint one bit."

When they scrunched up their faces, Sara chuckled as she looked at Grissom and mouthed. 'ok?', knowing he took their private life serious, which she did too, she just wanted them to stop. But he just winked at her with a smile, even though part of him was a little embarrassed but he was just glad the ribbing was done, or at least for now.

But all joking in the room ended completely when Jim Brass had stepped in the room, which his face showed that he wasn't in the joking mode right now. "Guys, I have some cases for you, so let's get down to business."

Once he assigned the cases to his team, he looked over at Sara and Grissom. "Before you two go to your assignment, I would like to speak to you in my office."

As they nodded, the team looked at them with worry before they left the room, hoping that they weren't in too much trouble. They covered for Sara the best they could, but they had a feeling Jim still knew she had left Vegas with Grissom.

After walking in Jim's office, he spoke as he walked to the other side of his desk. "Close the door, please."

Once Grissom did as he was told, Sara started to speak right away. "Jim..."

But was cut off before she could get anywhere. "As good as your friends covered for you, I don't really believe that you were home sick with a very nasty flu, were you?"

Sara swallowed as Grissom stepped up beside her. "Jim..."

But she cuts him off, not wanting him to cover for her and risking his job for her. "It's true, I went to Seattle with Grissom."

He nodded. "I see."

Once he paused, Sara continued. "But please, if you are firing anybody, it should be me. I'm the one that willingly went, knowing my job could be on the line. Grissom had nothing to do with it."

Grissom looks at her and started to say. "Sara..."

But once again she cuts him off, not wanting him to go down too. "What I did was irresponsible, I know that, and I'm sorry for not going through the proper channels, it won't happen again. I give you my word."

Brass looked at Sara before looking at Grissom. "How's her word, Grissom?"

He gave his supervisor a small smile as he replied. "Ironclad, nobody can make her break it."

He raised an eyebrow at that and asked. "Even you?"

Knowing they couldn't answer that truthfully because Sara would just about do anything Grissom asks of her, if she felt it was right, that is. And she would never take back on going to Seattle with him. In fact, she would do it all again, even if it meant a change in jobs/careers. This was the one time she would take her personal life over her career.

When it became silent between them, Jim sighed before speaking. "Ms. Sidle, firing you would be a colossal mistake. The lab needs you and the team needs you, so while I wish you could have gone things a little differently, I won't fire you." Both Sara and Grissom silently breathed a sigh of relief as he continued. "But know this, while during working hours if you two are not professional, I won't have a choice, one of you has to go, is that understood?"

Sara nodded as she replied. "Yes sir, I love working here and I know Grissom does too, so I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize either of our jobs, you have nothing to worry about."

Jim nodded again. "Ok, why don't you get to work now, and Grissom would you stay for a minute?"

Sara and Grissom look at one another before Grissom gave her a small smile. "It's ok, go catch some bad people."

She nodded with a smile back before looking at Jim again. "Thank you."

Then she turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

As the door clicked shut, Grissom started speaking before Brass did, letting his heart once again take over. "She came to the airport and told me she wanted to start again..."

Brass cuts him off with a knowing look. "And you asked her to come with you?"

Knowing there was no point in lying, Grissom sighed with a nod. "Yes, and I apologize for how it went down, but I won't apologize for wanting her to come. This felt like our shot and I had to take it, so if you have to fire me, then I'll understand."

Brass chuckled a little as he shook his head before replying. "Firing you would be  
as bad as firing her, just as long as you understand you're not above the rules."

"Of course not, they will be followed to the letter, you have my word."

Brass nodded again. "I feel in the short time I've known you, your word is good, so all of this stays between us, I won't take this any further up the food chain."

"Thank you."

After Brass nodded one more time, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Now how about you catching the bad guys too."

Grissom nodded as he turned around, and while he was walking toward the door, Brass spoke with a small smile. "On a more personal note, congratulations on getting the one you love back, it is a rarity that something like that happens."

Grissom turned around to see the smile on his boss's face, so he smiled back as his eyes were shining with happiness. "Thank you, Jim."

Then he turned back around and left his office before shutting the door while Brass took a breath as he continued with his paperwork.

He didn't want to do that, but as a boss it was something he had to, now he just hopes they follow the rules from here on out.

* * *

After shift, the gang agreed to go the diner, and once they were there and were settled down at one of their usual tables, a booth by the window that looked out toward the parking lot, Nick cleared his throat and started to speak toward Sara and Grissom. "I'm sorry Sara, we thought we did a pretty good job at covering for you."

Sara waved it off and replied. "It's ok, I'm just thankful I didn't get fired."

They nodded with relief as Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "And speaking of this subject, any jokes about our relationship should be made outside of the lab. This stays between us since we already on thin ice as it is, ok?"

They all nodded in complete agreement, as fun as they were having about their relationship in the beginning of shift, they never wanted to do anything that risked their jobs.

Not long after they had stopped nodding, their food was set on the table by the waitress, then as they were picking up their forks, Grissom asked as he cut into his ham & cheese omelet. "So, anything you would like to catch us up on since we've been away."

Nick and Catherine looked at one another as the rest of them looked down at their food, then after she gave him a little nod, he turned his head to look at the rest of them before he cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, it turns out I'm Lindsey's father."

The minute those words came out, Warrick just about chocked on his orange juice, while Sara looked at them with shock as she said a little loudly. "What!?" And Grissom just paused for a second before he continued to eat.

Nick watched their reactions before asking. "You guys seriously didn't know?"

Sara shook her head immediately, considering she rarely had any contact with Lindsey since she's been here, and had only heard about Catherine having a daughter before that, she wasn't around that long enough to know any more than what she was told.

Warrick paused for a second before he spoke. "I mean I did have questions, considering when Lindsey was born, and maybe I should have asked them, but man I didn't want to give you hope before causing you any more heartbreak if it hadn't been true, so I'm sorry I didn't ask them."

Nick nodded in understanding before giving his best friend a smile. "It's alright man, I know now, and that's what's important here."

Of course he was still hurt since it wouldn't just disappear overnight, but there was no point in opening new wounds.

As Warrick nodded, Grissom's phone started to ring, so he dropped his fork on his plate and answered his phone. "Grissom." After a pause so he could listen to the caller, he replied. "Ok...I'll be there in five minutes...Yeah, no problem."

He hung up, and placed the phone in his pocket as he spoke to the team. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go, Rob from day shift needs help establishing a timeline with the bugs he's collected."

They nodded in understanding as Grissom looked at Sara, and with their communicating with their eyes, she nodded with a smile, telling him she'll be at his place later, so after a smile back and squeezing her hand, he got up, placed some money on the table, said 'goodnight' to them before walking out of the diner.

After a moment's pause, Sara cleared her throat before asking Catherine and Nick. "So, are things going to change between the two of you?"

They both smiled before Catherine spoke. "We are going slow, so we'll see where it takes us."

They nodded with smiles, happy for the couple, and convinced more than ever that it was only a matter of time before they were back together.

Once their breakfast was finished and the bill was paid, they all headed outside and went their separate ways.

When Nick and Sara made it back to his place, and as she was gathering her running clothes, Nick spoke from the doorway of his room. "Hey Sar."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lindsey, and Catherine and I beforehand."

Sara waved it off as she walked up to him. "Don't worry about it Nicky, I understand you wanted to tell everybody all at once, just as long as you're happy, that's all I care about."

"I know, I just want you to know outside of my friendship with Warrick, your friendship means the world to me, and I don't want you to think I'm keeping secrets from you because I know how much you hate lying."

Sara smiled as she brought her best friend in a hug. "You're right, I don't, but I promise you we are ok, and your friendship means the world to me too. It always will be."

After they pulled back from a hug, they smiled at each other before he turned to walk into his room, while Sara walked toward the bathroom so she could change into her running clothes. She knew she wouldn't be going to sleep right away, even if she didn't have plans going to Grissom's anyways, since she was till wound up from shift, so she thought she would do a little running.

* * *

AN: Hope Brass wasn't too out of character. More to come, including Sara telling Grissom's her decision about moving in. Please review.


	16. Moving in?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Moving in?

Once she was done running, she went back to Nick's place, which Nick was still asleep, and took a shower before she changed clothes, then she packed a small bag of other clothes and items before leaving to go to Grissom's.

When she arrived there, Grissom's vehicle was in its parking spot, so she got out after she parked, grabbed her shoulder bag and other bag before walking to the condo and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened, and they smiled at each other before he stepped to the side to let her in, then after the door closed, Sara dropped the bag she had in her hand and cupped his cheek before bringing him closer to her so they could kiss, and it was by no means a short one.

After a few minutes they slowed their passionate kiss down, then once they did a few small pecks, they smiled against one another's lips before he asked as he pulled back. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

She cupped his cheek again as she replied with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "After finally kissing you anytime I wanted, I've kind of missed doing that, so I wanted to make up for lost time."

"Oh, well in that case..."

He trails off as he cups her cheek while looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, making her heart melt, sending the good shivers down her spine, and rendering her speechless. And before she knew it, they were passionately kissing again as her back lightly hit the door.

But when he trailed his lips to her neck, she smiled as she ran her fingers through his short hair before she cleared her throat and said. "Griss." He continued his kissing until she places her hand on his shoulder and whispered again. "Griss, as much as I would love for this to continue, can we talk for a few minutes?"

He gives one more light kiss to her neck before he pulled, then he gave her a smile and nod once she had opened her eyes. "Of course, what would you like to discuss?"

She took his hand, and as they were walking toward the couch, she cleared her throat before continuing. "After I left Jim's office, was everything ok?"

They sat down as Grissom nodded. "Yeah, I told him that I asked you to come with me."

She gasped and started to say with shock/worried. "But Griss..."

She gets cut off when he placed a finger to her lips with his free hand. "I wasn't going to lie, or blame it all on you. I never wanted to do that."

She looked at him with so much love and appreciation as she said softly. "But your job?"

"Is fine." Then he took a breath and cupped her cheek before continuing. "But even if it wasn't, and I would have lost it today, I would have been ok. In fact, I would do it all over again, if it meant I'm still with you."

A tear leaked out of her eye as she spoke. "But you love your job. I know that being a teacher was something you were looking forward to, but that passion changed when you got into a career of being a CSI, and I would've hated it if you had lost your job because of me."

He slid his thumb under eye to wipe that tear away as he continued softly. "And I would have hated it even more if I had to lie and hide you as if I'm ashamed of being with you, it wasn't going to happen. I never wanted it to happen, so even if we weren't called into his office, I still what have told him the truth, ok?" Sara sniffled with a smile as she continued to show with her eyes how much she truly loved him, then he smiled as he asked. "So next on your talk list?"

Sara took a moment to regroup, then she cleared her throat as she asked. "I noticed in the corner of my eye at the diner you weren't exactly surprised about Lindsey being Nick's, did you know?"

He shook his head no. "When I found out she had a child, which was about three or four years after the fact, mind you, I wasn't 100% certain, but I was highly suspicious about it." He paused to sigh before he continued. "It just wasn't my place to say anything. She was the one that had to tell him, and yes I'm in the camp of wishing she would have told him sooner."

She nodded in understanding, then she thought of something. "That's why you invited Nick back here, isn't it? You had alternative motives."

He gave her a little smile before speaking. "Believe me, his profile as a CSI spoke for itself for me wanting to ask him to come here, but to be reunited with the woman he still loved and get to know a child that could have been his, which I'll admit, was an added bonus."

She then gets a teasing smile on her face as she tapped her finger on his nose. "Look at you playing matchmaker."

He chuckled as he took her other hand and kissed it before looking in her eyes again. "I just thought this group could use a little happiness again. There's just something about them, a rare type of love between them."

Sara's smile got a little wider as she asked, even though she very well knew the answer to it. "Like us?"

He smiled also smiled bigger, making his eyes shine as he nodded. "Like us."

After looking at one another in silence for a few minutes, he cleared his throat and asked. "Do you have anything more you would like to discuss?"

"Actually there is."

As she looked down at the hands they were still holding, he squeezed her hand lightly as he asked. "Ok, I'm still all ears, what's up?"

She took a breath before looking him in the eyes again. "I thought about your moving in invitation, a lot actually." Both hearts started to race as she slowly smiled with a nod. "And I've decided that I want to completely move in."

He was exited that she accepted, but was unsure what she meant by 'completely', so he raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Completely move in, meaning?"

She scooted closer to him as she removed her hand from his so she could wrap her arms around his neck and spoke. "Meaning, we still use your guest room as a guest room, and I get to sleep in your arms after every shift."

Grissom's smile grew even wider as he asked. "You sure?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "I am. I know this is a big step and we just got back together after 10 years of being apart, but I still feel like I know you, and if I want to really know you through and through, then living together is the right move." She removed one of her arms from his neck before she cupped his cheek again. "Plus, I don't want to feel like we have to steal moments here and there, and have a schedule dictate our lives, I want all the moments we can. We need to make up for lost time. So, what do you..."

She was cut of when he kissed her soundly, then he pulled back just as quickly, taking her breath away as he started to speak with another smile. "I'm definitely on board and agree with everything you just said." With both their eyes shinning bright, he continued. "Now you know what time it is, right?"

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "What?"

"Time to move in. We can grab your things from Nick's and from your storage unit and bring them here, so what do you say, you want to get started?"

She slowly nodded, then she unwrapped her arms from his neck as she answered. "While that idea sounds appealing, I have a better one for the time-being."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Which is?"

She smiled as she stood up and held out her hand. "If you come with me, you'll find out."

He took her hand as he stood up, then as she leaded him toward his bedroom, he chuckled with a nod, even though she couldn't see it. "I see where you are going with this, and I have to admit, this idea of yours is slightly better than mine."

She chuckled with a nod. "I thought you might."

He stopped his feet when they reached the doorway to his room, making her stop when he wasn't budging, so she turned around to look at him with worry, all happiness and good feeling wiped away in a second. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head before answering. "I just want you to know that I didn't ask you to come live here because I was expecting anything from you. I just want more time with you, no matter how we spend it."

Knowing what he meant, she walked up to him with a smile, her happy and good feelings coming back, as she cupped his cheek. "I know that Griss, and I feel the exact same way." He placed his hand on top of hers as she continued after clearing her throat. "So, if you want we can go do your idea, it's ok with me."

There was a slight hesitation, like they were really considering changing their minds, but then they both shook their head with a smile before he picked her up bridal style, and he closed the door with his foot before taking them toward the bed as she chuckled while she held on to his neck, which she didn't let go until he had laid her gently on the bed, then once he was on the bed and on top of her, they started kissing, softly a first before it became passionate.

When they need the air, they pulled back to get it back, and once they did, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, showing one another the deep emotions flowing between them, then she cupped his cheek and brought him back down so they could kiss again before they got lost in their love for one another.

* * *

Some time later

Wrapped up in the covers while her head was laying on his bare chest and his arm was around an old blue, UCLA t-shirt covered shoulder, he took a breath as he replied softly. "Holding you longer like this is what I'm looking forward to the most."

Sara smiled as she ran her thumb up down his chest. "Me too, I love being held by you, you make me feel safe."

He smiled as he turned his head to kiss her forehead softly before whispering against it. "I'm glad, because I'll always do my best to keep you safe." Sara just nodded as they held each other tightly, then after another kiss on the forehead, he asked. "You want something for lunch?"

"Ok, how about grilled cheese."

He smiled as he pulled back while she looked up with a smile too, then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before replying. "You got it, grilled cheese sandwiches coming up."

After she let him go, he lefts up the sheet and dark comforter before he slid out of the bed, and once he stood up, wearing only his boxers, he walked to his bedroom door and grabbed his blue robe, and as he was tying it he looked back toward the bed, and she had her elbow on the mattress with her head on the palm of her hand just watching him, so he raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, just admiring your beauty."

He just chuckled as he opened the door before walking out into the other room, and once he was gone, she laid back down on the bed with a happy sigh, things were finally going the way she'd always dreamed they would, and she felt nothing could stop them now.

* * *

When he came back a little later with a tray of their grilled chesses sandwiches and coffee, they sat up in bed, and after Sara took a bite and swallowed she said. "And you know what else I'm looking forward to?" He looked over at her as he finished his first bite while she looked at him with a smile on her face. "More breakfasts in bed, or any time of your cooking again, really."

She's only had a few meals that he cooked in the past, but if they were very good then, she could only imagine how his skills were now, which if this grilled chesse sandwich and his spaghetti last night was an indication that he only got better in the kitchen, then her mouth was already watering.

He smiled with a nod. "Anytime, sweetheart."

She just smiled back before they continued to eat their meal in silence, then after Grissom swallowed his last bite, he asked. "So, which place do you want to get your things first, at the storage unit, or Nick's?"

She thought about for a second before she started to speak. "I think we should start at..."

But she gets cut off when Grissom's phone rang, which he looked at her with sympathy, until her phone started to ring, so they both sighed, knowing it was more than likely their work calling for them. Then after they answered and got what they needed from the caller, they hung up and looked at one another before she spoke. "I guess your idea will have to wait a little longer, it's work time." Grissom nodded, getting the same call before they both got out of bed and got ready to go to work.

It was early for them, but a high priority case, where the best worked it, didn't care what time of the day it was because if they get called in, it was their job.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	17. Her Home

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Warning: Minor Character death mention

* * *

Chapter 17: Her Home

1 week later

After shift was over, and everybody had already left the locker room, Grissom closes his locker before looking over at Sara with a smile. "I'll see you at home in a bit."

Sara smiled brightly with heart racing at the word 'home' as she nodded. "Yeah you will."

He then winked at her before leaving the room.

When she was alone she took a breath as she closed her locker; after a week, with interrupted time because of work, she would officially be moved in at Grissom's once she got the last box from Nick's, and as much as she looking forward to it, she had all these other emotions running through her because this would be first time, in a long time, that she would feel like she had a home to go to with somebody waiting for her, and knowing that it was the man she loved there, sent a smile on her face as she walked out of the room and lab.

Once she arrived at Nick's, she grabbed her small box of books and placed it in the passenger seat before walking back on the sidewalk, where Nick was standing and looking at her like he just lost his best friend.

She gives him a little smile and said. "Oh come on, we had this discussion before, it isn't like you'll never see me again."

He sighed and nodded. "I know, I just really enjoyed having you here, it felt nice to have a little friendship time."

"And we can set up some time to continue to do that, I promise."

That brightened up Nick's face a little as he nodded. "Alright, I'll like that."

She smiled back as they get into a hug, then when they pulled back, she handed him the key he had given her. "Thank you for sharing your space with me."

He grabbed the key and nodded. "No problem, and anytime you need a place to crash you know how to get here."

She chuckled with a nod. "That I do, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

After one more smile between the friends, she walked to the driver's side and got in, then once she started the vehicle, they waved before she drove away.

* * *

When she made it to Grissom's place, she got out, grabbed the box and her shoulder bag before shutting and locking the door, then she walked to the front door of the condo before knocking.

A few seconds later the door opened and Grissom smiled at her as he asked. "You want me to take that?"

She shook her head as she walked in. "No, I got it, so still the guest room?"

"Yeah, I cleared some of my books off the shelve for you, so go ahead."

She nodded as she continued to her destination.

Just as she was placing the last of her books on the shelve, Grissom stopped in the doorway, and she turned her head to look at him with a smile. "I'm officially moved in."

He gave her a little smile as he walked in the room and turned his hand up and opened it, revealing a small box as he said. "Not quite, you'll be needing this."

She raised an eyebrow as she met him in the middle of the room before she took the box from the palm of his hand, then after opening it and seeing the key inside, tears unexpectedly came to her eyes, which concerned Grissom, so he cupped her cheek as he asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head and sniffled before trying to laugh it off. "It's nothing, stupid really."

But Grissom wasn't buying it, so he removed his hand from her cheek and took her hand before walking her toward the bed and sitting her down before he sat down next to her as he continued. "You are not known to get emotional over nothing, and whatever it is, I don't think it's stupid, so what is it?"

Sara took a moment, which he waited patiently, then she cleared her throat before replying. "I've obviously had keys before, and while some meant more to me than others, I never felt like I was home, that I had a true place to call home." Tears started to come to her eyes agian as she finished softly. "Until now, and it isn't only about the roof over my head or the walls that keep us safe from the cold and the world, it's you Griss. I just realized that I feel that I have a home because of you, you are my home."

Sara could count on one hand on how many times she's seen Grissom emotional, and this was one of those times as he cupped her cheek, then he cleared his throat before speaking hoarsely because of the strong emotions running through him. "That was beautiful."

"It was also the truth."

After clearing his throat one more time, he continued as he wrapped his arms around her. "In that case, welcome home in everyway that matters to you."

She wrapped her arms around him and they held one another, savoring this beautiful moment.

They pulled back a few minutes later before he cleared his throat again and asked. "So, you want some breakfast before we get some rest?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I would like that, pancakes and eggs, please."

He gave her that grin she loved and nodded. "You got it." Then after kissing her on the forehead, he pulled back and got up from the bed before leaving the room so he could make breakfast for the woman he loved.

Sara watched him leave before looking down at the key she still held in the box and smiled, this was home, she finally felt like she had a home.

* * *

After eating and taking separate showers, they crawled in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, but their sleep was interrupted a few hours later when Grissom's cell phone started to ring.

He reached for his phone and answered it while he was still half asleep. "Grissom." But was wide-wake a second later after hearing why he was getting a call that wasn't work related. "Is Lindsey ok, was she with him?" He did a sigh of relief as Sara woke up at the sound of his panicked tone, then he continued. "Ok, I'll be right there, thanks for calling Nicky...Yeah...Bye."

He ended the call before he ran his hand down his face as Sara asked sleepily as she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He turned his head to look at her as he gave her the news. "That was Nicky, he called to tell me that Eddie had died in a car accident." Sara looked at him with wide and worried eyes as she was about to speak, but he cupped her cheek as he continued. "Lindsey was thankfully with Catherine at the time of the accident, so physically she's fine, but you know she's completely devastated."

Sara nodded in understanding before asking. "You want to go over there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Catherine's feelings for the guy has been up and down, especially the last few years, but I knew on some level she still cared for him, so you know she has to be a little sad too."

After Sara nodded, they climbed out of bed and changed their clothes before leaving their place so they could head to Catherine's.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening over at Catherine's, which included Warrick, and there was a lot of silence, but Catherine was thankful that they were there, even though she knew it was mostly for Lindsey's benefit. Then once it was time for the gang to get to work, Grissom, Warrick and Sara stood up from the spots they were sitting before Grissom looked over at Nick, who was sitting on the couch with Lindsey in his lap while she was asleep. "We can cover for you, so you can be here for Catherine and Lindsey."

Nick nodded with a smile and whispered. "Thank you."

They nodded as Catherine stood up from her spot on the couch and spoke. "I'll uh...walk you out."

The group nodded again before the four of them walked to the door, then after it was open and three of them walked out, she spoke. "Thank you for being here, especially for my daughter."

They all gave her a smile with a nod as Grissom spoke while placing his hand on her shoulder. "Always Catherine, you know that, and anything you need, let me know."

"I will, be safe at work tonight."

After they each gave her a hug, they turned and walked away as she stepped back inside the house before closing the door, then once she turned around, she saw Nick walking up to her after he had placed Lindsey in her bed.

When he stopped in front of her, he cupped her cheek and asked softly. "How are you doing?"

She sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "Conflicted, I mean I didn't fully love him, and I hated how we ended things, but deep down I still cared about him." Nick nodded in understanding as he brought her in his arms as she continued after another sigh. "And now we have to spin Lindsey's world upside down again, telling her man that she's grieving for and loved isn't actually her father."

He took a breath as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I know this his hard and will be hard for her to hear, but it isn't like we are telling her to stop feeling those feelings for him just because he wasn't her real father, and I don't want her to feel that way, you know that." Catherine nodded as he pulled back, then he cupped her cheek again as he spoke with honesty. "But we and she can't live this lie forever, she needs to be told, and soon."

"I know, can it wait for a few more days."

He gave her another nod and smile. "Yeah, I'm ok with that."

The timing was unfortunate, but he just wanted Lindsey to know the truth soon so they could get to know one another as a father/daughter, and not acting like he was an 'uncle' getting to know his 'niece.'

She nodded, then stepped back and cleared her throat before speaking again. "I think you should go to work to tonight."

Nick frowned a little at that. "But I want to be here for you guys, you don't have to hide your tears or anger, if you feel that way, I don't want you to push me away, not when you need me the most."

"I'm not, I just want a little space right now with my daughter."

He was torn, but decided to give her the space she had asked for, so he nodded. "Ok, but call if you need anything, alright?"

She gave him a little smile and nod as she cupped his cheek. "I will, and thank you Nick for being here with us, I appreciate it."

He placed his hand on top of hers with a small smile back on his face. "Always."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before releasing her and pulling back, then he walked toward the couch to grab his coat before walking toward the front door, and when he opened it, she turned around and spoke softly. "Be Safe."

He turned around to look at her with a wink. "I will, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Then he turned back around and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him, while Catherine sighed before walking to her daughter's room so she could be with her.

* * *

When Brass walked into the break room he noticed who was there, Warrick, Grissom and Sara, and who wasn't, Nick and Catherine, then he spoke. "I got a call from Catherine earlier saying she won't be in tonight because of personal reasons, but where is Nick?"

One of them was about to speak, but they didn't get a chance because Nick spoke as he was trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, I'm late."

The team looked at him confused, which he silently waved them off as Jim spoke while Nick sat down in the chair next to Warrick. "Nice of you to make it, Nick." Then he took a breath and handed out the assignments, but before he left the room, he spoke again. " Before I forget, there is a new Lab Tech tonight, so try not to overwhelm him on the first night, alright? We've already been through three in the last month in a half."

They smiled a little as Nick spoke with a smirk. "We'll try sir, but did you forget we're in Vegas?"

Brass rolled his eyes as he smirked back. "No chance of that happening." They chuckled a little as he continued in a more serious tone. "Now be safe out there, guys."

They nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving the team alone, and once they were, Warrick looked at Nick and asked. "I thought you were staying with Catherine tonight?"

As they stood up Nick nodded. "And I wanted to, but she wanted a little space, so she told me to come to work tonight, and I wanted to respect her wishes. She knows my number if she needs me, though."

While they nodded, they stepped out in the hall, but didn't get very far when the four of them heard loud music coming from the DNA lab.

They all looked at one another before walking toward the sound, then stopped once they got to the doorway and saw a young man, who was about four years younger than Sara, Warrick and Nick, wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt with jeans, tennis shoes and his brown hair was spiked with blond tips; a sight, and for that matter, a sound they were not used to in the lab.

When the young man finally realized he had an audience, he turned the music down a little as he gave them a shy smile. "Sorry, about that. I uhh, I'm Greg Sanders, your new lab tech."

They nodded in greeting before Nick introduced him to everybody, then the four of them turned and walked toward the exit of the building so they could get to work, thinking things could get a little interesting with the new guy here.

* * *

AN: A lot going on next chapter, you wouldn't want to miss. Please review.


	18. Christmas Time with Surprises

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. All full of goodies, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Christmas Time with Surprises

2 weeks later

"How about here?"

She placed the red Christmas ornament on the tree before stepping back with a smile, and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind before replying. "Beautiful, I like it, you did a good job."

She chuckled as she placed her hands on top of his before replying. "We did a good job."

He turned his head to kiss her temple before looking with pride at the decorated tree again, which was in the corner of the living room.

This was actually the first time, since leaving home, he's had a Christmas tree because he would always spend it with his mom so he didn't think much about getting one himself. But since his mother was coming here for the holidays this year, and wanting to do this for Sara, he happily got the tree. In fact, he was the one that brought the subject up with Sara.

Sara also looked at the tree with pride. She honestly couldn't remember when she had this much joy for the holidays. It wasn't that she had bad ones in the foster homes she's been in, she just didn't feel like she was in the spirit, well except one certain time.

As she thought of that time, she couldn't help but smile, which made Grissom curious, so he asked softly with a raised eyebrow. "Where did your mind go?"

"Well seen as it's Christmas tomorrow, I couldn't help but think back to when we had our first, sort of Christmas together."

He chuckled a little with a nod. "Yeah, the one were you nearly bit my head off, and I felt like I was giving you the gift as a peace offering, which it probably was."

She turned around while he loosened his hold on her, then she wrapped her arms around his neck with a smirk. "Do you really blame me?"

"Nope, I can't say that I do." She smiled a little bigger as he moved his forehead to touch hers before speaking softly. "Putting that part aside though, it ended with one of the best moments of my life, I got to kiss the woman I love for the first time."

Tears started to come to her eyes as she whispered right back. "And I got to kiss the man I love for the first time."

He pulled back before cupping her cheek, then he replied as he looked into her eyes. "That moment was what I thought of when we saw each other for the first time in 10 years."

"Me too."

"We seemed to always be in sync, no matter what."

As they leaned toward one another, she whispered. "I guess that should tell us something."

He smirked back. "I guess so."

Then their lips touched for a kiss, which got a little passionate for a few minutes, and when they pulled back, they put their foreheads together again and closed their eyes, enjoying and savoring this moment in silence.

After a few minutes, he cleared his throat before asking. "So, you ready to see my mom again?"

Sara took a breath before she answered. "Honestly, a little nervous."

"Why?"

As she stepped back to walk to the couch, she spoke again with a sad tone as she sat down on the couch. "Oh, you know that whole breaking her son's heart thing."

He took a step toward her. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off while he was walking her way. "I mean, I know we didn't exactly flaunt our relationship back then for her to know for sure, but I had a feeling she did know."

Grissom nodded as he sat down next to her. "She did." She nodded as she looked down at her hands while he placed his hand on top of hers. "But I promise Sara, that as long as she sees how happy I am right now, she'll let what happened stay in the past. She isn't going to drudge up what happened, it's the here and now that that she'll really care about, trust me."

She nodded with a smile as she squeezed his hand. "I do. I just want everything to go alright."

He nodded with understanding as he used his free hand to cup her cheek before replying with sincerity. "I know, and I do too. But if by any chance something does go wrong, know that we are in this together, that I'm in your corner, always."

Sara nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Always."

They lean toward each other and kissed softly, then after pulling back, he brought her in his arms for a hug, and despite Grissom being optimistic about his mother's visit, they both couldn't help but wonder how tomorrow, or the weekend, for that matter, will go.

* * *

Next Morning

After brushing her hair, she placed her hairbrush on the dresser before opening her jewelry box, then after opening the top compartment, she grabbed her favorite necklace and lifted it out of the box while putting the top part back in place, then just as she was about to put the necklace on, Grissom spoke from the doorway. "You want a little help with that?"

She turned her head to the side to look at him with a smile. "Sure."

He smiled back as he walked in the room, then after stopping at her back, he took the two ends of the necklace and put them together before looking at her through the mirror, seeing the necklace she had chosen, and couldn't help but comment with a smirk. "Well, doesn't that look familiar."

She placed her hand on her gold butterfly necklace as she spoke to him while looking at him through the mirror. "Yeah. It was a gift from a very special man, it also happens to be my favorite."

He turns his head and kissed her temple before whispering. "And I couldn't help but notice you wearing it on your birthday." It made his heart speed up when he saw her wearing it that night.

She closed her eyes with a nod. "No matter how I felt, I couldn't get rid of it, it was the one thing you have gotten me that I couldn't let go."

He wrapped his arm around his waist and held her to him, until Sara opened her eyes and continued after clearing her throat. "We better go." He nodded, and after one more kiss to her temple, he released her so they could leave the condo and head to the airport so they could pick up his mother.

* * *

It wasn't long after they arrived at the gate when the passengers from the plane, including Mrs. Grissom was walking into the airport, and when Grissom and Sara saw his mother before she saw them, he squeezed her hand and said softly. "Everything will be ok."

She just nodded as she took a breath, then Grissom released her hand and started to sign with a smile toward his mother, who was looking at her son now with bright eyes. 'Hi mom.'

Betty Grissom signed back. 'Hi, honey, it's so nice to see you again.'

Grissom nodded in response before bringing his mother into his arms for a hug, and when they pulled back from one another, she continued to sign. 'You look so happy, honey, happier than I've seen you in a long time.'

'And there is a reason for that.' He turned his head to the side to look at Sara, before looking at his mother again. 'You remember Sara?'

Betty looked from her son to look at Sara, and Sara's heart started pounding while she started to sign. 'Hi Mrs. Grissom, I just wanted you to know how..."

She was cut off before she could finish when Betty had surprised her by giving her a hug, which made her have tears in her eyes, then when she pulled back, Betty signed again. 'Welcome back into my son's life, I'm so happy to see you.'

When Betty heard that Sara was back in Vegas and in his son's life, she had a whole list of things she wanted to 'say' to her in person, but the second she saw her son's face and eyes, which was brighter than she's seen in 10 years, she decided to let the past stay in the past because she knew that, even though he would be torn about it, he would be in Sara's corner, so she didn't want to put him through that. She just wanted to see him happy, and if Sara was the one who did that, who was she to mess with that, she just hopes his heart doesn't get broken again.

Sara nodded with a smile as the tears remained in her eyes. 'Nice to see you too, Mrs. Grissom.'

Betty shook her head. 'Betty.' Sara nodded in understanding before Betty looked at her son. 'I have a suitcase in baggage claim.'

Grissom nodded in understanding before singing. 'Ok, mom, let's go.'

Betty nodded and started walking ahead of the couple, while they had shared a happy smile as they took each other's hands before they followed her, least it was so far so good, and the way things were looking, it was only going to get better.

* * *

That Night

When the gang showed up, which included Lindsey and Greg, Mrs. Grissom was happy to see those she had missed, then while the group was standing around talking, Greg couldn't help but notice that a few things around the living room he could see Sara owning, so he made a comment about it, which Grissom had cleared his throat and spoke while Sara took his hand. "That's because Sara and I are together and living together, and we would like you to not spread that around at the lab."

Greg nodded with a smile. "Yeah, no problem."

He had to admit that he was a little surprised they were together, let alone living together, because the time that he's been at the lab, he didn't really see them act as a couple. But then he guesses he could understand, considering they were very professional and that they would leave their relationship at the door, so he admired that, but it also made him a little disappointed because he was beginning to have a crush on her. But seeing how happy she looks with Grissom, he knew he absolutely had no shot, so it looked like he will be looking elsewhere for a love interest.

The rest of the evening consisted of laughing, talking, signing, snacking, and opening a few presents, just really enjoying everybody's company, then before they knew it, the gang had to leave so they could get a little rest before shift. But before they did, they all looked at Catherine and Nick, who were standing under the fan that had a mistletoe hung on it.

It was avoided throughout the whole evening, but they weren't thinking about it by the end of the visit, and now they were caught under it.

They looked at the expected faces of the group, then looked up, realizing why they were looking at them like that, then they looked at each other with a smile before Lindsey spoke. "You have to kiss now, you're under the mistletoe, it tradition."

They smiled at each other before Nick spoke softly. "It is tradition, we can't let everybody down, could we?"

Catherine shook her head. "No we can't."

Nick cupped her cheek with his heart racing, and her heart started racing as his touch, then he moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips, and what everybody thought it was going to be a simple kiss, turned a little passionate, but not enough to gross anybody out, where they had to look away.

They pulled back after a few minutes, and placed their foreheads against one another while they were trying to catch their breaths as everybody was clapping with smiles on their faces.

The core group who knew them knew, despite how Nick and Catherine felt about taking things slow, that it was now a matter of days because there was just too much for them to ignore anymore. Plus, with Lindsey now knowing the truth and slowly accepting it, nothing more was holding them back from really being together.

Catherine pulled away first before speaking. "We should get going."

Nick cleared his throat and nodded as he straightened up. "Yeah, we should."

After everybody said their goodbye's and the condo door was shut, Betty gets up from her spot on the couch and signed to her son. 'I'm going to call it a night, I'll see you two in the morning.'

They nodded while Grissom signed back. 'Ok mom, Love you.'

'Love you too, sweetheart.'

Once they hugged and kissed, she looked over at Sara and signed to her too. 'Goodnight, Sara.'

'You too, Betty.'

One more smile and head nod later, Betty turned and started walking toward the guest room, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

They smiled at each other before he held out his hand and asked. "You want to get some rest before you head to the lab tonight?"

Grissom had asked for a little time off so he could spend time with his mother, but still trying to get off the thin ice they put themselves in, Sara decided not to take the time off.

She nodded as she walked up to him before taking his hand, but they only took a few steps until they were under the fan, which meant they were now under the mistletoe, then Sara spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been wanting to do this all evening, but considering we are very private people, I knew I had to wait until we are alone."

He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And it just so happens we are alone now."

She smirked back. "Well, how about that?"

Their smiles continued to grace their faces until their lips finally touched for a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

* * *

When Catherine, Nick and Lindsey made it to Catherine's house, Nick carried a sleeping Lindsey inside and into her room, then after tucking her in, he kneeled down and kissed her softly on the temple before whispering. "Sleep tight, sweetheart. I love you so much."

Nick loved this little girl so much, and he knew she was still having a tough time on what she's suppose to feel about everything, so he promised her he would give her all the time in the world, just as long as she knew he was going to be there for her no matter what.

He stood up a few seconds later before walking out the room, cracking the door in the process, then he walked in the living room, seeing Catherine on the couch looking down at her hands.

He watched her for a few seconds and said. "She's all tucked in."

Catherine looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." He paused for a second before continuing. "I should leave and let you get some rest before shift."

Catherine just nodded, but when Nick made it to the front door, she spoke again. "Nick, we can ignore what happened earlier, and pretend it never happened."

He closed his eyes after taking a breath, then he turned around and shook his head. "I don't think we can, and I don't think you want to, do you?"

Catherine stood up, shaking her head. "I don't, but..."

Nick cuts her off as he walked up to her. "I can't do it anymore, Cath."

She started to have tears in her eyes as she whispered. "Do what?"

He cups her cheek, sending sparks through them as he whispered with love in his eyes. "Pretend that every time I'm alone with you I don't want to kiss you, or hold you in my arms and never let go." He wiped a few tears off her cheek as he continued with emotion. "I still love you so much, nothing has or could change that. I want to be a real partner to you, in every setting, whether it's in the work world, parent world, or when it's just us on a date. And I'm hoping you still..."

He gets cut off when she kisses him, which became as passionate as they could get, pouring every emotion and everything they had for one another/missed in to it.

When they finally pulled back to get some air, they place their foreheads together as they were catching their breaths, then when she got hers first, she whispered back. "I'm hoping for the same thing. I love you Nick, I always have, I want you back, and I want to catch up on everything we've missed."

He pulls back so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

She smiles back as she stepped closer and wraps her arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her while she said. "Me too, Nicky, me too."

They both sighed in content, happy they were finally walking the same path together.

* * *

Once Sara and Grissom made it into their room, and was sitting up in bed, but just before they were laying down, Grissom placed his hand on her arm to stop her. "Wait, before we lay to down to rest, I want to give you something."

Sara smiled as Grissom turned toward his nightstand. "Griss, you already gave me something, I love that entomology book."

Of course it wasn't a very personal gift to give to your girlfriend, but she still loved it because it was from him.

He nodded with a chuckle, and after pulling out the gift, he closes the drawer and gets comfortable on the bed again before replying with a sigh. "I know, but the looks I was receiving earlier from everybody after you opened it, I figured I could do a little better, so I had a back up present, which I was already going to give it to you, just not in front of everybody."

"Well, now you got me intrigued, so whatcha got?"

As he handed over the box to her, he spoke as she looked at it with wide-eyes. "It's not what you think."

She took the ring box from his hand and started unwrapping it before opening the lid, revealing a silver butterfly design ring.

She then smiled as she looked at him. "A promise ring?"

He smiled shyly as he took the ring from the box before replying. "I know this is a little High Schoolish, but I wanted to give you something, a symbol that shows how committed I am to you. This is the closest thing I could get without actually proposing because I respect your decision on taking these steps as slow as you want."

Sara didn't think she has seen him any cuter than this moment, and she couldn't help but look at him with all the love she had for him. "Thank you Griss, I really love it, and I accept it."

His eyes bright up as he asked. "Really?"

She nodded as she lifted her hand up. "I do, and I don't care if it's High Schoolish, because we make our own rules, remember? It's about what we like, not what other people think."

Grissom nodded in agreement, and after slipping the ring on her finger on the right hand, he smiled as he brought his hand up and kissed it. "Perfect fit."

She cupped his cheek and leaned toward him for a kiss on the lips, and once she pulled back she placed her forehead to his. "Just like us."

He sighed in content before agreeing again. "Yeah, just like us. I love you, Sara."

She pulls back so she could look into his eyes, then she cupped his cheek again. "I love you too, and thank you for a wonderful Christmas, it's been awhile since I felt like celebrating the holiday again."

"Me too, I tried putting on a happy face with mom all those years, but I'll admit it's been hard."

"Well, now we have better ones to look forward to."

He smiled with one more nod, and after sharing one more kiss, placing the ring box and wrapping on top of his night stand, they lay down, then once she had her head on his chest, he kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before whispering. "Have a good rest, honey, be safe at work later."

"Always, and sleep tight, Griss."

After sighing with content, they closed their eyes and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

AN: Hope the gift wasn't that bad of an idea, and hope you liked the chapter. More to come. Please review.


	19. Promotion & Revelations

AN: Thank you all for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

*References to the Pilot with my obvious twist to it.*

* * *

Chapter 19: Promotion & Revelations

3 months later

The team was in the break room winding down just before shift was ending, when Brass had walked into the room. "Before you all leave here this morning, I would like to make a quick announcement." Once all eyes were on him, he continued after clearing his throat. "I would like to make one simple change." Then he looked at Sara. "Sara Sidle."

When Sara looked at him, she replied with caution since she wasn't exactly sure on what was going on. "Yes, Sir?"

Even though he's told her countless times to use Jim or Brass, Sara was just in a habit of calling her superiors with 'Sir', so he finally just let it go.

"Since you came into my office, I could sense how dedicated you are to this job, and you proved that to be correct, and the city of Vegas and the lab respect and thank you for that."

She smiled shyly before thanking him, but he wasn't done, resulting in a little surprise at the end of his speech. "That's why it gives me great pleasure to promote you to level 3." She looked shocked as Brass handed her new badge. "Congratulations, you deserve it."

As the team were clapping with smiles for her, Sara was smiling and thanking him again before looking down at the new badge that stated she was now a level 3.

When the group had calmed down, Brass dismissed them before he walked out of the room, and once he had left, Nick stands up from his seat and spoke. "This is cause for a celebration. Sara, you buying right?"

They all chuckled as they stood up from their seats, then Sara smirked as they started walking out of the room and down the hall to the locker room. "Sure, I guess I can afford it now." They all chuckled again as they were getting their things out of their lockers before they started doing a little small talk.

After Catherine and Grissom had closed their lockers they stated they'll meet them at the diner before leaving the room.

When Sara and Warrick had closed their lockers, Nick cleared his throat and spoke toward them. "Before you guys leave, can I speak to you for a minute?"

They smiled and nodded before Sara spoke for them while they sat down on the bench. "Sure, what's up?"

"I uh, I got something and I wanted to know what you thought of it."

He pulled a small box out of his locker before turning to them, holding it in the palm of his hand. Their eyes got wide as they saw the box, a box that they knew very well what was inside before opening it, then Sara gasped once it was open so they could see a beautiful birthstone ring.

Warrick immediately told him it was amazing, while she took a few moments before she finally spoke. "Wow, that's beautiful."

Nick smiled as he sat down in the middle of them, while Sara was still admiring the ring. "So, you think Catherine will like it?"

Sara smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "Yes I do, especially if I think it's for the reason you are giving it to her."

Nick nodded with the smile still on his face as he took the box from her. "Yes it is. I'm going to ask Catherine to marry me tonight while we are out celebrating her birthday."

"You sure you're ready for this?"

Nick nodded again and sighed. "If it was up to me, we would have been married a long time ago. I loved her from the start, and my feelings for her has only gotten stronger. She's my forever, I want to share a life with her and Lindsey, not just stolen moments here and there ."

Sara smiled wider. "Well, then you have my congratulations. I hope it works out for you."

Warrick also chimed in. "I hope it works with you too, man."

"Thanks guys."

They nodded Sara stood up from the bench. "No problem."

While she grabbed her shoulder bag, she continued with a smile. "But now that you've told me, you know it won't be very long before Grissom will find out, I have to tell him."

Nick nodded as he stood up from the bench. "I know, but will you please make sure he doesn't say anything?"

Sara chuckled before she spoke again. "Come one, you know he won't. He would never take a special moment away from another person."

Nick paused for a second before nodding. "True, what was I thinking?"

She smirked as she walked toward the door. "Oh, I'll give you a pass on that one since your mind is already on tonight. And again, congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Nick gave her another nod and smile before she mentioned she'll see them at the diner before leaving the room.

Nick still had the smile on his face when he turned to look at Warrick, who was looking down, so he frowned a little as he asked. "Hey, Warrick, man. What's going on?"

Warrick cleared his throat and looked up at his best friend before speaking. "I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you are going to take it."

Nick was a little worried, but he tried to hide it as he sat back down next to him while he asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Warrick nodded before speaking. "When Catherine's marriage to Eddie started taking a bad turn, she came over to my place one night after she had drank a little too much, and one thing led to another before..."

Nick stood up while cutting him off. "Please don't tell me you slept with her."

Warrick shook his head immediately as he stood up to face his best friend. "Of course not, things were stopped well before we even kissed. I stopped it. I stopped it all for two reasons, Catherine, and you. Knowing Catherine would have felt ten times worse as she did the night before, and you, because I knew what it would have done to us." Warrick placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder as he continued with sincerity. "Nick, you are more than my best friend, you're my brother, and I would never want to do anything that would destroy us, and I swear nothing happened or would have happened. I just thought you should know before you make your commitment to her more permanate."

Nick stood there for several seconds before responding after clearing his throat. "Does Catherine remember that..."

Warrick shook his head 'no' as he removed his hand from his shoulder. "She asked if anything had happened, but I told her nothing did." Nick nodded as he walked back to the bench and sat down, looking down at the ring, not really sure what he should be feeling at the moment. Then Warrick walked back to the bench and sat down again before continuing. "She loves you man, and you love her, that's what's important, don't change any of your plans tonight because you guys are going to have a happy and loving life together, so why wait any longer."

Nick closed the ring box before looking at Warrick with a smile and nod. "You're right, we are."

Warrick gave him a smile back before holding up his hand. "So, we good?"

Nick nodded as he shook Warrick's hand. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

He looked relieved as they shook hands, then after they released them, Warrick stands up and grabs his things from his locker, and as he was shutting it before walking toward the door, Nick asked. "Hey, Rick." When Warrick looked back at Nick, he continued. "You said two reasons stopped you that night, if neither one existed and the circumstances were different, you wouldn't have stopped, would you?"

Warrick paused before speaking in a soft tone. "I'll just say that it isn't hard to fall for someone like her, you're lucky man, always remember that.

Now Nick looked at him with sympathy as he cleared his throat after hearing his revelation. "I had no idea, man."

After all this time of knowing him, he had no idea he ever had feelings for Catherine.

Warrick waved it off as he shook his head. "Like I said, you two love each other, and I wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize any of our friendships. Things ended up like they should, remember that, and congratulations on your decision to marry her."

When he was done speaking, he told Nick he would meet him at the diner before walking out of the room, leaving Nick alone.

He took a breath and looked down at the ring box again, still a little shocked at the revelation, but he thinks he'll do just what Warrick told him to do, and ask her tonight.

When they had officially gotten back together, it was like they were never apart, they hadn't missed a beat when it came to their relationship, and the other best part was that Lindsey was starting to call him dad.

Now he just need one more thing to make it perfect, and hopefully by the end of the night, it will be.

He took another breath and nodded his head as he thought. 'Like Warrick said, we love each other and things are the way as they should be.' He felt a little bad for his best friend, but he couldn't hold back on building the life that he wants with the woman he loved.

He took one more breath before standing up, and after grabbing his things, he left the room, ready to celebrate his best friend's accomplishment.

* * *

After the bill was paid for their breakfast, the waitress came back to their table and spoke toward Catherine as she set a plate with cupcake on it and a candle. "I was told that this was for you."

Catherine smiled and was about to talk, but Nick spoke before she could. "Thank you."

The waitress nodded before leaving the group alone, then as Catherine looked at Nick and was about to talk, Warrick lit the candle before everybody started singing happy birthday to her, which made her smile with tears in her eyes.

Then when they were done, Nick leaned over and kissed her temple before whispering. "Ok, make a wish."

He pulled back a second later as Catherine sat there thinking about her wish, then she blew out her candle as the group clapped and cheered. "Thank you guys, it really means a lot."

They nodded as Grissom spoke after clearing his throat. "We would have taken you out for dinner, but Nick wanted to do the honors himself."

Catherine looked over at Nick with raised eyebrow. "Date night?"

Nick smiled as he took her hand, then officially asked. "Catherine Willows, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

She nodded with a smile. "I would love that."

They leaned toward one another and as they kissed, Warrick cleared his throat before speaking. "And on that note, I should head out."

Grissom and Sara agreed as Nick and Catherine pulled back from their kiss, and after they nodded and said 'goodnight', Warrick, Sara and Grissom left the diner.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom made it home, they decided to relax on the couch, then after a few minutes of silence, he asked with a small smile. "So, are you going to tell me why you looked happy at the diner?"

He saw something sparkling in her eyes, and it got him very curious on what was going on.

Sara slowly smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "I found out something, and I'm happy about it."

"Yeah? And is it shareable?"

"It is, because I told Nick I wasn't going to keep it from you." Grissom raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for a few seconds before she continued. "He's going to ask Catherine to marry him tonight."

Grissom smiled. "Wow, I'm so happy for them. They deserve whatever happiness they can get."

Sara nodded with a smile of her own. "I agree."

When he saw her look down at her promise ring, Grissom placed his hand on top of her left one and said. "Sara, do you..."

She cuts him off when she looked at him again, knowing what he was going to ask. "No, I like the pace we are going. I don't need to race our friends to the alter."

He nodded before whispering. "Ok."

But before he could look away, Sara turned her body so she could cup his cheek and asked. "Why, do you?"

Grissom placed his hand on top of hers as he replied with love in his eyes. "I just want to be with you, and if you're still happy with the pace we are going, then I am too. I promised that you were the one to set the pace, so if you're not ready, that's ok. Really."

When she saw the truth in his eyes, she smiled as she leaned closer to him. "Well, you have me, and I'm not going anywhere without you."

His eyes sparkled as he whispered. "Sounds good to me."

They kissed softly on the lips at first, then it started to get a little passionate as she started to lean back on the couch as he followed her. But before her back touched the cushions, she pulled back from the kiss and pushes his chest so he would stop his progress, then she hurried off the couch before rushing to the bathroom.

Grissom looked confused on what just happened before getting off the couch and following her trial with worry, and it only deepened when he heard her get sick, so he opened the door and walked in to be there for her.

* * *

Before Shift

Catherine was in the break room looking down at her ring finger with a smile, even though she didn't have the ring on since they wanted to wait to tell everybody that they were officially engaged, when she heard Sara and Grissom talking as they stopped in the break room doorway.

"I still don't think you should be here, you were sick all evening."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, I promise, and it wasn't as bad the last two hours."

Grissom sighed, knowing there was no point in talking her out of working tonight or sending her home, he nodded. "Ok, but if it gets bad again, you'll go home, right?"

She really wanted to cup his cheek, but seeing as they were in the lab, she kept her hand to herself with a nod. "I promise."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes."

After they nodded, Grissom stared continuing down the hallway to go to his office as Sara walked into the break room, where she saw Catherine sitting at the table with a magazine in front of her, but she was looking toward her, so she asked. "What?"

"Did I hear you've been sick all evening?"

Sara waved it off as she nodded. "Yeah, it came and went after breakfast and throughout the evening."

"Have you felt sick before that?"

She looked at her with confusion. "I felt a little queasy here and there, Why? What's up with the 20 questions about my health. Because what I would really like to know is..."

Catherine cuts her off as she looked a little surprised. "Uhh Sara, do you think it's possible you could be pregnant?"

Sara looked at her with shock. "What!? No way, that's not possible." When Catherine looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Sara smiled and shook her head. "I mean, it is possible." Then she tried to laugh it off. "But, no way, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

This time Sara paused, thinking, then she looked at the other woman with wide-eyes. "I...uhh..I.."

But she stopped whatever she was going to say when Nick and Warrick walked in the room with smiles before Warrick spoke. "Evening ladies, what's new?"

Sara shook her head and walked to the table before sitting down, shocked at the revelation, or what possibly could be going on. It wasn't like Sara and Grissom were unsafe, but surprises could happen, and this was very unexpected. Which she didn't know for sure if that's what was happening, it could have been just a bug, but deep inside of her, she knew it was true, she just had to be sure.

She was so deep in thought she didn't know Grissom was now sitting next to her and Brass had walked into the room and started to speak, which the last part of what he said, sounded like he wasn't too happy about it. "Evening everybody, I would like you guys to meet your new team member, Holly Gribbs."

After she was greeted, Brass cleared his throat and started to hand out assignments, but as Brass was handing Sara an assignment, Grissom spoke up. "Jim I think you should know, Sara's been sick all evening."

Sara immediately spoke toward Brass as he looked at her with concern. "I'm fine, sir. I promise."

Brass paused before he nodded. "Ok, but don't contaminate the scene, and if you're unable to continue, let me know and go home, got it?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she took the assignment sheet. "I got it and I promise."

Brass nodded, then after one more look at his team, he left the room as everybody stood up from their seats, then as they were walking toward the door, Sara looked over at Grissom, who was looking over at her. "I'm sorry Sara, but..."

She gave him an understanding smile. "You're worried about me, I got it, but I'm fine, really." Grissom finally let it go, so he just nodded, then after stepping out in the hall, Sara commented. "Brass didn't seem happy about the new member."

Grissom shook his head. "He isn't, he feels like he was pushed into it. He wants me to take her to autopsy."

"Wow, right off the bat, huh?"

He nodded as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, so I'll see you later."

She smiled with a nod before they parted in different directions so they could continue with their respective tasks.

* * *

After Shift

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Grissom were in the break room, and after Catherine and Nick told them the news about their engagement, they started cheering and hugging one another, when they were interrupted by Brass, who had walked in the room, not sure why they were cheering, but at the moment he had more important news to share. "Sorry to break up the party, but grave has to work double, Holly Gribbs has been shot. She's in surgery now, and they don't think she's going to make it."

He looked at Warrick, who should have been with Holly when the incident happened because he was shadowing her after an argument they had earlier. "Brown, I'm putting you on administrated leave, pending on a full report about your whereabouts."

Then he looked back at the team. "So wash your faces, change your socks, you have a long day ahead of you." Before he walked out of the room, leaving his shocked team behind.

* * *

AN: *Brass speech at the end I credit the Pilot Episode.* I hope the new spin of the pilot worked out. Please Review.


	20. Changes

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, find out what changes are in store, and is a little Grissom happening?

* * *

Chapter 20: Changes

The team was still in shock long after Brass had left and they couldn't speak, then their moment was interrupted when Grissom's phone started ringing.

He cleared his throat before answering it. "Grissom...Ok, I'll be there...Alright...Bye." He turned to the group as he spoke to them. "I have to start a case, so just do what Brass said, ok?"

After they nodded, Grissom left the room, then Sara cleared her throat and asked the team. "Guys, can you cover for me for a bit? I have to take care of something."

Catherine being the only one that was in the somewhat knowing of where her thought process was, nodded before Sara turned and left the room and lab so she could go to the local clinic and start the process rolling of finding out if she was pregnant or not.

She knew she probably should have picked a better time than this, but she had to know for sure as soon as she could.

* * *

The three of them didn't know how much time had passed before a little of the shock died down enough so one of them could turn the TV on to the news, and after watching the news anchor talking about their fallen team member, Nick and Catherine looked back at Warrick, who had his backside against the counter still looked shaken.

"Warrick man, what happened?"

He spoke softly. "I left her to hook up with Grissom on that toe nail case, then I came back here."

Catherine, who looked a little shocked at him, asked. "You left Holly Solo?"

"It was suppose to be an easy print job" He paused before finishing "Look, I feel bad enough, Ok?"

Before anymore words could be said, Grissom walked in the room and started speaking while walking toward the counter to grab a cup off coffee. "Here's what we know, Brass assigned Warrick to shadow Holly on a robbery, he left her at the scene, the suspect returned, and Holly was shot." After grabbing the cup he walked up to the table and continued. "Brass has been demoted."

For what seemed liked the hundredth time this morning the team was shocked as Nick asked. "Who's running the night shift?"

"For the time being, me." They gave him a look and he nodded. "I know, but we'll just have to play it by ear right now." He then frowned a little as he asked. "Where's Sara?"

Catherine answered him. "She said she had to take care of something."

It made him worry on what she had to do, but right now he was the boss to a team and had to pass out the assignment sheets, so he cleared his throat and handed the top one to Nick. "You, and when Sara returns, take the Holly case."

Nick nodded as he looked at the sheet in his hand. "You got it."

But before Grissom could continue, Catherine objected. "They can't take the Holly case." Her and Nick looked at one another as she continued, knowing it had to hurt him a little, but it was something she felt she had to do. "With all due respect to you and Sara, I want this one."

Grissom then gets back into the conversation. "Nick and Sara were the only ones without personal contact with Holly, I don't want you on this, Catherine."

"Why?"

"Because you're emotionally involved."

She was just about in tears as she nodded her head. "Yeah, she was going to walk, and I convinced her to stay. If anybody is to blame, it's me, and I want this case." She takes the assignment sheet out of Nick's hand while saying. "Fire me."

Grissom then sighed, knowing there was no stopping her. "I'm not firing you, I know we are pulling a double and we are on edge because of Holly, I just want everybody to stay calm and do their jobs."

Catherine just nodded as she left the room, then he looked at Nick and told him that he was now working with him.

Nick agreed to do that, while apart of him was still worried about his fiancée.

Once Nick took the sheet, Grissom said softly. "That's it."

Warrick looked surprised after that was said and asked with shock as he stepped toward him. "What about me?"

"You're on leave, you get some personal time."

"I don't want any personal time, I want to help. You're the boss now, you can reinstate me."

As much as Grissom hated doing this, he stuck by with what he told Warrick to do. "Go Home Warrick. Get your story straight before you're interviewed." Then he left the room, leaving a sad/shocked Warrick behind.

* * *

End of the double shift

Nick and Grissom were walking down the hall at the police station after the suspect from their case was arrested, when they saw Warrick sitting down in one of the chairs, and as much as Nick wanted to go to his best friend, he listened to Grissom when he told him that he'll meet him outside.

After splitting up in different directions, Grissom continued to the line of chairs before sitting down next to him, then spoke as he looked down at his hands. "They said I have to let you go. You violated the policies and the procedure for clearing the scene. I read the report."

Warrick does a short nod. "I know, I messed up. Now Holly's dead." He handed him the gun in the holster while saying. "I'm sorry."

Grissom looked over at Warrick and spoke with a little sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry too, I don't want to do this."

Not only would he be letting go a friend, but one of the best CSI's he's ever worked with.

Warrick didn't want this either, but he knew it was something Grissom had to do. "You got to."

Grissom paused for a second before he stood up while saying strongly. "You know what? If I let you go, I got to let me go too, and Catherine and Brass, we are all culpable in this. I don't care what the book says, I lost one good person today, I'm not losing another." He handed his gun back to Warrick. "Here."

Warrick looked shocked for a second as he looked up, then he grabbed it from him before standing up and promising him. "I won't let you down again."

Grissom just nodded and after a handshake the two of them walked outside to the parking lot of the police station, where the rest of the team, including Sara, was standing so they could see the suspect who shot Holly get taken away in a police car with a satisfied feeling.

They may have only just met her, but when one of their own gets killed, they still would like to see justice done, and that's exactly what happened.

* * *

After they arrived back at the lab, they grabbed their things from the locker room, then after Catherine and Grissom left, Nick and Sara share a look before both of them placed their hands on Warrick's shoulders, who had been sitting down on the bench, then Nick said. "How about we get out of here and get a drink, I could really use one."

Sara gave him a slight smile and nod, even though she knew she couldn't drink, just in case if she was correct on her assumption, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a glass of water with them.

Warrick paused, then shook his head as he stood up, making the hands of his friends' fall off his shoulders. "Nah, you two should be with your significant others right now, especially you Nick, Catherine needs you."

Nick knew that, but if he knew Catherine like he thought he did, then he knew she would understand about his need to be there for Warrick too, so he shook his head and placed his hand on his shoulder again. "And so do you, so I'm not leaving until we have that drink, right Sara?"

Sara smiled as she placed her hand back on Warrick's other shoulder. "Right Nick. Face it Warrick, you're stuck with us, no matter what, whether you like it or not."

Warrick takes a breath and nod. "Ok, a drink really does sound nice right now."

They patted his shoulder before removing their hands, then they walked out of the locker room and lab before reaching their vehicles so they could meet at their usual bar, which they didn't go very often.

Once they were there, seated, and had their drinks in front of them, which the guys didn't question her choice of beverage, making her happy, they took a sip as Warrick spoke after a sigh. "I screwed up you guys, and now I have to live with the fact that I got someone killed for the rest of my life."

They nodded as Sara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We know, and we know how bad you feel and wish you can take it back, but you can't, so now you have a choice."

Nick gets in the conversation next. "You can let it eat at you for the rest of your life, possibly ruining it in the process, or try and move past it and learn from the mistake."

Warrick nodded. "Alright, I hear you."

The other two smiled before Nick spoke again. "Good, just know that we are here for you if you need to talk."

As Warrick nodded, Sara spoke again, realizing something. "I know we've been pretty busy that we haven't spent much time just the three of us since I've been back here. But I say we find time, maybe once or twice a month, to hang out together."

Nick smiled with a nod as Warrick replied with a smile of his own. "I would really like that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you both on getting what you truly want, I just kind of miss us hanging out."

Sara smiled again. "I do too."

Nick smiled again. "Me too

Warrick took another sip of his beer before smiling again. "Cool, now we can be the three musketeers again."

They chuckled before Nick shook his head. "Who even called us that?"

Sara answered that a second later. "Well, If I remember right, which I pretty sure I do, it started in Middle School when we were called the three 'geeketeers', so we thought it would be cooler to be called the three musketeers instead." They nodded with chuckles again, remembering that she was in fact right, then Sara continued. "But thinking about it now, knowing that being science 'geeks' brought us here, helping keep the streets as safe as we can get them, I would say I don't mind being 'geeketeers' anymore."

Nick shook his head. "I don't either."

Warrick shook his head too. "Me neither." He then held out his beer bottle. "So, to the three geeketeers."

They chuckled one more time before they clinked their drinks together, then they took a sip, very happy, despite what happened during shift, that in the wake of tragedy they could come together and be there for one another.

* * *

Once Nick left the bar, he drove to Catherine's house, then after getting out of his vehicle, he walked to the front door before knocking softly on it.

A second later the door opened and a sad faced Catherine was standing in front of him, so he stepped closer to her and brought her in his arms, something he wanted to do earlier, while she wrapped her arms around him as she started to sniffle. "I'm sorry about..."

He kissed the top of her head as he whispered. "It's ok, I understand. Honestly, I probably would have done the same thing if it was reversed."

She pulled back from his arms, so he could come in, then after he was, he took her hand and walked her to the couch as she continued. "I keep going through all these what if's, I..."

Nick cuts her off as he wraps his arms around her and kissed her head again. "I know, sweetie and that's natural at a time like this, but it will only drive you crazy and there's nothing you can do about it, no matter how much you want to."

She pulled back to look up at him with a nod. "I know." Then she gave him a little smile. "Thank you for being here for me."

He smiled as he took her left hand, which he noticed she had her engagement ring on now, and kissed it before whispering while looking into her eyes. "Always, I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed softly on the lips before she snuggled in his arms, she still felt bad about what happened on shift and she probably would for a little bit, but being in his arms made her bad feeling become a little duller.

* * *

When Sara made it home, she opened the door and saw Grissom laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. She smiled softly as she turned to the door to shut it, and as it clicked shut, Grissom spoke softly. "How was your time with the guys?"

She turned back around so she could walk to the couch, which he had changed positions so he was sitting up now, and after placing her shoulder bag on the recliner, she continued her walk to the couch. "It was actually a needed time, we agreed to set some time to do it more often. If that..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile as he placed his hand on hers. "Sara, you don't need my permission, and I hope you know I would never keep you from hanging out with them."

She cupped his cheek with her other hand. "I know. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

He then gave her a little smile. "Good, and I love you too."

She gave him a smile in return before losing it a little when she noticed his eyes looked dim. "Are you ok?"

He sighed as he placed his free hand on her hand before speaking softly. "My mind just keeps replying everything that happened at work, all those what if's..."

Sara cuts her off as she moved her thumb up and down his cheek. "I know how easy that is to do, believe me, I've had a few of those, and I know how bad you feel, but..."

This time Grissom cuts her off as he nodded. "I know I can't go back, things must move forward, no matter how hard it is at the moment." She nodded with another smile, then he took a breath before continuing. "And speaking of moving forward, there is something we need to discuss."

He removed his hand from hers that was on his cheek before she removed her hand from his cheek as she asked with a little worry. "Ok, what is it?"

"If you didn't already know, Brass got demoted and I was told I'm the new Night Shift Supervisor, which means..."

Sara looked at him with shock as she swallowed, knowing exactly what that meant. "You'll be my boss."

He nodded. "And as long as I'm your boss, your career as CSI is stuck at level 3, unless you change shifts, or I quit, or transfer to another shift myself."

Sara immediately shook her head. "I don't want you to quit, you love being a CSI, and the team needs you as their boss, we'll only get better as a team, I can feel it."

Grissom frowned a little as he started to speak. "Then..."

But she cuts him with a smile. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"But..."

She places her finger to his lips to stop him. "No buts or second thoughts Griss. I chose to come here to work side by side with you, which as we know happened to be more than just working partners, and that's how I want to continue. I only cared about doing my job and locking up the bad guys, everything else, I just don't care that much about. So, if I had a choice of just being a level 3 and working with you, or working on a different shift without you, I think you know what choice I would make."

Grissom cupped her cheek as he looked at her with love in his eyes. "You sure this is what you want?"

She placed her hand on top his with a smile and her eyes bright. "Absolutely."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he spoke softly again. "You know I only want what's best for you, and if you wanted to go to a different shift, I wouldn't stop you." He paused before finishing a little shyly with his eyes sparkling. "But, can I just say that I'm happy you're sticking with night shift team?"

She chuckled a little with a smile. "You can, I don't mind."

They continued to smile as they lean toward one another, then after a few kisses on the lips, they pull back and place their foreheads together before she whispered. "I can't believe how fast things changed from just one shift."

He took a breath before replying. "I know, and I'm hoping there won't be much changing for a bit, because I don't think I can handle that at the moment."

Fear kind of overtook Sara after he said that because if what she thought was true, anther change will happen, and she didn't know how he will take this one.

Before her 'what if' thoughts came to her, which she was slightly thankful for, her cell phone rang from its clip on her hip, so she pulls back and said. "Excuse me." She then stands up while pulling her phone out, and when she noticed it was the clinic she was at this morning, she answered it as she walked toward the kitchen. "Sidle."

"Yes Ms. Sidle, this is Dr. Mitch Armstrong, and I have your test results." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant."

Even though she somewhat suspected it, shock still went through her body while the doctor continued talking about making appointments and all these other things, and she was barley listening because her brain stopped at the word that just changed hers and Grissom's live, then when she finally got to speak, she cleared her throat and said. "I'll make sure I do that...Ok...bye."

As she hung up the phone, Grissom wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her close her eyes with her heart racing as he asked. "Everything, ok?"

While she was trying to keep the nervousness out, she spoke with a nod. "Yeah, everything is fine, but I am feeling a little hungry, so if you don't mind, how about some of that family soup you keep bragging about."

He smiled, feeling all his worry about her going away since she wanted food, while he nodded. "Alright, coming right up. It might take some time, so how about you rest for a bit, it's been a long day."

She nodded in return. "Yes it has been, and I think I'll do just that. I might even take a shower."

"Ok."

He kissed her on the cheek before walking toward the refrigerator as she walked to the room, and once she was there and had grabbed her clothes that she was going to change into after her shower, she sat down on the bed and looked down at her stomach before placing her free hand on top of before speaking softly. _"Hi little one, you are certainly an unexpected gift, but very much wanted, always remember that. Now we have some big news to tell daddy, don't we? But don't worry, no matter what happens, you'll always be loved and protected. I promise.'_

She took a breath as she removed her hand from her stomach and stood up with her change of clothes before walking into the bathroom so she could take a shower, wondering how she was going to tell Grissom this life changing news.

* * *

AN: *I credit some of the speeches to CSI episode Cool Change* Hope you liked it. Please review.


	21. Telling Him

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, Grissom's reaction to the news.

* * *

Chapter 21: Telling Him

1 week later

With a couple of files in her hand, Sara took a breath as she started walking toward his office that use to be Brass's.

After a week of trying, which got interrupted multiple times, to tell him that his life was about to change again, it was finally time. She wasn't going to let anything stop her this time.

Now she knew how she was going to tell him shouldn't have happened this way, and that he should have been there for the first checkup and ultrasound, but she was just too nervous it tell him, but knew she had to be strong now because she couldn't wait forever. Plus, she didn't want to go to future appointments alone, especially if she continued to get those sympathy looks from other women there with their significant others, thinking she didn't have anybody by her side, which was very far from the truth.

After that last thought ended, her finally thought was. 'Or I hope.'

She mentally shook her head and took another deep breath as she stopped in front of the office door that was closed before she lifted her left hand up and knocked.

A few seconds later she hears. "Come in."

She opened the door and poked her head in and asked with a smile. "Hey, I have a few files I need you to look at."

Grissom smiled brightly from his seat at his desk with a nod. "Ok, come in."

Once she was in, she closed the door and walked toward his desk, handing him the files when she got there, then watched him take them and place them on a pile to his right before picking up his pen again, ready to sign his name on another file he had, but stopped when she spoke again. "Aren't you going to look at them?"

"I will, later."

With her heart pounding, she continued. "I really think you should look at them now, especially the top one."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Is it really that urgent?"

Sara nodded while stuttering a little. "Ye...Yeah, it is."

Now concerned, he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Just please look in the file."

"Ok."

He sets his pen back down and grabbed the top file as she looked down on the floor, then she heard him now speaking in a stuttering voice. "What uh...What am I...I looking at?"

She took a breath before looking into his eyes. "I think you know what you are looking at."

He stands up with a nod while he still held the ultrasound picture in his hand. "And it's true?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes as he walked to the other side of the desk. "Yes, it's 100% true, I'm pregnant, we're having a baby." He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek while she continued. "Griss, I'm..."

He cuts her off as he asked after clearing his throat to get some of the emotion out. "How long have you known?"

She swallowed before whispering. "A week, and I would have told you that same time, but after you said you couldn't handle any more changes/surprises at the moment, I freaked and I kept loosing my nerve."

He wiped a few unexpected tears off her cheek as he whispered back. "So, in a way you decided to let the baby tell me."

She chuckled/sobbed a little. "Yeah, and I know, or hoped anyway, you would have liked to have been there to my first appointment..."

He cuts her off again. "You're right I would have, and I'm not missing anymore, ok? I'm with you every step of the way."

After Sara nodded, she asked. "Are you ok with this, Griss?"

Grissom cleared his throat again because the emotion was coming back, more heavily this time as he spoke. "This baby may have been unexpected, but it isn't unwanted. He or she is going to have the best parts of us, and I can't be more excited to share this baby with you."

Her eyes lit up, hearing that. "Yeah?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, and without even thinking on where they were, she wrapped her arms around him and sighed in relief. "You don't know how much I needed to hear you say that."

He ran his hand up and down her back and whispered. "You wouldn't have been in this much anxiety if you would have told me a week ago." Sara nodded as Grissom continued as he pulled back from her before cupping her cheek. "I hope you know by now that you can tell me anything."

Sara nodded as she looked down with tears in her eyes. "I know, I'm sorry, I just feel like I keep making the same mistake."

He shook his head as he lifted her heard back up before running his thumb up and down her cheek. "You didn't run away this time, I say that was a mistake you didn't jump to."

"And I never would have, I would have never kept your child away from you, I hope you know that."

He nodded with a smile. "I do."

"Good."

They continued to look into each other's eyes, showing one another their love and happiness, then he cleared his throat as he removed his hand from her cheek, finally remembering where they were. "Let's go home and talk more about this."

"What about your files?"

He waved it off as he walked to the other side of his desk so he could grab his briefcase from the floor and his coat from his chair. "I'll come in before shift tonight. Right now I just want to hold you, while we discuss this further."

"Ok, I'll meet you at home."

"Alright."

Sara nodded as she walked toward the office door, but stopped when Grissom said her name, so she turned around as he continued. "I love you, Sara, and thank you for the greatest gift of my life."

Sara replied with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, and thank you for the greatest gift of my life."

After one more deep look, she turned and walked out of the room, relieved everything was out of the open and that he was happy about this new development.

* * *

Once they both made it home, Grissom started their breakfast, and they talked about shift, their new development and when they were going to share the news, then once the dishes were put in the dishwasher, they retired to their bedroom, and after Sara was done in the bathroom, she walked out and saw Grissom looking at the ultrasound picture, something she noticed he couldn't take his eyes off since they've been home.

Since it was still early there wasn't much to see, but knowing that a baby was there, still made this the best picture Grissom, and Sara for that matter, has ever seen.

After she was under the covers and sitting up in bed, she looked over at him and asked. "Griss, are you ok?" She didn't know why, but she felt something was bothering him now, which to be honest got her a little worried again.

He took a breath before looking in her direction, and she could see the worry now in his eyes, so she frowned a little, but before she could speak, he started to. "Since you've told me about this baby, we've talked about how happy we are, and excited on telling everybody, but there is something that wasn't brought up."

"Ok, what is it?"

He cleared his throat before continuing. "You know why my mother is deaf, right?"

Sara nodded. "Of course." Then after a short pause, she looked at him with worry as she placed her hand on top of his. "You're afraid our child will become deaf, too."

He does a short nod before replying. "I would be lying if I said I didn't, I mean it could still even happen to me."

She moved her hand from his hand before cupping his cheek. "And if it happens to you or our child, I'm still going to love you both. He or she will be a part of you and that just makes this child even more special to me, so deaf or not, I'm all in."

Grissom had tears in his eyes as his heart melted at those words, but not able to tell her how much of what she said meant to him, he leaned toward her and kissed her, which she reciprocated immediately.

After a couple of deep kisses, they finally pull back and put their foreheads together to catch their breaths, and once they did, she cleared her throat and spoke with a smile/smirk. "Well, if I get kissed like that after saying words like that, I'll definitely want to keep that in mind."

He chuckled before whispering. "You and this baby." He placed his hand on her stomach as he finished. "Mean everything to me."

She placed her hand on top of his as she replied with tears in her eyes. "For as long as I can remember I never felt like I had a family, or a good one for that matter, but outside of Nick and Warrick, I have you and our little one now, so you guys are my family, and you don't know how much that means to me."

He pulls his forehead off hers to look into her eyes as he cupped her cheek again. "I can see that's a great deal to you."

She nodded. "It is." She cupped his cheek and brought him to her again as she whispered. "I love you so much, and there is no one else I would want to share this experience with."

They kissed again before he could speak, and after they were laying down, he finally pulled back and kissed her on the forehead before whispering. "I love you too."

He gets comfortable on his back as she scooted closer to him, and after she laid her head on his bare chest, he lifts the ultrasound picture up, so they could look at it, and while he held his whole world in his arms, he made an important decision about their future, and he just hopes Sara will like it.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter. Momma Grissom comes for another visit, to hear about the baby. What's she going to say about it? Find out. Please review.


	22. Telling Momma Grissom

AN: Wow, over 100 reviews, thank you guys very much, I appreciate it. Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling Momma Grissom

2 weeks later

When shift ended, the team went to the diner, and once they were done, Sara and Grissom went home to sleep for a few hours before they had gotten up and ready to go to the airport to pick up his mother so she could spend the weekend with them.

After they got to the gate, and as the passengers were getting off the plane, Grissom looked over at Sara and gave her a smile. "So, you ready for this?"

Which the reason for her visit was to tell his mother that they were going to have a baby.

Sara smiled in return as she squeezed his hand. "Well, it's too late to go back on this now, we are kind of committed, so I can't hide this forever, and we both agreed that your mother would be the first know before everybody else, so..."

He chuckled at her long answer before replying. "So, the long answer is, yeah?"

She nodded with a chuckle of her own. "Yeah, at least as ready as I'll ever be."

"You know she's going to love the idea."

"Yeah, of you as a father, but would she have chosen me as the mother of your child?"

He kissed her temple before looking forward so he could look out for his mother as he replied. "Of course sweetie, she loves you, you know that."

She just smiled with a short nod as she turned her head to see Betty Grissom walking their way.

When his mother was near, Grissom greeted her happily before bringing her in a hug, then when she pulled back, she looked at Sara and signed. 'You look happy, you're glowing."

Sara smiled as she singed back. 'I am happy, thank you, hi Betty.'

Betty smiled in return before bringing Sara into her arms for a hug, and after they pulled back, Grissom grabbed his mother's attention before signing. 'Bags, mom?'

Betty nodded with another smile before the three of them headed for baggage claim so she could get her bags, then they headed to the condo.

* * *

For most of the evening they spent their time catching up with one another, of course leaving out the most important news for later, then they watched a movie before Sara got to watch mother and son in the kitchen cooking a home cooked meal, and she had to admit it was a beautiful sight.

When dinner was on the table, they enjoyed their meal, and if Betty seemed surprised that Sara didn't have any wine with hers, she didn't show it. Then once dinner was done, and while they were still at the dinner table, Mrs. Grissom signed to her son. 'So, honey, are you going to tell me now why you wanted me to come here this weekend?'

Sara and Grissom smiled before Grissom cleared his throat before signing back to his mother. 'Well, mom, Sara and I wanted to tell you this in person.' He paused for a second before finishing. 'Sara and I are having a baby.'

Betty's eyes filled with tears. 'So, I'm going to be a grandmother?'

Grissom nodded with a bigger smile. 'Yes, mom, you're going to be a grandmother.'

Betty gets up from her seat before walking to Sara first, and Sara stood up just in time to receive a hug from the other woman, where they were both in tears by the time they pulled back, then Betty signed. 'Thank you Sara, you've made me a very happy grandmother.'

'I'm glad you feel that way, I just hope I can be as good as a mother as you are.'

'That's sweet of you to say.'

Sara about to respond, but Grissom does after getting her attention. 'And the truth, mom. You are the best.'

Betty gave her son a bigger smile and hugged him tightly, and when they pulled back, Betty signed back. 'Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both, you are going to be wonderful parents."

As they both signed 'thank you' Sara's phone started to ring from the living room, so she excused herself and headed for her phone before answering it. "Sidle."

"Hi Sara, I'm sorry I have to call you in and interrupt your time with Grissom's mom, but we have a new case in, and it's all hands on deck."

"It's ok, I understand, I'll be right there."

"Ok, thanks, see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Cath."

While Grissom was taking the time off for the visit with his mother, Catherine was taking over the supervisor position, and Sara was on call.

After hanging up, she slipped her phone in her pocket before walking over to mother and son, then looked at Grissom as he looked at her with worry, but she gave him a reassuring smile as she told him. "Catherine is calling me in, so I'm sorry I have to cut the evening short."

Grissom nodded in understanding before replying. "It's ok, I'll walk you out."

Sara nodded, and after signing to Betty about her having to leave and that she'll see her in the morning, Sara and Grissom headed for the front door, which Sara had grabbed her shoulder bag and jacket in the process.

When then they stopped at the door, Sara took a breath as she spoke. "Well, least she didn't look like she wanted to kill me. In fact, she was overjoyed."

He nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "She did, I told you had nothing to worry about."

Sara nodded with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, then he placed his forehead to hers as he whispered. "I love you, be safe out there."

"Always, and I love you too."

Ignoring the fact that his mother was in the room and could see it, they kissed softly on the lips before she pulled back and whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

After one more peck on the lips, Sara turned toward the door and walked out, and after he shuts the door, he turned around and saw his mother looking at him with a smile on her face as she was sitting down on the couch.

He smiled shyly as he walked up to her, making her laugh while she signed. 'Oh honey, no need to get embarrassed, we're all adults here.'

Grissom just nodded before changing the subject. "So, you're really happy about the baby'

Betty nodded before signing with a smile as her eyes sparkled. 'Of course I am, honey. I've always hoped one day you would be a father.'

Grissom chuckled a little as he signed. 'You make it sound like I'm older than I really am, I'm not even thirty yet.'

She chuckled right back before replying. 'I know, but sometimes you can put things on the back burner and they never come up again, or at least that's what I thought could happen until Sara came back into your life. Then I knew it was only a matter of time for all of this.'

He raised an eyebrow now. 'Really?'

She looked at her son with love and nodded. 'Honey, you've loved her since you were 17 years old, and I know, despite how deeply you were hurt when she left, you couldn't keep your feelings at bay when she showed back up into your life, and I knew eventually you'd be building your life together." She paused before continuing. 'Although, I'm a little surprised you two are doing things a little backwards.'

He smiled shyly again as he signed back. 'Yeah, about that, I'm sor...'

Betty cuts him off as she shook her head. 'Don't be sorry, it's a different time. I just want you to be happy.'

'I am mom.' As Betty nodded, he continued after taking a shallow breath. 'And 'speaking' of doing things backwards and building our life together, there is another reason I wanted to see you in person this weekend.'

Betty held up her finger, indicating him to give her a minute, before she picked up her purse from the end of the couch, then after going through it, she pulled out a small blue velvet box and handed it to him before signing. 'You wanted to put good use to that.'

Grissom smiled as he opened the ring box, seeing his mother's old engagement ring that use to belong to his grandmother; a ring he admired for a long time, even taking it when he was a young child to 'propose' to a little girl that liked bugs, but of course his mother made him get it back, and the little girl never spoke to him again after that day.

After placing the ring box on his thigh he singed back. 'Thank you, I'm definitely planning to put this to good use, I just hope it's something she wants."

They were still trying to take things one step at time, so marriage has never really came up, but he wanted to show her that he's serious about being there for her, and he felt he needed the perfect ring to do that with.

Betty sighed before continuing the 'conversation' 'I can't tell you if she does or not, but I know that she's crazy about you. I can see it in the way she looks at you, how she's always looked at you, just give her time if she asks for it, she'll get there, I'm sure of it.'

Well, she's been sure about a lot of things in his life. In fact, she told him one time that Sara would be back in his life someday, so there was no point in not believing in her word this time.

He smiled and nodded at her words before signing back. 'I will, I love her mom, I'll wait for as long as she wants.' As Betty nodded with a smile as he continued. 'And I love you mom, thank you for everything you've done for me, I just hope I'm as good of a parent as you are.'

Betty now had tears in her eyes. 'Thank you sweetheart, and I love you too, always.'

He leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek before bringing his mother into his arms for a hug; a hug that she whole heartedly reciprocated. She was so proud of the man he had become, and happy with the life he was building with the woman he loved.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara tells the guys, and Grissom tells Catherine about the news, let's see how they take it. Please Review.


	23. The Team Finding Out & A Proposal

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: The Team finding out & A Proposal

After Shift a day later

As Catherine dismissed the team, Sara's phone started to ring, so she answered it. "Hi babe, what's up?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you and the team would like to have breakfast with mom and I before I take her to the airport."

"Hold on, just a sec." She looked at the team, which they were cleaning up their coffee cups, and asked. "You guys want to have breakfast with Grissom, his mom and I this morning."

Warrick was the first to agree, then after Nick and Catherine looked at one another and nodded, they looked at Sara and agreed to go to, so she gets back on the phone. "It's a go, we'll meet you there in a few."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Sara smiled as she hung up her phone. "Alright, let's go."

They all smiled before Catherine started walking out of the room first, then as Sara was getting up, Warrick asked. "So, you guys up for a little geeketeer get together later tonight?"

They chuckled as Nick nodded his head while patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'm in."

They now looked at Sara as she nodded. "Yeah, but it will only have be for an hour, Grissom asked me out on a date tonight."

After they said a mocking 'aww how sweet', which Sara just rolled her eyes with a snicker, Warrick continued. "We can always reschedule."

Sara shook her head as they walked out into the hall so they could go to the locker room. "It's ok, I uh, I need to tell you guys something anyways."

The guys nodded before Nick spoke. "Alright, can't wait."

She smiled back with a nod as they continued their trail to the locker room in silence, then after everybody was ready, they got into their vehicles before driving to the diner.

* * *

When they all arrived, they happily greeted Betty, and after Sara and Grissom greeted one another with a small kiss, they sat down in their seats.

Once breakfast was done, the gang said goodbye to them before they left the diner, leaving Sara, Grissom and Betty alone, then after stopping at the passenger side of Grissom's vehicle, Sara and Betty get in to a hug before pulling back so Betty could sign. 'Now, take care of yourself, and I hope to see you soon.'

'You too, and thanks for visiting.'

Her eyes were bright when she nodded. 'Of course, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Bye, Sara.'

'Bye, Betty.'

After they shared one more hug, she gets into the vehicle to let Sara and Grissom have a moment of privacy.

They smiled at one another as he cupped her cheek. "I'll see you after I drop mom off at the airport."

"Ok." She paused before continuing. "The guys had asked for a gathering later tonight, and I said yeah. I'm planning on telling them, if that's ok?"

Grissom nodded with a smiled. "It is."

"Alright, and maybe you should let Catherine know too."

"Yeah, I will, then we can meet later, or if you want, I can drop you off at the bar and pick you for our date."

"I like the second idea, let's go with that one."

He nodded again, and after a small kiss on the lips before pulling back. "Love you."

"Love you too, drive safely."

"Always."

They kissed each other on the lips one more time before going to their respective vehicles so she could go home and rest while he dropped his mom off at the airport so she could go home.

* * *

Later that evening

After Grissom had dropped Sara off at the bar, he drove to Catherine's house, and once he was there and in standing in front of the door, he knocked.

A few seconds later he hears Lindsey's voice. "Who is it?"

Grissom smiled as he replied. "It's Grissom."

Lindsey wasted no time opening the door, and she had a bright smile as she excitedly said. "Uncle Gil!"

Grissom's smile grew wider as he picked up the little girl for a hug, which was very much reciprocated from her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

He sets her down as he walked into the house. "Couldn't be better, especially after seeing your pretty face."

Lindsey looked down shyly before exclaiming she was going to her room before she ran off, making Catherine and Grissom chuckle as Grissom turned to the door to close it.

As it clicked shut, Catherine spoke from her spot on the couch. "You still got it."

He turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Got what?"

"Your ability to make the girls feel smitten, even when you don't try to."

He smiled/smirked as he walked to the other side of the couch. "Yeah, maybe, but as I remember correctly it didn't work for you."

She chuckled as she shook her head. "Nah, I had my sights on another boy."

His smile got a little bigger. "Yep, until Nick caught your eye and you were swept off your feet."

She smiled with love in her eyes as she looked down at her engagement ring. "And my feet hasn't touched the ground since." After a short pause, she cleared her throat and asked. "Anyways, you want something to drink?"

"Water?"

She nodded as she got up from the couch, then after getting a bottled water for the both of them, she walked back into the living room and handed him one before she went back to her spot on the couch, and as she sat down, she asked. "So, what brings you by?"

Grissom opened his water and took a drink before he placed the cap back on, then he cleared his throat and answered her. "I came to tell you that Sara's pregnant, she wanted to tell the guys herself, and said that I should tell you myself."

Instead of acting surprised, like Grissom thought she would be, she just smiled and replied. "Congratulations, Gil."

He raised an eyebrow as he responded back. "You don't sound surprised."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "I could see the signs. In fact, I'm the one that suggested she was pregnant before she even thought she was. It's just nice to hear a confirmation, and I am happy for you, both of you."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

After a short pause, she saw Grissom look down at his hands, so she asked. "You are happy, though, right?"

Grissom lifted his head up while nodding his head. "Of course, I just worry on a few things."

Catherine nodded in understanding before speaking again. "All parents do, especially with their first child, but I have no doubt that whatever comes your guy's way, you'll be able to handle it. I think you'll make wonderful parents."

Grissom smiled again as he patted her hand with his free one. "Thanks, Cath."

"No problem, and remember that if you need anything, you know like advice, suggestions, or even babysitter from time to time, you know where I am."

"I'll remember that, thanks again."

After Catherine nodded they took a sip of their water before they started discussing other topics, just happy to spend time together.

* * *

After Sara, Nick and Warrick had finished a couple of conversations, Sara was taking a sip of her water as Nick finally asked. "So, you going to tell us why you've stopped drinking coffee in the morning, and we noticed you've had water every time we've come here, so what gives? Is it something you said you wanted to talk about?"

Sara nodded, then after clearing her throat she smiled as she finally told him. "It is, I wanted to share with you guys that I'm pregnant. Grissom and I are having a baby."

They both smiled as they said congratulations, then Sara continued. "I would have told you sooner, but we wanted to tell his mother first."

They waved off her comment before Warrick replied. "No problem, I understand."

Nick nodded. "Me too, so you are happy about this, right?"

Sara smiles again, her eyes sparkling like they had never seen it before, then nodded her head. "Yes, of course. I mean this may have not been planned, at least right now, but we are 100% committed and in love with this little one already."

With the smiles still on their faces, Warrick spoke again. "That's great, I'm truly happy for you, both of you, and I bet you guys will be wonderful parents."

She smirked. "Why do you all assume that, we'll try our best of course, but..."

Nick cuts her off. "Because of who you two are. We realize that it won't be easy, especially on first time parents, but I know once you put your mind into something, you won't give up. I mean here is a good example, you and Grissom, when you wanted him back, you didn't want to give up on him, now look at you two."

Sara nodded. "Very true, and we can all always ask for help if we need it."

"Yeah. I'm sure Catherine would be more than happy to."

As Sara nodded, Warrick smiled wider before smirking. "Now I can't wait to see what type of genius you guys will have, your smart genes mixed with Grissom's, will be like wow."

They chuckled as Sara placed her hand on her stomach, then she spoke with love in her eyes. "Well, we'll love this little one even if he or she doesn't become a genius. She'll still be special in our eyes."

The guys nodded with the smiles back on their faces because they could really see they were already in love with their child, and it didn't matter what he or she will become because they will always be there for their child, and the guys would too, no matter what.

Now that their best friend was having a child, they'll just be as protective as they were for Sara because that little one will be apart of their family too.

* * *

When it was time for Grissom to pick her up, her and the guys were outside waiting, and after they congratulated them again on the baby news, he took them to their spot on top of the restaurant, and it was even set up like when they had their first date here.

She smiled at the wonderful sight, then after kissing him on the cheek, they walked to the blanket that was spread out and sat down before Grissom asked. "Hope you're hungry."

Sara nodded with a smile. "Very."

He smiled with a nod. "Coming right up."

Once he pulled out their dinner and two non-alcoholic drinks out of a picnic basket, they toasted one another before they started to eat and talk about their visits with their respective friends and how happy they were for them, then after they were done, Sara walked to the railing of the roof and just looked out into the horizon, seeing all the lights from the city as a light breeze came through, which she shivered a little since she left her jacket in the vehicle because it was still warm when they arrived here.

Grissom saw the small shiver, so he took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Here you go."

She smiled as she slipped her arms though the jacket. "Thank you."

"No problem."

After a few minutes of silence, Grissom cleared her throat before speaking again. "Sara, you know that I love you, I've loved you since I was 17 years old, and even after you left, love was still in my heart buried deep down below the pain I was feeling."

Sara closed her eyes as tears started to come to them. "Griss, I'm..."

Grissom cuts her off as he turned her around and cupped her cheek. "None of that now, we've talked about this." She nodded as he continued while wiping the remaining tears off her cheek. "And since we've gotten back together, everyday feels like I'm living in a dream again, you've made me the happiest man alive, and I want to feel this way for the rest of my life, so I was hoping you would do me a huge favor, it would mean the world to me."

She sniffled because of the emotion she was feeling at this moment while she asked softly. "And what would that be?"

He smiled as he placed his free hand in his pocket and pulled out the blue velvet box, making her eyes grow wide, then she gasped as he opened the box while saying with emotion in his voice and love in his eyes. "Marry me, please?"

* * *

AN: Sara's answer, and Nick and Catherine have a decision about something important. Find out what happens next. Also, there are two Chapters left. Hope you'll enjoy your weekend. Please review.


	24. Engaged?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 24: Engaged?

Sara's legs would have given-out in that moment if her arms weren't wrapped around his neck, but nothing could stop her heart from pounding as she continued to look at the ring while remaining silent, which lasted for a number of seconds, and that got Grissom a little worried, so he started to speak. "Sara, if you're not ready for this step yet, just tell me, and we can..."

Sara finally spoke to cut him off. "I just uh, before I answer, I just have to know that his isn't because..."

Grissom cuts him off this time with a smile. "I'm doing this for all the reasons I just mentioned and more, I want to build a life with you. And yes, I know we can do that without being married if you want, but I just always pictured us as a married couple at one point."

Sara smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Me too."

His eyes lit up as he asked. "Really?"

She chuckled while nodding. "Yes, of course when I first thought it though, it was a little girl's fantasy, but then when we became official and my feelings started growing for you, I wanted it to be real one day, and I still do."

He raised an eyebrow as he replied, even though his heart was pounding. "But?"

She took a breath before she answered. "But, I saw first hand, and I see it most days how marriages could end up, and I'm afraid." Before Grissom could speak again, she continued after a sigh. "And yes, I know I had plans to marry Jimmy, and I obviously didn't know how it would have gone, but with you it's a bigger risk to take."

He nodded in understanding as he cupped her cheek again. "Yes, it's a bigger risk for both of us. I know things won't be easy, especially with a baby on the way, but if we work together, are committed to this, and stay true and honest with one another, we can do this. We can have everything we've ever wanted, and that's the part I'm going to concrete on the most. We will have fights, I can guarantee that because of our stubborn nature at times." That made her smirk a little before he finished with emotion. "But I will never lay a hand on you or our child, that's not in my nature."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know that, you literally wouldn't hurt a fly, you would catch it and let it fly back outside."

He chuckled with an eyebrow raised. "You really think I'm that extreme?"

Sara cupped his cheek again before running her thumb up and down it as she spoke softly. "Yes, but I love it. I love every part of you, and I always have and always will." She paused for a second before finishing. "And I want to continue to build my life with you being called by the name I've always wanted to have, Mrs. Grissom."

Grissom eyes lit up again, like he just received everything he ever wanted on Christmas Morning, which made her stomach fill up with butterflies as her heart stated pounding again.

"Really?"

Sara chuckled/Sobbed with a nod before asking. "Can you ask again, I want to do this better."

Grissom cleared his throat with a nod, then he stepped back and kneeled down this time as he asked again while his eyes were filling up with tears. "Sara Sidle, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

Sara nodded with tears going down her cheeks. "Yes, it would be the greatest honor of my life."

He took the ring out of the box and slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger before he stood up and brought her in his arms for a kiss, which she reciprocated with every ounce of love and passion she had for him.

When they pulled back a few minutes later, they placed their foreheads together while catching their breaths, then she whispered as she ran her hand up down his chest. "Why don't we get out of here and celebrate."

Hearing how she said that, got him a little worried, so he asked. "Can we, will it be safe?"

He wanted to do what she had in mind, but the health of their baby and Sara was his first priority.

Sara pulled back and nodded with a smile. "It is, I promise. I would never put our child in danger."

He smiled with a nod as he slipped his hand into her eyes. "Ok, let's clean up and get out of here, we have some celebrating to do."

She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "And I'm looking forward to it, every second."

A tingling feeling went down his spine, then he cleared his throat and whispered back. "Ok, none of that. The longer you distract me, the longer it will take to get us to the celebration."

She chuckled with a nod. "You're right, and we wouldn't want that, so I'll stop talking about it, but I won't stop thinking about it."

She smirked at his look before walking back to the blanket, then after he cleared his throat and shook his head with a smile, he followed her, so they could get done with the task at hand.

* * *

After Nick had arrived at Catherine's, he spent some time with Lindsey until it was bed time for her, then after tucking in his little girl, he met Catherine back in the living room and they started making a few wedding plans. But after a few hours, they decided to take a break, so Catherine had gotten up from her spot on the couch before walking toward the kitchen to open a bottle of white wine.

Once it was opened and the glasses were half full, she walked back into the room and handed him a glass as she sat back down beside him, then after they took a sip, she looked at him and asked. "I don't know how you feel about this, but with the news of Grissom and Sara having a baby, I sort of thought that..."

Nick cuts her off with a smile as he placed his free hand on top of her hand. "You want another child?"

"Well, it was just a thought."

Nick scooted closer to her and cupped her cheek as he whispered. "That thought came to my mind too."

Catherine smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Yeah?"

Nick nodded with his smile getting bigger. "Absolutely, I always felt that when I was ready to be a father, I pictured having more than one child. Of course as long as the woman I loved wanted the same thing."

Catherine moved her hand out from under his and cupped his cheek before bringing him closer to her as she whispered. "Well, then we are on the same wavelength because I want that too."

After a passionate kiss, they pulled back before placing their foreheads together, then he pulled back to look into her blue eyes before asking after clearing his throat. "How come you didn't have more with..."

He trailed off as Catherine spoke, knowing what he was asking. "To be honest, we did try." It was hard hearing that, and Catherine knew that, but they both wanted her to be honest. She then cleared her throat as she continued. "But it never happened."

He nodded in understanding as she now looked down, making him frown a little as he placed a comforting hand on her hand again. "Cath, you ok?"

She cleared her throat again and nodded. "Yeah, just talking about that reminded me how hard it was to have another child, so, I hope it's a possibility for us, again."

Nick lifted her head up and cupped her cheek again before giving her a reassuring smile. "I have faith that it will, and I won't stop trying until we are blessed with another little one." She smiled in return with a chuckle, even though he was completely serious, then he continued with a more serious tone. "But in the off chance that it doesn't happen for us again, I still feel completely blessed with what I do have. I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world, I love you both so much."

As she leaned toward him, she whispered. "I love you both too."

After they kissed passionately one more time, they pulled back and wrapped their arms around one another, excited on where their future was going because they knew that no matter where it will take them, they were in it together.

* * *

Under the covers and snuggled into his chest, making Grissom tighten his hold on her a little, Sara sighed in content and kissed his neck with a small smile, then she did a little sigh and said. "I'm sorry I ruined your proposal."

Grissom smiled as he took her left hand in his and replied. "You're wearing the ring aren't you?"

Sara looked elsewhere when she shyly responded to that. "Yeah. But..."

Grissom cuts her off while shaking his head. "You had concerns, you wanted to talk it out, I understand and respect that." He kissed her hand before releasing it and turning his body a little so he could cup her cheek. "I don't want you to ever feel you have to agree to something right away if you need to talk it out, I love you for you and I'm not looking to change that."

As she saw the truth in his eyes she smiled with a nod. "That's why you proposed just the two of us, isn't it?"

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek with slight nod. "I didn't want you to be more on the spot, considering we never had an in-depth conversation about it, so I knew there would be more than one word than 'yes', and maybe there was a slight fear you would say no." Then his smile got wider as his eyes sparkled. "But as it turned out, I was right on the first answer."

With the smile still on her face, she leaned toward him and gave him a few pecks on the lips, then she pulled back and placed her forehead on his lips as she sighed again. "It's almost scary how well you know me so well already, when I feel I barley even scratched the surface with you."

He kissed her forehead softly and pulled back before lifting her head up and cupping her cheek agian. "And that's why we are building a life together, so we can get to know one another through and through, being there for one another in good times and bad ones, growing and accepting changes we might have, and loving each other with every ounce of passion that we have inside, I personally can't wait to spend my life with you."

As tears started to come down her cheeks, she responded with emotion. "Me neither." He nodded with smile as she continued after she sniffled and the tears were wiped again. "But I say we take the long route, more scenery to look forward too."

He chuckled with another nod. "I second that."

After another passionate kiss with a few pecks at the end, he laid back down on his back, so she could snuggle at his side with her head on his chest again, then after she placed her hand on his bare chest and he had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she sighed in content as she commented. "And I just have to say I love the spot you picked to propose, it was our first date spot, would could be more romantic than that?"

He cleared his throat as he continued. "I almost picked our first kiss spot." When he felt her tense, he continued after running his hand up and down her arm. "But I knew you wouldn't want to be in front of that house if you could help it."

She thought she had a good enough home with her last foster family before getting accepted to Harvard, that maybe she could have visited them during her breaks; at least that was before she thought what happened, which really didn't, came up.

But it turned out that what she was feeling about her family life turned out to be false, because they pretty much abandoned her the moment she was gone. They took their things, moved out of the house and moved somewhere else, never keeping in touch with her, which was another reason she wanted to stay out of Vegas for so long.

Grissom heard her sniffle, remembering how she felt, so he kissed her cheek and brought her closer to him and whispered. "Our little one and I will always be here for you, we aren't going anywhere without you, I promise."

Sara nodded as she sniffled, then after wrapping her arm around him she whispered back. "I love you, Griss, so much."

"And I love you for the rest of my life."

After one more kiss to her head, they just laid there in silence, thinking and imagining how their future will look.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter will have a jump in time, and is the last one. But I could be open to a sequel, I'm just not sure yet. Please review.


	25. 9 Months later

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the support, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: 9 Months later

"Honey, you wanted to be awake when the group showed up, Honey."

Sara slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at the beautiful eyes staring at her from above, then a split second later, she gasped. "The baby!"

He chuckled and moved his head to the side, where their child was sleeping in a hospital baby bed that was right next to her hospital bed. "He's fine, sweetie."

She sighed in relief as she turned her head to look at the beautiful boy she brought into this world a few hours ago, and while there was pain involved, it was also one of the most magical moments of her life, especially when he was finally placed in her arms for the first time. No words could do justice on how she felt in that moment while the man she loved watched the scene with tears in his eyes.

Unfortunately that mother/son moment didn't last long because she became very exhausted and had to rest, but she trusted Grissom to take care of him.

She sighed happily just looking at the boy that already resembled Grissom so much before looking at the father of her child, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed, and asked. "So, how did you two do with your first couple of hours of alone time?"

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Oh, we talked, laughed and cried, it was a ball."

Sara believed the crying part, but she raised her eyebrow at the other's and smirked back. "I wasn't aware that babies could talk and laugh so fast after being born."

He smirked back and nodded while taking her left hand. "True, but you should know that our child is very exceptional; one of kind because he has us as parents."

Her hormones were running rampart through her, so she just about gushed by the time he kissed her hand, then she cleared and replied softly. "And while I do agree/believe our child is very exceptional, I would like for him to not grow so fast, ok? Let's hold on to him just the way he is for as long as possible."

He nodded and kissed her hand again. "Ok, and I agree." Sara smiled in return as Grissom started to get emotional. "Sara, I uh, I want to..."

But he was cut off when their son started to cry, so Sara's attention went to him as Grissom got up from the bed and started to speak as he walked the short distance to his son. "Hey little one, we're here, we didn't leave you." When he was in Grissom's arms it sounded like he was getting louder, so he smiled and replied as he walked toward Sara. "I think I know who you want, it's mommy's time now, isn't it?"

He continued to the cry as he was placed into Sara's arms, who started to speak to him in a whispering, but comforting tone. "It's ok sweetie, Mommy's here." His crying turned into whimpers as Sara continued while looking down into his beautiful blue eyes, something Sara was very happy about. "Mommy loves you so much."

When their son had finally stopped crying, Sara still continued to look at him, but spoke toward Grissom. "So, what were you going to say?"

Grissom cleared his throat and started to open his mouth to speak, but there was a knock on the door, so he does a short sigh before changing the subject. "It looks like everybody's here, you ready for them?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure they can't wait much longer."

He chuckled with a nod,, and after he kissed her temple, he walked to the door and opened it, seeing Lindsey, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass standing there with smiles on their faces.

He raised an eyebrow at who wasn't there before Nick spoke as they walked into the room. "Catherine sends her congratulations. She wasn't feeling up to it tonight."

With her being 7 months pregnant, which the little family was very happy and excited about, she wasn't feeling up to leaving the house right now.

Grissom nodded in understanding before replying. "Tell her we missed her."

Nick nodded with a smile. "You got it."

Once Nick made it to Sara's hospital bed, he looked at the little guy in Sara's arms and said with a smile. "Well look at him, he's so beautiful."

Lindsey's comment was. "I can see he looks a lot like Uncle Gil."

Sara smiled wider with a nod. "I know, it's amazing, isn't it?"

Nick moved his eyes from the baby to look at Sara, and he's never seen her happier, yeah he thought he saw happy when she was back together with Grissom, but this was a whole new level he couldn't describe.

When Sara felt Nick's eyes on her, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I know I don't look all that great at the moment, but do you..."

Nick cuts her off as he kissed her temple and replied. "You are beautiful, and I was just amazed at how happy you truly are. Congratulations Sara."

After the group repeated that sentiment, Sara cleared her throat and replied with a smile. "Thank you everybody." Then she looked at Nick again. "You want to hold your godson?"

Nick cleared his throat to keep the emotion away as he nodded. "I would love to."

After Sara gently handed the baby off to Nick, who started to cry, so Sara softly spoke to him while holding on to his tiny hand. "I'm here, little one, this is your Uncle Nicky, he's one of the best to protect you."

When the baby quieted down again, Warrick spoke as he looked at the little guy in Nick's arms. "So, what's this little guy's name?"

Sara looked at Grissom, who had taken the spot to her left, and placed his hand on her shoulder with a nod before she looked at the group again. "First of all, I want to say that all of you mean something to me, to us; you guys may have came in at different times of mine, our lives, and it means the world to me that you are all still a part of it. And as much as we would love to name our child after all of you, it's just not possible, so we decided to name our child after someone who never let Grissom and I give up on one another, someone who never believed that we were over when we thought ourselves that we were."

Nick looked at them with shock and tears in his eyes. "Me?"

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Nicky, you. You're part of the reason Grissom and I are back together, a reason we are here on this night, so thank you for not letting us give up."

He sniffled with a nod. "Wow, thank you."

After Sara nodded, she continued. "So, we would like you all to meet, Nicholas Arthur Grissom."

They all smiled at the name of the child.

* * *

A little bit later the gang started to depart the room, first it was Brass, then it was Greg, and after Nick and Lindsey had said goodbye and left the room, Sara smiled at Warrick as he was giving her a hug and a kiss to the temple. "Warrick, just so you know the name of this child went down to you and Nick...I..."

Warrick cuts her off with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it Sar, no hard feelings. I still love you."

She smiled brightly. "Good, because yours and Nick's friendship means a lot to me, you guys being in my life made a lot of years bearable, even when we only had phone calls there for awhile."

"I feel the same, so it's really ok." Then he smirked back. "Besides, there's always chance for more kids, right?"

Sara and Grissom chuckled before Grissom replied to that. "We'll get back to you on that one."

Warrick chuckled and smiled with a nod, and after one more goodbye, Warrick left the room.

Once the door clicked shut, Grissom asked with a smile. "So, is there a chance for more?"

She smirked back. "I'll get back to you on that."

He nodded with another smile as he watched her look down at their beautiful son, and in that moment he could wait for as long as she wanted to discuss future children, because right now everything was perfect.

* * *

Hours later

Even after their child was fed and changed, Sara wasn't ready to let go of him just yet, so he was still in her arms sleeping while Grissom was sitting beside her on the bed, and after a few minutes of silence, Grissom cleared his throat before speaking softly. "Mom text earlier, and she said she'll be here this weekend to see our new bundle of joy."

"Ok."

He then sighed as he continued. "And you know she's going to ask about our wedding date."

Not long after they got engaged they discussed when they wanted to get married, and they both agreed that they wanted it after their child was born because they wanted him in the pictures. But now that he was born, they knew they needed to set a date.

She sighed as she turned her head to look at him."I know." Then she started to have tears in her eyes. "But I don't know yet, I..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile as he cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away. "Honey, I'm in no hurry, I have you and our child either way. The date will come to you, and as much as I love my mother, this is about us, not her, she'll understand."

Sara nodded as she sniffled. "Yeah, I'm sorry...hopefully my emotions will get under control soon."

He continued to wipe her tears away with the smile still on his face. "You're still beautiful to me."

She shook her head as she looked down shyly. "Stop it, I don't look it right now."

He raised an eyebrow now. "Stop calling you beautiful? Never going to happen, not now." He leaned toward her and kissed her temple before whispering with emotion. "Not ever, I'll always see you like that. I did the first second I saw you and I will till my last breath."

She sniffled again before looking up at him. "I love you so much, thank you for trusting me with your heart again. I'll continue to cherish it and you, forever."

This time he gets emotional while speaking. "What I wanted to tell you earlier, was a thank you for loving me, for giving me this beautiful child, for learning to trust me with your heart, and for walking in that math classroom."

She chuckled a little at the last thing he said before whispering. "Well, the math thing was more about scheduling, I had no control over that one. But you're welcome for everything else, it's been a pleasure, and I can't wait for more moments with you, with our child." She paused before finishing. "And our other children."

Grissom raised an eyebrow with his eyes sparkling. "Other Children? You mean..."

He trails off as she nodded with a bright smile. "I would like to get a hang of this mother and wife thing, once we get married that is, but yeah, I'm open to the idea of more, if you're up to it."

His smile grew with a nod. "We can have a many as you want."

With the smiles still on their faces, they lean toward each other, and after a short pause, they kissed softly, then once they pulled back, he whispered as she looked down at their child again. "You know what happened at this time 13 years ago?" When she looked at him with a raised an eyebrow, he continued with a mock hurt look. "I can't believe you don't remember our first kiss."

She silently gasped as she looked at him wide-eyed, remembering what day it actually was. "That means it's..."

She trials off as he nodded. "It is."

Then she frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you a present."

Looking into her eyes, his sparkled as he whispered one more time, using some words that night 13 years ago. "Of course you did, you gave us a family, a child to love, and that's the best present I could ask for. I love both so much."

She sniffled again before they kissed on more time, then after he scooted closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued to look down at their sleeping son, thinking about how they got here, which even with the detour it brought them where they wanted to be all along, together, and where they were going, a future, with no doubt disagreements and making up, but mostly spent in happiness and love.

* * *

AN: That's it, I hope you enjoyed this little AU. Please Review.

I'm still on the fence about a sequel, I just want to make sure it's something good, so we'll see about that. But I do have a few other ideas rolling around in my brain, so either way, something new will come soon.

Until next time, be safe and take care, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
